La leyenda de los guerreros legendarios
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Observa de cerca la vida de los tres guerreros que lucharon contra Dartz en la Atlantida, Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos... pero hay un cuarto, y..¡¿es una mujer! historia basada en la temporada del Oricalcos, espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Cualli tonalli!**

**¿Cómo están lectores de yo bien, aunque aun intento recuperar mis primeras historias para traerles el final de las que ya han leído, les agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews que siempre me hacen sonreír, cuando pueda subir el final del fic "En mi hogar" y "Lo que mas deseo" me gustaría saber sobre que es lo que les parece, y sus siempre importantes cometarios que me hacen crecer como escritora, gracias nuevamente.**

**En esta ocasión, traigo una historia a la que le di vida, junto a mi mejor amiga Minerva (Mine) ya hace un año de eso, y hasta hace apenas un mes que la termine.**

**Quiero aclarar que si tiene que ver con la serie de Yugioh! Pero esta más basada a la temporada de Dartz y la Atlántida, y la vida de Timaeus, Critius Y Hellmos, los guerreros de las cartas de duelo que usan Yugi y los demás, en si todo sobre ellos y lo que ocurrió durante su vida hace tantos miles de años.**

**Quiero aclarar también que los personajes que no hayan salido en la serie japonesa, son originales, incluso en una parte de la historia se menciona a la abuela de uno de estos personajes, y quiero decir que esta persona si existió y que formo parte importante de la vida de su servidora.**

**La anciana mencionada fue inspirada en mi Abuela, Rosa que falleció el 11 de diciembre del 2007, y esta historia fue escrita para ella y para mi amiga antes mencionada (minerva) pues ambas personas han formado una parte importante en mi vida, y son personas a quienes realmente amo.**

**Gracias nuevamente, y espero disfruten la historia, espero sus comentarios y criticas. **

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS**

Para Mine, que siempre llena mis días de aventuras y me hace sonreír.

Para mi abuela Rosa, que siempre me mostró la alegría de vivir; para mí es y será siempre quien merece el titulo de guerrero legendario.

**Introducción:**

Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado se debe decir…

Mucho antes de que la misma arena cubriera a Egipto, existió un hermoso y poderoso imperio, La Atlántida.

Nadie sabe acerca de su ubicación, nadie conoce sus costumbres; pero una leyenda sigue siendo contada sin importar el tiempo, La leyenda de los guerreros legendarios.

En algún tiempo una gran batalla se libró entre criaturas místicas y personas, pero hasta ahora esta lucha no ha terminado.

Muchos piensan que tal vez los guerreros siguen y seguirán luchando hasta lograr la paz…. Y así terminar con la oscuridad que habita los corazones de las personas, esa oscuridad que te deja actuar de una manera equivocada y que puede hacer que dañes a quienes mas amas.

No se sabe con exactitud cuando terminaran con su misión, pero lo que si es seguro es que no se darán por vencidos… pues no pueden permitirse perder nuevamente a uno de ellos…

No de nuevo…

-o--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -o-

Capitulo 1

Era un día hermoso, un día de los cuales hay pocos, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y…

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Un grito rompió la calma.

-"TIMAEUS ESO ME DOLIO" Decía un chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés mientras chupaba su dedo tratando de aliviar el dolor.

- "Eso te pasa por no tener cuidado" Respondía sonriendo su amigo Timaeus, un joven de extraño cabello y mirada violeta "dije que no entrenaras cerca de las rosas"

-"Si" respondió Hellmos mientras miraba el daño de su dedo pulgar "pero no sabia que las espinas eran tan largas" el chico hizo un puchero.

-"Eso es por que eres muy tonto" Dijo un chico castaño, mientras miraba a los otros dos con sus ojos azules. Timaeus sonrió abiertamente ante la ya conocida actitud de su "amigo" Critius.

-"No molestes quieres" Respondió Hellmos frunciendo el ceño a la mirada superior de su compañero.

-"Como si no fuera verdad" Respondió nuevamente Critius, ocasionando entre los dos un duelo de miradas.

Estas 3 personas se encontraban en medio del bosque... cosa que ya no era novedad.

Los chicos eran compañeros desde hace tiempo... se habían conocido cuando comenzaron a entrenar, deseaban volverse parte de la guardia del reino de la Atlántida, guardia que se encargaba de proteger a las criaturas del lugar...desde personas hasta monstruos...ese era su sueño, esa era su meta.

-"¿Puedo saber por que vinimos aquí?..." Dijo Hellmos mirando a su alrededor "…otra vez"

-"Ya te lo he dicho, hemos venido a entrenar" respondió Critius.

-"¿por que?"

-"Por que tenemos que ser mas fuertes"

-"¿por que? "

-"…por que" el chico comenzaba a desesperarse "...queremos llegar a ser parte de los guardines del reino"

-"¿por que?".

-"¡POR QUE SI Y YA!"

-"Esta bien, no te enojes" Respondió asustado Hellmos "Ya mejor búscate una novia"

Critius ya mejor no respondió.

-"Ya basta ustedes dos..." dijo Timaeus sonriendo "será mejor que sigamos entrenando"

-"si" Agregó Hellmos "pero lejos de las rosas" miró con miedo a las flores. Timaeus solo movió la cabeza y rió mirando a Critius.

-"Es un tonto" Dijo el castaño secamente.

La Atlántida era un hermoso reino, lleno de luz y vida, en el las criaturas del mundo de los monstruos y la gente vivían en paz, se apoyaban y cuidaban unos de los otros.

Desde pequeños los 3 chicos entrenaban diariamente en el bosque esperando lograr mejorar y así había sido, a la edad de 17 años ya eran guerreros de primer nivel, lo cual los hacía candidatos a ser, guerreros legendarios.

Ya no requerían de entrenadores que les cuidaran o de maestros que les enseñaran, ahora eran unos profesionales utilizando la espada y el arco, sin mencionar que se entrenaban en magia, ellos eran todos unos guerreros.

El día de hoy no fue excepción salieron a entrenar al bosque como siempre… pero extrañamente...el día estaba demasiado tranquilo ¿por que seria?

-"Es extraño" Dijo el de ojos violetas mirando a su alrededor con aire preocupado.

-"¿Ocurre algo? Timaeus"

-"Hellmos…no sientes que todo esta muy silencioso..."

-"¿eh? es verdad…" Respondió el rubio mientras se percataba de que era como si "algo" faltara.

-"si, tienes razón" Critius también se había dado cuenta "pero ¿Por qué será...?"

Los tres se miraron un largo tiempo...y entonces lo recordaron, Timaeus miró alarmado a sus compañeros.  
-"¿Saben en donde esta...?"

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-"Ese grito..."- Hellmos miró a todos lados, Critius había reconocido la voz.

-"Sonaba a…"-

-"¡WYRDA!" dijeron al unísono.

Los 3 miraron a su alrededor confundidos en donde se había metido esta vez esa chica...siempre era tan despistada

-"¡CUIDADO ABAJO!"

Al escuchar el grito los chicos miraron al cielo...y cual fue su sorpresa que de pronto algo les cayó encima...por suerte (o habilidad XD) Timaeus y Critius se quitaron pero para el pobre de Hellmos...

-"…alguien anotó las placas del camión que me atropello..." Decía Hellmos con la cara en la tierra.

-"gracias por atraparme Hellmos" Respondió una chica mientras adolorida miraba el cielo.

-"¿están bien?" Timaeus se acerco a sus amigos, mientras Critius solo suspiraba vencido¿Por qué siempre tenía que quedar con tipos así?

-"especifica… bien..." respondieron al unísono un "poco" adoloridos.

-"vaya, era mas que suficiente con soportar a Hellmos" Critius le hablo a Timaeus "y ahora debemos cuidar a una niña..."

-"¡OYE!" exclamaron molestos Hellmos y Wyrda mientras medio se incorporaban, pero de pronto el dolor fue mas fuerte y se dejaron caer nuevamente.

-"_Y así comienza un nuevo día"_ Timaeus sonrió alegremente mientras veía a sus amigos. La vida le parecía perfecta.

Wyrda tenía el cabello castaño corto mas arriba de los hombros...unos ojos cafés claros...era una chica despistada... pero siempre se esforzaba mucho.

Como ellos era un guerrero y no uno cualquiera, sino que era la única mujer en lograr pertenecer a los estudiantes del primer nivel; los entrenamientos eran muy fuertes y rigurosos, por lo que era normal que no más de 4 o 5 personas tuvieran la oportunidad de convertirse en guerreros legendarios lo que la hacia esforzarse cada día más desde hacia 6 años que comenzó su entrenamiento con los muchachos.

-"Wyrda…" Timaeus extendió su mano a la chica, que lo miró algo confundida "bienvenida, veo que aun no lo perfeccionas ¿verdad?"

La chica se sonrojo y con una sonrisa tomo la mano de su querido amigo.

-"me temo que no, pero ya llegué" respondió dulcemente.

-"genial pero..." Dijo una voz debajo de la castaña "podrías por favor quitarte de encima..." Wyrda seguía sentada sobre el pobre Hellmos.

-"¿eh¡Ah! lo siento mucho Hellmos" La chica se levanta con la ayuda de Timaeus, en su rostro una sonrisa apenada y una mano en su nuca...

Timaeus se acerco y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse, que en cuanto estuvo de pie comenzó a sacudir la tierra de su pantalón, mientras Wyrda sentía que alguien se acercaba por detrás, entonces volvió su mirada y miró a Critius.

-"Y…" Dijo fríamente con sus ojos cerrados "…se puede saber ¿Por que llegaste tan tarde?" El castaño abrió sus orbes azules.

-"¿eh? si, lo siento mucho...pero es solo que el rey me envió un mensaje, quiere vernos en la corte" Respondió naturalmente la castaña mientras miraba al ojiazul tranquilamente, la mirada del castaño se hizo mas seria. Aunque a muchas personas les atemorizaba la actitud de Critius, a Wyrda ya no le asustaba después de todo lo conocía desde hacia tanto y además, lo veía todo el tiempo, después de todo los 4 vivían juntos.

Al escuchar lo que Wyrda dijo, Timaeus miró algo confundido a su amiga mientras pensaba ¿Qué querría el rey?

-"Y a ¿que se debe?" Pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco de Hellmos.

-"no lo se...pero parece ser algo muy importante" le respondió la chica mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"Bien" dijo Hellmos incorporándose por completo "será mejor que vayamos a ver que se ofrece"  
Timaeus, Critius y Wyrda asintieron mientras se daban la vuelta para ir hacia el palacio.

**Continuara….**

**Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**Que tal lamento mucho la demora…**

**Anzu Brief: gracias por tus reviews amiga, en serio te lo agradezco mucho es bueno saber que cuento siempre contigo, y lamento decirte que anzu no sale en este fic, veras TIMAEUS Y Atem, (aunque se parecen mucho físicamente y tal vez en forma de ser) son dos seres completamente distintos. Pero pronto terminare mis fics atemxanzu oki, espero tus comentarios y gracias nuevamente.**

**Yami 224 gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que llamara tu atención la historia aquí esta el proximo capitulo**

**Gracias nuevamente, y espero disfruten la historia, espero sus comentarios y criticas. **

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

Capitulo 2

Durante el camino los chicos estaban muy callados, cada uno estaba pensando en la razón por la cual el Rey de la Atlántida los mandaría llamar, era cierto que al ser los mejores en el reino el rey les tendría confianza y acudiría a ellos si un problema llegará a surgir, pero en esta ocasión era diferente…algo lo hacía diferente.

-"Me pregunto porque querrá vernos el rey" Timaeus trató de hacer el ambiente más cómodo para todos.

-"No lo se... es misterioso" respondió Hellmos.

-"Es probable que Hellmos haya cometido una tontería y por eso nos llaman" Critius salio con su ya conocido sentido del Humor, Timaeus y Wyrda sonrieron mientras que Hellmos solo atino a mirar al castaño con desprecio. Y cual fue la respuesta que recibió: Una hermosa mirada arrogante y una sonrisa superior…lo que provoco que el rubio se molestara más.

-"No lo creo..." Dijo Wyrda tratando de detener el duelo próximo a llegar entre esos dos "probablemente solo quiere decirnos algo de importancia"

"Eso espero, porque no quiero estar ahí mucho tiempo" Respondió el castaño deteniéndose frente a la chica "Por que tengo que entrenar y... ¡¡Ah!!"

En ese momento "algo" lo atacó por la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo…

"¡¡Hola Critius!!"

"¡¡Pero que rayos!!"

"Algo" pequeño y rápido, tan rápido que cuando te atrapa no puedes escapar…

"¿Me extrañaron?" Exclamó.

Algo…algo tan terrorífico que con solo escuchar su nombre el más valiente sale huyendo…

" ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí... Minerva? "

Se los dije…da miedo ¿no?

"¡¡Solo dime Mine!!" Dijo la pequeña niña aun sentada en la espalda de Critius "Estoy aquí porque esta es mi área de entrenamiento para los guerreros de nivel 3" Agrego con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Avanzaste un nivel, ¡¡Felicidades Mine!!" Wyrda sonrió, su amiga estaba aprendiendo muy rápido.

"¡Si, muchas felicidades mine!" dijeron a su vez Timaeus y Hellmos.

"¡SI!" exclamo la pequeña mientras se levantaba de Critius y corría hacia Wyrda.

Mine abrazaba a su amiga Wyrda quien era mayor por unos cuantos años, Minerva o Mine (como le decían sus amigos) era una pequeña de 11 años, de cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en una coleta mientras un mechón caía por el lado derecho de su rostro y tenia unos grandes ojos cafés, ella se estaba entrenando también como guerrero, por lo que un día conoció a Wyrda y se hicieron buenas amigas, Mine soñaba por convertirse en un guerreo legendario, y poder luchar al lado de sus amigos.

"¡Y pronto me acercare al nivel 1 como ustedes!" Exclamó ilusionada la pequeña, mientras Wyrda le revolvía el cabello.

"Si claro... cuando el mal no exista y hayas crecido lo suficiente" Dijo Critius con sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie, y se sacudía la tierra del rostro.

Mine infló una de sus mejillas como un puchero mientras miraba al castaño.

"No seas así Critius" Dijo Timaeus mientras con una sonrisa miraba a su amigo "recuerda que también Mine será una gran guerrera"

"¡Si! Y ella estará con nosotros…" Hellmos corrió hacia la pequeña y la abrazó mientras con su puño frotaba la cabeza de la chica que reía "…aunque TÚ no lo quieras"

Agregó el rubio mientras enfatizaba el "tu" y miraba con burla al castaño, Critius suspiró cansado.

"Da igual"

"Como sea... di que he avanzado mucho..." Mine respondió a la fría respuesta del ojiazul "…de los 10 niveles me encuentro en el tercero"

"Si, tercero" Hellmos levanto su mano con dos dedos arriba, al ver esto Wyrda y Timaeus dejaron salir una carcajada, el chico los miró confundido.

"Sigues siendo novata" Dijo Critius con una pequeña sonrisa.  
A esto mine solo lo miró molesta.

"ya…ya Mine… déjalo así, no te enojes" Wyrda reprimió una risa y le sonrió a su amiga.

"Es verdad... Wyrda tiene razón" Dijo Timaeus mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la castaña, lo que ocasiono que ella se sonrojara.

" ¡Oh!... te pusiste roja" Mine sonrió picaramente mientras miraba a su amiga.

"No digas eso…" Al ver que la pequeña iba a abrir su boca la miró seriamente "en serio no lo digas"

"Es verdad" Hellmos entendió el juego de Mine "tomo un color... rojizo"

Mine y Hellmos estallaron en una risa sonora, provocando que la chica se sonrojara más, mientras Timaeus y Critius observaban en silencio.

"¡¡No es cierto!!"

"jejeje... oki" Mine dejo de reír y sonrió "entonces... ¿A donde van?"

"Al castillo del rey" Timaeus respondió a la pregunta de la pequeña "quiere vernos"

Al escuchar la respuesta la mirada de Mine se ilumino.

"¿Puedo ir?"

"¡¡No!!"

"¡¡SI!!"

"No lo se"

Respondieron Critius, Hellmos y Timaeus respectivamente mientras Wyrda los miraba confundida y exclamaba.

"Oh pónganse de acuerdo"

" ¡Por favor!... ¡¡quiero ir!!"

Mine tomó el brazo de Critius y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Suéltame"

"¡¡Quiero ir…quiero ir!!"

"Ese no es el comportamiento de un guerrero" Dijo Critius provocando que Mine guardara silencio y lo soltara con la cabeza baja.

"esta bien... pero...pero" La chica levantó el rostro mostrando sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas, lo que hizo que hasta Critius se sintiera…mmm cual es la palabra… ¿culpable?

¿Sería Mine capaz de vencer al serio Critius? Timaeus, Wyrda y Hellmos miraban en silencio lo que ocurría.

" ¡Bien! Puedes ir…pero ya quita esa cara de cordero a medio morir"

MARCADOR: Mine 1 Critius: 0

"Bien, pero... cárgame"

"..."

"Por favor"

"bien..."

"¡¡SI!! Weee"

Marcador: Mine 2 Critius: 0

Los ojos de los otros tres presentes se abrieron como platos, mientras veían que Critius se ponía de rodillas para dejar subir a Mine. Y comenzaba a caminar hacia el palacio dejando a los otros atrás.

"¿Qué...Fue eso?" Pregunto Timaeus aun confundido.

"No tengo ni la menor idea" Respondido Wyrda mientras miraba al de ojos violetas.

"¿Quien es ese y que hizo con el verdadero Critius?" Hellmos dijo agresivamente mientras señalaba a los dos que caminaban a lo lejos, Timaeus y Wyrda lo miraron mas confundidos "Por que este nuevo Critius si me agrada"

Y el silencio se hizo total, mientras Wyrda y Timaeus veían a Hellmos y este sonreía…el aire soplo.

De pronto Critius volvió su mirada, y vio a sus tres compañeros ahí parados

"¿Qué no piensan venir o que?"

"Vamos chicos no se retrasen" Dijo Mine mientras movía su mano en el aire.

Timaeus, Hellmos y Wyrda salieron de su trance y corrieron para alcanzarlos, después de todo el camino era muy largo.

**Continuara….**

**Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**Que tal lamento mucho la demora…**

**Gracias nuevamente, y espero disfruten la historia, espero sus comentarios y criticas. **

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

Capitulo 3

El bosque se volvía menos espeso a cada paso que daban, el palacio no se encontraba lejos, los cinco guerreros seguían caminando en un dulce y tranquilo "silencio" (véase el sarcasmo)...Timaeus guiaba seguido por Critius, quien ya no cargaba a Mine, y hasta atrás venía Hellmos acompañado de las "hermanas maravilla".

"Seria muy extraño Mine" Hellmos sonreía tranquilamente.

"claro que no" Renegaba Mine mientras miraba a su amigo.

"Que si" Dijo nuevamente Hellmos algo molesto mientras se detenía y miraba su amiga a los ojos.

"Que no" Mine se detuvo e imitó al rubio.

"Si"

"No"

"SI"

"NO"

Wyrda solamente miraba pues sabia que no podía intervenir en este nuevo… DEBATE

"Y así empiezan otra vez" suspiro la castaña mientras miraba a los otros dos que echaban chispas con la mirada.

Critius escucha la pelea de los dos "_No puede ser, otra interrupción. ¿Es tan difícil llegar al palacio? a este paso llegaremos mañana"_

"Wyrda" Dijo el castaño autoritariamente mientras volvía su mirada; a su lado Timaeus se gira, y se acerca a sus amigos mientras miraba a Mine y Hellmos, cabe decir que la pequeña iba ganando.

"¿Dime? Critius" Respondió Wyrda mirando a Critius y Timaeus. En el fondo Mine grita un alegre "**ME CRITIUS**" y después continua con la pelea contra Hellmos. Esto hizo que los chicos guardaran silencio, Timaeus y Wyrda reprimían una carcajada y Critius exasperado suspiraba mientras acariciaba su cien.

"y ¿Ahora que paso?" Agregó ya un poco mas calmado.

"jeje es que...Mine se preguntaba ¿Cómo seria si algo malo le pasará a la Atlántida?" Respondió sencillamente la chica.

"Define malo" Dijo Timaeus algo interesado o tal vez preocupado por el tema.

"Veras..."

" ¡QUE NO!" El grito de Mine interrumpió a Wyrda, provocando que así todos volvieran su mirada "ya te dije que no Hellmos"

"Por favor, somos una gran civilización; no nos puede pasar nada, somos invencibles" Respondió Hellmos casi gritando. Mine lo miró asombrada…la pequeña abrió su boca y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían grito.

"¡¡Y DIME QUE PASARIA SI UN DIA APARENTEMENTE NORMAL CAE ALGO DEL CIELO, LO QUE PROVOCA QUE HAYA UNA DESTRUCCION MASIVA Y QUE LA ATLANTIDA DESPARAREZCA Y QUE DEBAMOS PELEAR EN UN FUTURO LEJANO PARA SALVAR A UNA CIVILIZACION NUEVA Y MENOS AVANZADA EN MAGIA, PERO CON MUCHA TECNOLOGIA!!... ¿Que me dices a eso Hellmos?" Termino Mine moviendo sus brazos, soltando la ultima reserva de aire, para así poder respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña, vaya… ¡Que pulmones!

Poco después de eso cada quien proceso lo que Mine había dicho, lo cual duro poco mas de un minuto (vaya que brillantes son)

"¡ESO NO PUEDE SER...Y MEJOR SEGUIMOS CON EL CAMINO! ¿QUIEREN?" Respondió ya cansado Critius mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Timaeus y Hellmos se miraron "si, vamos" dijeron al unísono.

"Ya se enojo" Rió burlonamente el rubio, mientras Timaeus sonreía y cubriendo sus labios con un dedo decía.

"ya no hables, si quieres vivir"

Wyrda y Mine vieron que todos se alejaban

"¡¡YA LO VERAN…YA LO VERAS CRITIUS...!!" Grito la pequeña mientras movía exageradamente los brazos y mostraba molesta su puño cerrado hacia el castaño.

"je déjalo así mine, será mejor que sigamos..." Wyrda solamente le sonrió a su amiga. Mine abraza a Wyrda de la cintura mientras se tira al suelo con ojos llorosos.

"Tu… _snif_…si me crees…_snif _ ¿verdad? Wyrda"

"Si pequeña, yo si te creo" Dijo sencillamente mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

Las dos siguieron a los demás al castillo no faltaba mucho para llegar, y ya habían hecho esperar mucho al rey.

**Continuara….**

**Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**Que tal aquí les traigo los otros capítulos de la historia, antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a….**

**Rosalind, gracias por leer la historia**

**Anzu brief amiga aquí el nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo!**

**Aenor Sachiel: gracias por tu comentario eres muy amable, me alegra que te agraden wyrda y mine, veras que la historia se vuelve más interesante.**

**Esperare sus nuevos comentarios y gracias**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

Capitulo 4

A cada paso que los chicos daban, el bosque comenzaba a hacerse menos denso, los rayos del sol traspasaban las hojas de los árboles mostrando sombras extrañas, poco a poco el bosque desapareció y frente a los guerreros había ahora un gran y hermoso castillo.

"Bueno…" Timaeus suspiro cansado mientras observaba la enorme puerta negra que estaba frente a ellos, ya habían terminado lo sencillo, ahora venía la parte más difícil de su camino: saber lo que el rey quería decirles "aquí vamos"

"De acuerdo" Wyrda sonrió irónicamente mientras observaba con minucioso cuidado aquel lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía "ahora vamos a saber que es lo que esta pasado"

"Bueno..." Exclamó Hellmos nervioso, mientras veía que su amiga se acercaba a la puerta y colocaba su mano en la gran manija de metal "…y si ¿yo los espero aquí?"

Todos miraron a Hellmos y antes de que Critius le gritara la razón más obvia de por que no podía esperar afuera (Critius no es muy paciente ¿verdad?) un grito de felicidad los interrumpió.

"¡¡Si vamos a ver!!" Mine estiraba su mano y caminaba a grandes pasos para poder abrir la puerta, pero estando a solo 1 metro de llegar, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, se atraviesa en su camino.

"Las niñas de nivel 3 entran después" Critius sonrió sádicamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

" ¡Ah que grosero... eres muy malo!" Mine miraba molesta al castaño, que parecía no escuchar nada de lo que decía.

"Eres un grosero… déjala pasar" Hellmos salio en defensa de su amiga.

"Hellmos es muy tierno" La pequeña sonríe y se abrazada del brazo de Hellmos

"... gracias..." El rubio se había ruborizado un poco, se sentía como un enorme muñeco de peluche "…ahora entremos."

Todos asintieron, wyrda se acercó y dando un suspiro abrió, la chica fue la primera en atravesar aquellas enormes puertas, después Timaeus, luego Critius y por último Mine con Hellmos, los guardias que se encontraban en ese momento les hacían reverencias como símbolo de respeto, al ver este recibimiento Mine jalo un poco a Hellmos y con un sonrisa susurro en su oído

"me siento poderosa" Hellmos solo sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió a la declaración.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio, por grandes habitaciones, hasta que en el fondo de lo que era un pasillo había un gran cuarto, entraron y pudieron observar unos hermosos ventanales que permitían observar fuera del palacio, el bosque a la derecha y un verde campo a la izquierda, todo estaba ricamente adornado, y el fondo de aquella habitación, con una tierna sonrisa los recibía un hombre de avanzada edad sentado en un hermoso trono de oro negro, el era Iron Hearth… el rey de la Atlántida.

Una vez en frente del rey, con Timaeus liderándolos los guerreros se pusieron de rodillas mientras bajaban la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia, para así esperar lo que el gobernante debía decirles.

"Han llegado puntuales" A pesar de la suavidad con la que habían sido pronunciadas esas palabras, mostraban el poder que desprendía aquel hombre, era tal poder que los guerreros se sentían indefensos ante el.

"Si mi señor..." Respondió Timaeus mientras levantaba la cabeza, el rey les sonrió "Nos avisaron que usted solicitaba de nuestra presencia"

"Así es, hay un par de cosas que necesito informarles que no resultan ser muy buenas para nuestro reino" El rey sonrió tristemente mientras con un ademán de su mano indicaba a los chicos que se pusieran de pie.

"Lo escuchamos." Respondió sencillamente Timaeus, mientras se ponía de pie, los demás le imitaron.

Entonces los chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en aquel cuarto, y miraron como detrás del trono del rey, de pie se encontraba una pequeña niña, parecía tener la edad de Mine, con un largo cabello rojo que le llegaba a la cintura, ella era Chris, la nieta del rey, hija del príncipe Dartz, único heredero al trono y futuro rey de la Atlántida.

Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos, Wyrda y Mine, bajaron su cabeza como saludo a la princesa, quien sonrió y caminó hasta estar al lado de su querido abuelo. El rey sonrió al ver a la niña y nuevamente les dirigió una mirada a los jóvenes.

"Aquí no... no es preciso que otros oídos escuchen lo que no deben, iremos a una sala privada..." el rey se puso de pie y señalo con su mano una puerta que estaba escondida detrás del trono, pero al mirar de nuevo a los guerreros, se percato que había uno más de los que recordaba "Pensé... que solo venían ustedes cuatro."

Mine al escuchar al rey, sintió un leve escalofrió y también tuvo la sensación de que la habían atrapado haciendo algo indebido, Timaeus y los demás no sabían que hacer… ¿Cómo le explicarían al rey?

"Es que... nos acompaño" Dijo de una forma sencilla y un poco nerviosa Timaeus.

El rey miró interesado la reacción de los guerreros, parecían nerviosos.

"Saludos mi Rey" Mine tomó aire y llenándose de valor se dirigió al rey con una de sus grandes sonrisas, esto intereso aun más al anciano pues miraba que los jóvenes intercambiaban tensas miradas entre ellos

"Yo vine a acompañar a los cuatro guerreros... por que…"

De pronto una mano tapó la boca de la pequeña, pues como siempre, el dueño pensaba que ella solo servía para molestar

"Es solo una niña no le haga caso... pasemos a la sala" Critius sujetaba firmemente a Mine, mientras ella sorprendida trataba de quitarse al castaño de encima.

Wyrda miraba con el ceño fruncido a Critius, olvidando por completo en donde estaban.

"¡El nunca deja que Mine sea ella misma!" Dijo la castaña con un aire molesto, Timaeus y Hellmos la miraron y asintieron mientras que con una triste sonrisa observaban la escena.

Mine era una gran persona, y tenía ese algo que la hacía volverse una gran amiga en cuanto alguien la conocía, era una chica alegre y muy divertida, eso los había llevado a ser tan buenos amigos, pero Critius como siempre creía que ella no era más que una niña y que eso no le permitía ver la gravedad de las cosas, y aunque el lo negará, la estimaba pero en ocasiones el castaño olvidaba que ella era también una guerrera.

El rey miraba divertido la escena, mientras Timaeus, Hellmos y Wyrda no se movían, aquella pequeña niña, si no había oído mal, de nombre Mine trataba de soltarse del agarre de Critius.

"_Por más fuertes que sean, aun son unos niños_" Iron hearth sonrió mientras daba la espalda a aquellos jóvenes, su nieta al ver lo alegre que estaba el rey, se sonrió, su abuelo estimaba muchos a esos chicos.

"Bien" La voz del rey detuvo aquel problema "Síganme" Agregó.

"Si" Dijeron los chicos al unísono, Timaeus, Hellmos y Wyrda siguieron al rey, Critius soltó a Mine y también siguió a aquel sabio anciano.

"Pero…" el rey nuevamente miró a los chicos, y le dedicó una tierna mirada a Mine "la pequeña guerrera tendrá que esperarnos afuera"

Mine miró al rey, y un poco a regañadientes acepto, el anciano sonrió más al ver su reacción y antes de entrar al cuarto, acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, a quien dejaron al cuidado de un guardia.

"Son muy malos" susurró Mine mientras se sentaba en el piso, el guardia la miró con una sonrisa compresiva

"Son platicas en las que no debemos entrometernos"

"Pero también soy una guerrera" Mine hizo un puchero.

"Pero no de un alto nivel" respondió sencillamente el guardia.

"¡¡No es justo!!" Mine suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, el guardia la miró y se le ocurrió una idea.

"vamos, ya se que podemos hacer" dijo sonriente el hombre.

"¿eh?" Mine miró confundida a aquel señor.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación los chicos miraban asombrados todas las maravillas que había en ese cuarto, espadas, armaduras, cuadros, infinidad de libros, alumbrados por el fuego que calentaba desde una gran chimenea.

En el centro había una mesa redonda, en la cual había una gran silla, grabada con las más exquisitas ilustraciones y alrededor de esta gran silla, descansaban 8 más pequeñas, sencillas pero hermosas en su forma.

El rey lentamente se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en la gran silla de madera, y con una sonrisa hizo un ademán para que los chicos se sentaran, los guerreros obedecieron, la princesa salió de la habitación tras hacer una reverencia y de pronto el silencio se formó.

"Verán guerreros…" El rey rompió el silencio, después de unos segundos que a los chicos les parecieron una eternidad "Ustedes son los únicos a los que les confío lo siguiente..."

De nuevo el silenció se formó, los chicos lo miraban algo preocupados y más tensos que antes. El rey se cuestionaba ¿Acaso eso era lo correcto?

"_solamente son unos niños, si les digo algo podrían perder algo más que su juventud" _Iron hearth se sentía muy mal.

Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y Wyrda intercambiaban miradas llenas de nerviosismo y dudas, pero nadie se atrevía a romper las meditaciones del rey.

Wyrda al ver que sus amigos no pensaban decir nada, suspiró y tomando el valor posible, rompió aquel cruel ambiente.

"Díganos, mi señor" El rey miró a la joven "¿que es lo que sucede?"

El anciano descifro en su mirada que aquellos jóvenes aceptaban sin importar lo que sucediera, esta nueva misión.

"verán..." Continuo el rey "en estos días han ocurrido cosas extrañas, hace unos días, un guardia salió a entregar un mensaje de mi parte a otro reino, pero extrañamente... aquel reino se encontraba destruido, totalmente en ruinas. Parecen ataques que provienen del cielo, y cada vez se aproximan a este lugar."

Los chicos se miraron algo confusos

"Se refiere a que..." Critius dedujo al ver la mirada temerosa del soberano "probablemente, este reino... ¿desaparecerá?"

"Probablemente... no lo se…" Al oír la respuesta los chicos no evitaron sentir terror "…pero quiero que estén al tanto de lo que ocurre, que cuiden la Atlántida, que cualquier cosa extraña que vean... me avisen."

Los chicos se pusieron tensos, si el reino se encontraba en peligro, ellos debían protegerlo, esa había sido siempre su decisión.

"Cuente con nosotros, señor..." Timaeus se puso de pie con una mirada decidida, a lo que los demás le imitaron, mientras como promesa colocaban su puño derecho cerrado sobre su corazón "¡No lo defraudaremos, protegeremos bien el reino!"

Critius, Hellmos y Wyrda asintieron con la cabeza, el rey miró a los chicos con una mezcla de cariño, respeto y gratitud.

Durante unas cuantas horas se encontraron platicando, acerca de que reinos ya habían sido destruidos, el como y el posible por que, fue tanto que al finalizar el sol estaba por esconderse en el horizonte. Al final de la plática justo antes de retirarse, el rey les había suplicado que lo visitaran diario, para estar al pendiente, de lo que ocurriera.

Poco a poco salieron del cuarto, y a pesar de ya no estar frente al rey, se sentían tensos, extrañamente abrumados por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Mine los esperaba afuera de la habitación completamente sola o algo así, pues su compañía no era en esos momentos muy agradable que digamos, después de que el guardia la entretuviera dándole un paseo por el palacio, darle comida y jugar con ella, había terminado lo suficientemente cansado como para no poder levantarse en una semana y yacía dormido en una silla pegada a la pared, su cabeza caía graciosamente sobre su pecho, mientras leves ronquidos salían de su boca.

Los guerreros al ver esto sonrieron un poco, y le indicaron a Mine con una señal que era hora de irse, la pequeña se acercó a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa que alivio un poco a los guerreros y más animados salieron del palacio con dirección a sus dormitorios.

Pero el camino era muy silencioso y algo tenso, Mine miraba preocupada a sus amigos

"… ¿Y que paso, que les dijo, pregunto por mi?" Dijo la pequeña tratando de saber el por que de la actitud de sus amigos.

"No paso nada, nos dijo cosas importantes y… ¿para que preguntaría por una niña?" Respondió fríamente Critius.

Mine miró molesta al castaño

"Bueno, discúlpeme señor "Todo me fastidia" yo solo quería saber por que todos se comportan como tu"

"¡Que!" Critius se molesto con la pequeña, que cariñosamente le sacaba la lengua en burla

"Ahí van otra vez" Susurró Hellmos, a Timaeus y Wyrda que sonrieron,

Mine era buena animando cuando alguien se encontraba preocupado.

Y ahora los había animado a ellos.

Wyrda se acercó a su amiga y le contó todo lo ocurrido con el rey, mientras caminaban nuevamente por el bosque seguida de los chicos, ya era tarde, el sol ya estaba escondido y el cielo tenía un bonito color entre azul marino y negro, y a lo lejos se podía ver la primera estrella de la noche.

Su camino era alumbrado por pequeñas llamas, creadas mágicamente, cada vez que un joven decidía convertirse en guerrero, una llama se creaba, por cada estudiante había una, por lo que a nuestros protagonistas los seguían 5 llamas diferentes.

Hellmos y Timaeus jugaban tranquilamente con su propia luz, mientras todos caminaban por el bosque.

"En conclusión, un poder extraño que cayo del cielo amenaza con destruir la Atlántida" Dijo Wyrda mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo, de pronto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente "Siento que me acaba de dar un deja´vu"

La castaña vio a sus amigos, mientras Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos se miraban sorprendidos y observaron a su pequeña amiga para ver su reacción.

"¡Ja y nuevamente ja, se los dije y ustedes no me creyeron, dijeron que eso no podía ser y miren ahora hasta el rey se los dice!"

Mine saltaba y gritaba mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Critius, que tenía un tic nervioso que saltaba peligrosamente en su cien.

"ahora díganme ¿Quien les gano?" Mine señalo a Wyrda como para que ella le respondiera.

"Tu Mine" Dijo Wyrda con una sonrisa.

"Ahora dilo tu Timaeus" Mine señalo al chico de ojos violetas, mientras victoriosa esperaba la respuesta.

"Tu Mine" Sonrió tranquilamente Timaeus.

"¿Hellmos?" Mine sonrió al rubio como esperando que el supiera la respuesta que ella quería oír.

"¡Tu!" Grito alegre Hellmos comprendiendo la mente de aquella a quien llamaba _su amiga-hermana-perdida-encontrada_. (Propiedad de Mine Chan)

"¿Critius?" La pequeña miró al castaño con una mezcla de burla y victoria.

"¡CALLATE!" Fue la única respuesta que recibió del castaño, y lo único que pudo hacer fue guardar silencio mientras lo observaba molesta.

"Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino, ya es tarde y debemos descansar…ha sido un largo día" Timaeus sonrió a sus amigos, que asintieron y siguieron su camino.

"De acuerdo" Wyrda sonrió, pero al comenzar a caminar tomó un camino distinto "será mejor que lleve a Mine a su dormitorio, no vaya a ser que la vayan a regañar"

Wyrda tomó del hombro a su amiga. Que la miró algo confundida.

"es cierto" Hellmos miró preocupado al cielo "ya es tarde, y los guerreros no deben estar fuera después del atardecer"

"Pero…" Mine miró a los chicos con el ceño fruncido "¡ustedes también son guerreros y ustedes si pueden estar fuera hasta tarde!"

"Así es…pero a diferencia de ti, nosotros cuatro ya no necesitamos que nos cuiden; por que podemos cuidarnos solos…"

Critius miró a sus compañeros y deteniendo su mirada en Hellmos, apareció una expresión cansada en su rostro

"…mas bien, solo somos tres los que sabemos cuidarnos solos" sonrió de lado, como solía hacerlo cuando molestaba a alguien; Timaeus, Wyrda y Mine rieron tranquilamente mientras Hellmos miraba con odio al castaño, Wyrda dio la vuelta sin soltar a Mine y comenzó a caminar

"Nos vemos dentro de un rato" Dijo mientras les hacía un ademán con la mano "tengan cuidado"

"De acuerdo" Timaeus se despedía de Mine con la mano, al igual que Hellmos mientras que Critius solo sonreía a su manera.

Mine se despedía de los chicos con su mano "¡Nos vemos después!"

Y así la silueta de las chicas desapareció en medio de las sombras de los árboles.

Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos se miraron y con una sonrisa reanudaron su camino a su cabaña.

**Continuara…Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**Que tal aquí les traigo el otro capítulo de la historia.**

**Esperare sus nuevos comentarios y gracias**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

Capitulo 5

La luna llena iluminaba el camino que las chicas seguían, ambas venían riendo, hablando de aquellas cosas que solo ellas comprendían.

El destino siempre ha trabajado de una manera extraña, y en esta ocasión decidió que ambas chicas se conocieran, y era algo que les alegraba.

"Ahí esta" Wyrda sonrió mientras señalaba una pequeña cabaña, bastante acogedora, situada entre unos hermosos y grandes pinos.

"si" Mine y Wyrda se sonrieron e hicieron una carrera hacía la pequeña casa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Mine la abrió con mucho cuidado, para así no hacer ruido; pero cuando ambas chicas ya se encontraban adentro, una luz las sorprendió.

Ambas volvieron su mirada asustadas para ver al responsable, y se encontraron con una chica de la misma edad de Mine, de cabello castaño claro con rizos sujeto con un moño rosa, y en su rostro una sonrisa cómplice les dio la bienvenida.

La chica traía un pijama de color rosa, y en su mano sujetaba una vela.

Wyrda y Mine suspiraron aliviadas

"¡Cielos! nos asustaste Carmen" Dijo con una sonrisa Wyrda, mientras miraba alrededor, al parecer no había nadie, aparte de ellas tres.

"Si "rosa" nos asustaste" Mine sonrió al igual que la pequeña Carmen, a quien apodaba "Rosa" por la razón de que ese color era su preferido.

Las pequeñas se conocían desde hace poco, ambas eran guerreras del tercer nivel, por lo que vivían en la misma cabaña junto con otros 6 chicos.

"Pues así de negra deben tener su conciencia" Carmen rió por lo bajo "Y dime Mine ¿Dónde demonios estabas?"

Mine miró a Wyrda, como dándole a entender que necesitaba ayuda

"Ella estaba conmigo" Wyrda salió al rescate de su amiga "Por eso mismo es que la acompañe para que no la fueran a regañar, pero…no veo a nadie aquí"

Wyrda camino por la estancia tranquilamente, como para encontrar indicios de algún profesor pero todo estaba vació.

"¿Qué acaso no hay nadie?"

Carmen sonrió, mientras Mine también buscaba con la mirada a su cuidador.

"De hecho no hay nadie desde hace tiempo, la maestra salió antes del atardecer y no ha regresado" respondió sencillamente Carmen y después con una sonrisa miró a Mine a la cara "Es decir, que te salvaste"

Las tres chicas rieron tranquilamente, y después de convencer a Wyrda para que se quedara un poco subieron a su habitación, al llegar Mine se puso su pijama, que era de color azul fuerte, compuesta de una playera y una pantalón corto.

Mine y Carmen se encargaban de actualizar a Wyrda sobre los entrenamientos que los hacían hacer.

"Y en este nivel, nos mostraran a usar magia" Dijo Carmen animadamente.

"Si, yo recuerdo como es eso" Wyrda sonreía al ver a sus amigas tan entusiasmadas, ella recordaba como era estar en ese nivel; que en especial no era nada sencillo "pero la magia no es tan sencilla como creen"

Mine y Carmen miraron confundidas a Wyrda que acariciaba su cabello corto con ternura y con un dejo de tristeza, e intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

"pero nosotras podremos superarlo ya lo veras, amiga" Mine miró decidida a Wyrda, que le sonrió

"Además mira…" Mine movió su playera, descubriendo su espalda mientras mostraba su hombro derecho "La marca de guerreros ya nos esta apareciendo"

Wyrda abrió sus ojos sorprendida, en el hombro de Mine había la silueta de un pequeño dragón de color negro, esa era la marca de los guerreros.

Cuando un guerrero llegaba al nivel 5, la magia que tienen dentro comienza a marcar en ellos la identificación. Al terminar el entrenamiento, cuentan las leyendas, que si se convierten en los guerreros legendarios, el color de la marca se vuelve de un color azul y plateado.

La marca de Mine y Carmen aun era de un tono muy débil, debido a que su magia aun no era muy poderosa.

Wyrda sonrío, así había sido con ella, aun lo recordaba bien.

"Me alegro por ustedes chicas" La castaña se puso de pie "Será mejor que me vaya, ha sido un largo día"

Carmen se despidió de Wyrda, y Mine la acompaño hasta la puerta, cuando Wyrda ya estaba afuera de la cabaña se despidió de su amiga mientras comenzaba a andar, y en voz tranquila decía

"Mañana te iré a ver al entrenamiento, nos vemos Mine"

"Hasta mañana Wyrda" respondió la pequeña y la puerta se cerró.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una cabaña idéntica y en esta había un chico que miraba insistentemente por la ventana

"¡Wyrda ya se tardo mucho!" Timaeus miraba por décima y tanta vez hacía el bosque. Hellmos lo observaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa de medio lado

"Te preocupas demasiado, Wyrda sabe cuidarse sola" El rubio sonrió mientras daba un mordisco a una galleta de avena

"Lo se, pero el viento ha cambiado" Timaeus miró al rubio preocupado "Tengo un mal presentimiento"

Hellmos miró alarmado a Timaeus, si él se preocupaba por algo no era nada bueno.

"Timaeus…" Hellmos iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció alguien que bajaba tranquilamente de las habitaciones.

Timaeus y Hellmos miraron a Critius que entraba ya con su ropa de dormir, el castaño miró a sus compañeros y levanto una ceja.

"Timaeus ya puedes ducharte" Dijo el castaño indiferente a la situación, mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, tomaba un libro, y se sentaba en un gran y cómodo sillón.

"Ve, yo esperare a Wyrda" Hellmos sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta su amigo "De seguro cuando Wyrda regrese, también querrá tomar un baño caliente, a sido un largo día para todos"

Timaeus miró al rubio, y luego paso su mirada a Critius, quien quito sus ojos del libro y lo miró

"No debe tardar mucho en llegar, quédate tranquilo, esa niña sabe cuidarse sola"

"De acuerdo" la voz de Timaeus se escuchaba indecisa, pero después sonrió, y salió de la habitación.

"Creó…" Hellmos miró por la ventana "…que a todos nos preocupo lo que el rey nos dijo"

"A esto es lo que un guerrero se debe enfrentar" Fue la sencilla respuesta de Critius mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

El viento había cambiado, de ser una suave brisa se había convertido en un fuerte viento que movía las copas de los árboles con dureza, Wyrda caminaba sujetando la capucha negra con sus manos.

"¡Maldita sea!" Se colocó detrás de un árbol "¿Como puede ser? Si hasta hace unos momentos el clima estaba perfecto"

La chica se sentó esperando que el viento se calmara un poco, unos minutos después el clima había cambiado

"¡Genial! Ahora ya puedo regresar a casa" Wyrda se puso de pie, pero justo antes de comenzar a caminar, un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho la hizo detenerse.

"¿¡Qué me esta pasando!? El hombro me…du...e...le"

Wyrda cayó de rodillas, mientras apretaba con su mano el hombro derecho, era como si algo la estuviese quemando, realmente dolía.

"¡Por favor BASTA!" grito, de pronto el dolor desapareció, dejando a la chica acurrucada en el suelo, mientras su respiración era entrecortada y su frente se veía cristalizada por el sudor.

"¿Qué…demonios…fue...e...eso?"

Wyrda se puso de pie con esfuerzo, sin importarle que su ropa estuviera llena de tierra y nuevamente comenzó su camino.

Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos se encontraban esperando a la chica, ya se había tardado bastante, y esto tenía a los guerreros muy nerviosos.

Se podía sentir un ambiente tenso en aquella habitación, Hellmos golpeaba con su dedo la mesa, lo que tenía a Critius muy molesto y sin poderse concentrar en el libro, Timaeus no dejaba de mirar a la puerta esperando que en cualquier segundo Wyrda entrará disculpándose por su retraso.

Y el silenció se hizo total cuando Hellmos detuvo su constante golpeteo.

Pasaron 1, 2, 3 segundos cuando…

"¡La voy a buscar!" Timaeus se levanto rápidamente de la silla alarmando a sus compañeros, tomó su capa negra, y colocándose la capucha salió de la cabaña.

Hellmos y Critius lo siguieron, pero al salir miraron que Timaeus estaba de pie inmóvil, mirando hacía un lugar fijo.

A lo lejos se veía la silueta de Wyrda, caminaba con cansancio pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Wyrda…" Timaeus la miró con cuidado, parecía cansada, su ropa llena de tierra la hacía verse aun peor.

"Ya…llegue" Fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de sonreír "Lamento llegar tarde"

Todos entraron nuevamente a la cabaña.

Wyrda dejo su capa en un perchero que estaba junto a la puerta, mientras los otros tres la miraban algo confundidos

"¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?" Preguntó Critius, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa apenada

"Lo que ocurre es que…cuando venía de regresó me tropecé y pues termine así" Rió tranquilamente la chica.

Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos intercambiaron una mirada y después observaron de nuevo a la chica.

"Iré a tomar un baño, en un momento bajo" Wyrda sonrió mientras miraba a sus amigos "Hellmos ¿Podrías hacerme uno de tus tes para quitar el dolor?"

Timaeus miró a la castaña algo preocupado ¿Dolor? La chica no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero mejor lo dejaba así, si algo le ocurría, ella jamás decía la verdad del todo, no le gustaba preocupar a la gente.

Hellmos con una sonrisa asintió moviendo la cabeza

"Claro Wyrda, en seguida lo hago"

"¡Gracias!" Respondió ella mientras dándoles la espalda, subía a su habitación.

Los chicos se miraron, Hellmos se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el te de su amiga, Timaeus acomodó las piezas en un tablero de ajedrez para tener en unos minutos la partida que siempre jugaba con Wyrda, y Critius siguió leyendo junto a la chimenea.

El agua fría cubría su cuerpo y la hacía sentirse mejor, el dolor de su hombro desparecía poco a poco, fuese lo que fuese que había ocurrido, no le gustaría que volviera a ocurrir.

Wyrda estaba sentada en una gran tina acariciado su hombro, en donde años atrás la marca de los guerreros había aparecido, solo que a diferencia de siempre, en ese momento la marca era de un color rojo, un rojo tan vivo que parecía una quemada recién hecha.

**Continuara…Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**Que tal aquí les traigo los otros capítulos de la historia.**

**Quiero avisar que subiere 2 capítulos cada semana**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a ti anzubrief… gracias por leer, espero sus reviews**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

Capitulo 6

El sol entraba por las ventanas de una pequeña habitación, obligando a despertar a la chica castaña que envuelta en las sabanas gruñía molesta, como le costaba levantarse temprano.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta, la hicieron gruñir nuevamente, mientras dando la espalda a la entrada trataba de dormir un poco mas. La puerta se abrió, y alguien entro.

"Wyrda…" Timaeus sacudía suavemente a la chica, mientras con una tierna sonrisa miraba que su amiga se acurrucaba más en la cama y se envolvía aun más en las sabanas "…Ya levántate"

El de ojos violetas rió por lo bajo, siempre había sido así, Wyrda le costaba trabajo despertarse en las mañanas y eso le ocasionaba muchos problemas, sobre todo antes de ser guerrero de primer nivel.

Hellmos miraba desde la puerta, y de pronto una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, si la chica no se levantaba el llevaría acabo su maléfico plan.

Timaeus aun intentaba que su amiga se levantara, pero ella no respondía, el chico sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, y volvió su mirada.

"Timaeus, déjamelo a mi" Hellmos le hizo un ademán para que se moviera, y cuando Timaeus se movió, el rubio dio unos pasos atrás y con una sonrisa miró a su objetivo.

Timaeus observo con horror como el chico corría y se abalanzaba sobre la cama, cayendo en la chica mientras reía y gritaba un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Por su parte Wyrda se había despertado ya, y se quejaba y chillaba por lo que Hellmos había hecho. Timaeus comenzó a reír, la escena se había vuelto muy graciosa, Wyrda golpeaba con su almohada al rubio, que reía como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas, lo que provoco que Wyrda también riera a carcajadas.

"¡Ya basta!" Critius detuvo todo aquel alboroto, Timaeus, Hellmos y Wyrda miraron al castaño "Ya es tarde, y tenemos que ir a ver al rey"

Wyrda miró a Hellmos, y se levantaron de la cama, mientras Timaeus sonreía tranquilamente.

"Tienes razón…" Dijo Wyrda acomodando su ropa "…además le dije a Mine que la iríamos a ver a su entrenamiento" Concluyo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de sus amigos. Critius iba decir algo pero Hellmos lo interrumpió

"¡SI!" Grito el rubio emocionado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación "¡Vamos a ver a Mine!"

"Es cierto, hoy comienza su entrenamiento de tercer nivel" Timaeus sonrió y miró a sus amigos "le enseñaran a usar magia, a partir de ahora"

Critius por su parte solo afirmo y se fue ocultando una leve sonrisa, Hellmos y Timaeus dejaron a Wyrda, que unos minutos después bajaba ya vestida.

Así tomando su capa y acomodando su espada en la funda, los guerreros salieron de su cabaña y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde estaría Mine.

El día era hermoso, aunque hacía un poco de frío; el viento de la noche anterior había traído consigo una temperatura más baja, y aunque el sol brillaba, daba la impresión de ser un sol invernal.

Juntó al palacio del rey, se encontraba el área de entrenamiento de los guerreros de los primeros niveles, y entre la ráfaga de viento que inundaba el lugar se podía ver un grupo de 14 chicos y chicas que miraban impacientes la entrada, pues su maestro aun no había llegado.

Una pequeña en especial, estaba sentada un poco alejada, juntó con otra chica de su edad; ambas bostezaban constantemente.

"De haber sabido que el maestro no iba a llegar temprano, me hubiera podido quedar en la cama unos minutos más" Carmen bostezo y cerró un poco sus ojos.

Mine por su parte miraba a todos lados buscando a unas personas.

"_Ya se tardaron_" Mine miró a la gran reja, como si en cualquier momento sus amigos aparecieran por ella, pero entonces recordó algo "_pero Wyrda…_"

Mine comenzó a reír "le va a costar mucho levantarse tan temprano"

Carmen escuchó a Mine, y con una sonrisa asintió "Creó que es lo mejor de ser de primer nivel…" Mine miró a "rosa" interrogantemente "…No tienes maestros que te regañen, y puedes hacer lo que quieras"

Mine y Carmen rieron, de pronto un gran escándalo se formó en la entrada y las chicas fueron interrumpidas por un par de risas tontas y grititos entusiasmados, ambas giraron sus rostros curiosas.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" Preguntó Carmen mientras señalaba el lugar de donde venía todo el ruido.

"Tal vez…" Mine se puso de pie, y sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa miró a su amiga "El maestro ya llegó, vamos a ver"

Carmen asintió y ambas chicas corrieron en dirección de la gran bola de gente, pero antes de llegar una compañera de las chicas grito:

"¡LOS DE PRIMER NIVEL VINIERON, HAN VENIDO A VERNOS!"

Mine se detuvo en seco, proceso lo escuchado y con una sonrisa retomo su camino; cuando llegó se tuvo que abrir paso entre la gente y cuando por fin alcanzo a sus amigos, no pudo hacer más que reír.

Timaeus miraba apenado a todos lados, pues estaba rodeado de muchas chicas que le admiraban y Wyrda por su parte recibía miradas acusadoras, pues al verla llegar al lado del de ojos violetas, ocasionaba en las admiradoras de Timaeus un poco de…mmm ustedes saben.

Critius miraba indiferente, pero su actitud fría también ocasionaba que muchas de las chicas presentes se sintieran atraídas a el, y Hellmos por su parte, era muy querido entre todos, y el parecía disfrutar de su fama.

A pesar de que Wyrda era odiada por algunas de sus colegas, los chicos la admiraban mucho, por lo que Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos no eran muy queridos del todo.

Los 4 eran odiados y admirados a su forma, y entre todo lo que ocurría se llego a escuchar una frase que hizo que más gritos entusiasmados se escucharan.

"¡NUESTROS MAESTROS SON LOS DE PRIMER NIVEL!"

Timaeus, Wyrda, Critius, Hellmos fueron ensordecidos por el alboroto creado, y tuvieron la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero fue entonces cuando una voz hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

"¡YA BASTA!" Grito un hombre de porte arrogante y de irritante sonrisa, con el cabello oscuro y piel tostada "¿Qué alboroto es este? En mi clase, no permito este tipo de comportamiento."

Al ver al hombre la mirada de Wyrda se volvió fría, lo que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos. Mine miraba confundida al recién llegado ¿Ese hombre era su maestro?

Todos los chicos se fueron alejando decepcionados, los de primer nivel no serían quienes les enseñaran.

El hombre miró con cuidado a su nuevo grupo, pero entonces se percato de que habían unas personas ahí, personas que el conocía bien.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los pequeños, se acercó arrogantemente a los de primer nivel, con una sonrisa cínica y manteniendo la mirada en Wyrda, que lo miraba con odio puro.

"Vaya, vaya…" Dijo mientras se detenía enfrente de sus antiguos alumnos "…miren quienes vinieron, Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y… ¿eh? no recuerdo tu nombre ¿Cómo era?"

Dijo arrastrando las palabras, lo que ocasiono que Wyrda lo mirara con mucho menos rencor de lo que sentía, Mine miró temerosa a su amiga; jamás la había visto así.

Más todos se sorprendieron al ver en el rostro de la castaña una sonrisa retadora.

"Mi nombre es Wyrda…si quieres te lo puedo escribir, por que es un nombre que pasara a la historia Fernaid"

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el ambiente, el rostro de aquel hombre se vio deformado por una expresión de ira mal disimulada.

Timaeus, Hellmos y Critius no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco, mientras miraban a aquel hombre con una infinita repulsión. Timaeus iba a decir algo, pero Wyrda lo miró un instante, dándole a entender, que esa era su pelea.

Fernaid se acercó a la castaña y tomo un mechón de sus cabellos, mientras acercando su rostro al de la chica decía altaneramente.

"Es verdad, tu nombre es Wyrda…como pude olvidar el nombre de aquella que deshonro el titulo de guerrero" Dijo mientras con una sonrisa más irritante movía su mano para tocar el rostro de Wyrda, pero de pronto se detuvo, y Mine y sus compañeros miraban asustados lo que ocurría.

"Si algo me enseñaron bien fue a defenderme, así que si me tocas, juró que te cortare en dos…" Wyrda apretaba la hoja de su espada contra el abdomen de aquel sujeto que la miraba con profundo odio "…desde el ombligo hasta tu garganta" La espada recorrió el trayecto mencionado, y Wyrda miró como Fernaid se alejaba de ella, con los ojos desorbitados por la furia.

El silencio reinaba, por lo que se podía escuchar con claridad lo que ambos decían, el hombre sonrió y enfrento de nuevo a Wyrda

"Si tan bien sabes defenderte, muéstrame…" sacó su espada, a lo que la castaña se puso en guardia y se alejo de los demás "... ¡Pelea conmigo!"

Fernaid se acercó en un rápido movimiento que Wyrda esquivó, ambos peleaban a una velocidad increíble, y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus espadas chocando.

Timaeus, Hellmos y Critius miraron alarmados lo que ocurría, pero entendieron que la chica jamás los perdonaría si se interponían, por lo que solamente se hicieron a un lado, mientras los pequeños guerreros observaban atentamente, Mine no entendía ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Las hojas de las espadas brillaban furiosas, mientras sacaban chispas al roce más insignificante. Wyrda cubría y Fernaid atacaba, así hasta el momento en que las espadas no se movieron más, detenidas la una con la otra, mientras los ojos de los contrincantes se miraban con odio puro. Timaeus miró sorprendido como los ojos de Wyrda pasaban de un color café a uno rojo, más no entendió la razón; solamente sabía que la chica frente a el, ya no era Wyrda.

Wyrda empujó a Fernaid liberando su espada, para así poder continuar con su duelo, mientras corrían y usaban todo lo que había a su favor.

En uno de sus movimientos, Fernaid empujo a Wyrda contra un poste y estuvo a punto de clavar la espada en la chica, pero ella se movió y lo único que recibió fue una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, de la cual caía un hilo de sangre.

La pelea siguió unos segundos, de pronto Fernaid tropezó con una roca, y Wyrda lo atacó.

"¡WYRDA!" gritaron al unísono Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos, al ver como la chica estaba a punto de cortar al sujeto cegada completamente por la ira.

"¡ALTO!"

Una voz interrumpió la pelea, haciendo que Wyrda y Fernaid miraran al responsable.

De pie, en la entrada estaba el rey, observaba con seriedad la situación y acercándose, pasó su mirada por los presentes.

Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos lo miraban en silencio, los pequeños de tercer nivel, algunos asustados y otros decepcionados por no ver terminar la pelea, miraban al soberano respetuosamente.

Y en medio estaban Wyrda y Fernaid ambos aun agitados por la pelea.

El rey miró seriamente a la castaña percatándose de sus ojos color rojo, la chica esquivó su mirada, después paso su vista a Fernaid que aun tirado en el suelo miraba furiosamente a la chica.

"Fernaid…" Dijo Iron Hearth fríamente, el moreno solo miró al rey sin respeto, mientras se ponía de pie "… ¡Se puede saber, que estas haciendo aquí!"

"Yo…yo" Balbuceo el moreno ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, y la fuerte mirada del rey

"¡TU TIENES PROHIBIDO ENTRAR AQUI, Y SOBRE TODO ACERCARTE A LOS ALUMNOS!" Grito furiosamente Iron Hearth, provocando temor en Fernaid "BIEN LO SABES"

Wyrda lo miraba sorprendida e intercambio una mirada con Timaeus, quien pudo ver que las pupilas rojas de la chica dejaban de brillar.

"Así que por desobedecer, serás castigado…" El rey levantó la voz

"¡GUARDIAS!"

Fernaid miró con horror lo que venía, y actuando cobardemente intentó huir, pero Timaeus y Critius se interpusieron en su camino, por lo que los guardias lo apresaron sin problemas.

"¡Llévenselo! Mi hijo verá el castigo que se le dará" Ordeno el rey, mientras los presentes miraban como se llevaban a Fernaid.

"¡NO, NO, ME VENGARE WYRDA, YA LO VERÁS!" Gritaba el ahora preso, mientras los guardias lo jaloneaban y desaparecían del lugar.

De nuevo un gran silencio se formo, pero fue roto por el sonido de algo metálico cayendo, todo miraron a Wyrda que observaba sus manos temblorosas y tenía la respiración entrecortada, la espada se encontraba a sus pies.

"Wyrda…" Dijo Iron Hearth serio, la chica lo miró neutramente, pero la mirada sería del rey se volvió calida, la castaña abrió la boca sorprendida.

El rey se acercó a Wyrda y limpiando la sangre de la mejilla de la chica pregunto

"¿Te hizo daño?"

Wyrda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y el rojo de su mirada desapareció dando paso a sus orbes cafés que fueron cubiertas con su flequillo, negó con la cabeza al momento que un nuevo hilo de sangre caía por la cortada.

"No más, del que ya me ha hecho" susurró Wyrda, mientras Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y Mine se acercaban y la rodeaban.

Iron Hearth sonrió tristemente, y recordó el por que había llegado hasta ahí; miró a los pequeños guerreros que estaban en silencio, sin comprender nada.

El rey se acercó y colocando su mano en la cabeza de Mine, miró a todos los niños.

"Lamento todo lo que han presenciado, y lo único que puedo decir es que hay personas malas en este mundo…" El rey miró uno a uno a los guerreros hasta llegar a la cara de Timaeus y sus amigos "…y eso es algo, que es difícil cambiar, pero con su ayuda mis guerreros podemos hacer que el mal desaparezca"

Los niños aunque confundidos se alegraron, el rey confiaba en ellos y ellos soñaban con llegar a ser guerreros de primer nivel, ellos serían el futuro de la Atlántida.

Lo dicho provoco un alegre murmullo que hizo que la tensión desapareciera por completo.

"Y bien…" Dijo el rey con una sonrisa mientras mostraba a un hombre delgado, alto, de cabello café claro y ojos oscuros que miraba fríamente a los presentes "…yo venía para presentarles a su nuevo profesor"

Los niños miraron con algo de desconfianza, se veía que era muy serio, sin embargo una sonrisa tranquila se dibujo en los labios de aquel hombre y se acercó a los pequeños

"Yo voy a ser su profesor, mi nombre es Octad…" El profesor se presentó y los niños lo recibieron con una sonrisa, el rey se alejaba al castillo, sin evitar darles una mirada a Timaeus, Wyrda, Critius y Hellmos.

Los dejaría tranquilos un momento, esperaría hasta que lo ocurrido se olvidará un poco.

**Continuara…Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**Que tal aquí les traigo los otros capítulos de la historia.**

Capitulo 7

Aunque el día había empezado muy frío. Ahora el sol ya había salido por completo, haciendo que hiciera mucho calor.

El entrenamiento de Mine había comenzado hace bastante tiempo, y los chicos que estaban sentados lejos de ahí, miraban en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir después de lo ocurrido.

Timaeus miraba de reojo a Wyrda, que con una mirada perdida daba la impresión de ver el entrenamiento. La chica había estado tan pensativa que no había limpiado la sangre de su mejilla, bien dicen que hay veces en las que duele más el alma, que el cuerpo.

Hellmos nerviosamente tomo una rama, y comenzó a cortarla una y otra vez para distraerse pues no sabía que podía decir, después de un tiempo la rama se había vuelto un pequeñísimo pedazo de madera.

Critius también miraba a la chica y fruncía levemente el ceño cada vez que recordaba el por que del odio hacia aquel sujeto.

Wyrda sentía la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella, pero la verdad no deseaba verlos; había sido impulsiva, se había dejado llevar por el odio que sentía por ese hombre y ahora no sabía como actuar.

Un calido roce la sacó de sus pensamientos, y miró al responsable de la mano que le había tocado la mejilla;

"Menos mal que solo fue esta cortada" Timaeus limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida, Wyrda asintió sin evitar sonrojarse.

"¡Si es bueno saber que ese desgraciado, ya esta pagando!" Dijo Hellmos impulsivamente, pues más bien dijo lo que venía de su corazón y no de su cerebro.

Cuando el rubio proceso lo que había dicho, rompió fuertemente la rama que tenía en sus manos y miró asustado a Wyrda, que lo miró y nuevamente sonrió, como solo ella sabía, esto tranquilizo el ambiente entre los cuatro.

"si, pero yo…" Wyrda susurro volviendo su mirada a los pequeños guerreros "…yo fui impulsiva, mi odio hacía ese hombre me controlo por completo; sino hubiese sido por el rey…yo… lo habría matado"

Un suave aire rozo los rostros de los muchachos, que en silencio escucharon la confesión de su amiga.

"Si lo hubieses matado, ese hombre hubiese pagado sus actos pero…" Critius hablaba tranquilamente "…el no es digno siquiera, de que la espada de un verdadero guerrero lo mate"

Ante estas palabras, Wyrda sintió como sus ojos ardían y sin siquiera saberlo, las lagrimas rodaron libres por su rostro; Timaeus que estaba a su lado, le rodeo los hombros cariñosamente y en un suave abrazo la dejo llorar. Hellmos se acercó y acariciando la cabeza de la castaña, susurraba una que otra palabra de aliento, Critius miraba y una sonrisa cariñosa se dibujo en sus labios.

Al poco tiempo la chica se había tranquilizado, y ahora solo podía escuchar los alaridos de los pequeños que felices observaban sus primeros logros con la magia.

"¿Qué les están enseñando?" Preguntó Timaeus mientras miraba como un grupo de niñas discutían acerca de quien intentaría primero.

"Parecer ser que les enseñan a como convertir una piedra en un pequeño amuleto" Hellmos explico, pues por lo que veía eso era lo que los niños estaban haciendo.

"Tienen que transmutar la piedra, deshacerla hasta sus componentes más básicos para así poder crear algo a partir de ellos, es más una ciencia que magia." Dijo Critius tranquilamente, Hellmos miro confuso ¿Qué hacen que?

"Alquimia…" Wyrda sonrió al ver que Mine miraba la piedra que le había tocado y pensaba en que hacer "…es un buen comienzo"

Los chicos se sonrieron y siguieron viendo en silencio a los que algún día ocuparían su lugar.

Casi a la hora del almuerzo, el entrenamiento de Mine estaba por terminar, Critius que estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, miraba como poco a poco los chicos se iban del campo, por su parte Wyrda, Timaeus y Hellmos reían al ver las expresiones de los rostros de los pequeños, unos reían y hablaban de su dotes para la magia, mientras otros casi llorando reclamaban el no poder con su trabajo.

"¡LO LOGRE!" exclamó una voz conocida por los cuatro, y a lo lejos podían ver como Mine saltaba mientras apretaba algo contra su pecho, el maestro movía su cabeza satisfactoriamente mientras le decía algo a la pequeña, que sonriendo se despidió y corrió en dirección de sus amigos.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie, y cuando Mine llegó con una sonrisa alargo sus manos mostrándoles lo que había logrado

"¡Miren, lo logre!" Ante la mirada de todos, había una pequeña cadena de la cual colgaba un dije, con la forma de una estrella de cinco picos dentro de un circulo, la piedra que le había tocado a Mine, era una que tenía una gran cantidad de plata, por lo que al caer el sol sobre el dije, este brillaba.

"¡Vaya, muy bien hecho Mine!" Timaeus le sonreía a Mine que emocionada recibía los halagos de sus amigos.

"¡Si muy bien hecho!" Hellmos tomó a Mine y comenzó a frotar su cabeza, mientras la pequeña sonreía más abiertamente.

"Nada mal…"Dijo Critius provocando que la chica se sonrojará un poco, pues era la primera vez que el castaño la elogiaba "…para una principiante"

Critius sonrió, mientras Mine suspiraba, y por ultimo la pequeña se acercó a Wyrda.

La castaña sonreía un poco apenada, pues por la forma en la que había actuado tal vez incomodo a su amiga, Mine suspiro y alargo el dije a Wyrda.

Wyrda estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mine, que la hizo quedarse callada.

"Para ti"

Mine sonrío con emoción, Wyrda no entendía y miró a su amiga como para darle a entender que no sabía como actuar, la pequeña se acercó, jalo a Wyrda para que ella se agachará y poniéndose de puntillas colocó el dije en el cuello de su amiga.

"Es una promesa…" Mine explicó antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo "…de que tu y yo, algún día pelearemos hombro a hombro y nosotros cinco protegeremos este reino"

Wyrda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y con una sonrisa se puso de pie, mas no dijo nada.

Los chicos miraron como ella daba la vuelta, y tomando una piedra del suelo, volvió al mismo lugar.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Mine, Wyrda transmuto la piedra en un dije igual, solamente que era un poco más grande, con una sonrisa lo colocó en el cuello de su amiga, y mirándola fijamente dijo

"¡Lo prometo!"

Después de eso, los cinco caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al palacio del rey, para hablar de lo ocurrido con el extraño poder.

Iron Hearth sonrió al verlos llegar, y los invitó a almorzar, esta ocasión Mine pudo entrar a la platica, pues algo en ella había llamado la atención en el rey, el sentía que podía confiar en la pequeña.

En la plática no había salido nada que tenía que ver con la pelea de Wyrda, lo cual la chica agradeció; más lo único que el rey dijo fue una nueva información se le había dado.

El tan poderoso poder que amenazaba al reino, provenía de lo que era, una pequeña piedra. Una piedra verde brillante como la obsidiana. Pasado un rato los chicos salían nuevamente del palacio.

"¡Una piedra!" Exclamó escépticamente Hellmos, mientras caminaba frente a los chicos junto con Mine. Los cinco iban por el camino del bosque.

"Pero debe ser un poder muy grande para que destruya un reino completo" Pensó Timaeus, mientras con un leve temblor pensaba en el maléfico poder. Wyrda asintió a la idea de su amigo.

"Debemos estar atentos, por cualquier cosa extraña que pueda ocurrir" Critius miró a sus compañeros, que asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Por favor, que es lo peor que puede ocurrir!" Dijo Mine ya cansada de las preocupaciones de sus amigos "¿¡Que en este momento comiencen a caer muchas de esas piedras!?"

Todos se quedaron en silenció pensando que tal vez la pequeña podría tener razón y se sonrieron, pero solo pasaron unos segundos cuando del cielo comenzaron a caer rocas de color verde... en cada lugar, en cada espacio.

Los chicos miraron horrorizados hacía el cielo

"No puede ser…" Susurró Wyrda mientras alarmada miraba a sus amigos, Timaeus y Critius se habían puesto algo pálidos, mientras Mine y Hellmos miraban el cielo sin decir nada.

¡El mal ya había llegado a la Atlántida!

**Continuara…Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**¿Qué tal, como se encuentran fieles seguidores de ? jaja que exagerada jaja**

**Como le comente hace una semana, todos los jueves voy a subir 2 capítulos nuevos de la historia de los guerreros legendarios, así que lo prometido es deuda.**

**Primero que nada: quiero agradecer sus comentarios, siempre me pone de muy buen humor saber que les gustan mis historias y gracias a sus críticas y opiniones crezco como escritora, mil gracias a:**

**Anzu brief: que lo lamento no pienso matar a hellmos, gracias a el wyrda se puede levantar a tiempo, además sin él, el grupo no seria el mismo… aunque no lo parezca es uno de los más importantes, sin sus conocimientos botánicos y fuerza no podrían continuar los guerreros de primer nivel jeje, gracias nuevamente amiga, nos vemos.**

**Aenor Sachiel: gracias por dejar tu opinión y por seguir de cerca de los muchachos, me alegra saber que empiezan a tomarle cariño a Mine, es alguien única e indispensable en la vida de cada uno de los personajes del fic. Esperare tus comentarios, gracias nuevamente.**

**Bien después de esto, es hora de dejarles los capítulos, ¡Disfrutenlos!**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

Capitulo 8

"¡WOW, ERES SICOTICA MINE!" Grito Hellmos haciendo que los chicos se asustaran, a excepción de Mine.

"Es psíquica hellmos…" Susurró Timaeus mientras pacientemente miraba a su amigo, que aun no había comprendido bien del todo, Wyrda rió al ver la situación, era bueno ser como Hellmos.

Critius por su parte suspiro exasperado ¿Acaso ese tonto no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría?

"¡Si lo soy!" Mine sonrió.

Critius volvió a gruñir, mientras Wyrda y Timaeus solo reían nerviosamente.

"Mine…" Hellmos hablaba con emoción "…Ahora di...QUE COMENZARAN A CAER MILES DE MONEDAS"

Y el silencio los rodeo.

"bueno…" Mine tomo aire y mirando al cielo grito "¡QUE TAL SI CAYERAN MILES DE MONEDAS Y SERIAMOS RICOS!"

"¡SI!" Grito emocionado el rubio, los dos chicos miraron al cielo esperanzados

Y nuevamente el silencio se formo.

3…2…1

"¡Ya basta no es momento para esto!" Grito Critius molesto

"¡Critius tiene razón…!" Timaeus miró a Wyrda "…será mejor que vayamos a investigar lo que ocurre."

"¡Si!" La castaña asintió, mientras ella, Timaeus y Critius salían corriendo, Mine y Hellmos aun miraban al cielo...

"¡...mmm no funciono...!" Hellmos bajo la mirada y vio que sus amigos se alejaban corriendo "¡OIGAN ESPERENNOS!"

El rubio tomó de la mano a Mine y ambos corrieron detrás de sus compañeros.

Al poco rato los guerreros llegaron al lugar más cercano en donde habían visto caer una de las extrañas piedras...la última para ser exacto...pues ya no caían más.

El lugar era el palacio en donde vivía el príncipe Dartz, el, su esposa y su familia vivían alejados del palacio real, pues hasta no ser Rey, no podrían vivir en el.

Los chicos se detuvieron y miraron con cuidado, el palacio estaba muy bien protegido, tenía rejas, árboles, guardias.

El príncipe no debería estar, pues como príncipe su trabajo era juzgar y castigar a todos aquellos criminales, traidores entre otros; y en ese preciso momento debería estar juzgando a Fernaid.

"¿Ahora que haremos?" Wyrda miraba la entrada "no podemos entrar si el príncipe no esta"

"Lo se pero tenemos que entrar…" Timaeus miró seriamente al palacio "Alguien podría activar la roca"

Critius asintió, si eso ocurría sería el fin para el reino, en eso llegaron corriendo Mine y Hellmos...

"Por que… no… nos esperaron..." Hellmos respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras Mine a su lado se dejaba caer en el suelo

"¡Que malos son!"

Mas los otros tres no les hacían mucho caso, seguían pensando en como entrar al palacio del príncipe. Hellmos miró la reja, luego a sus amigos y entendió, se unió para pensar la estrategia. Mine por su parte miró la reja, y notó algo que sus compañeros no vieron.

La pequeña se puso de pie, y acercó a la reja

"¡Ah Wyrda mira!"

Más los otros seguían muy pensativos y no le prestaban atención, Mine frunció el ceño

"Wyrda..."

"¡Lo tengo!" Dijo Hellmos llamando más la atención que Mine "que tal si cavamos un pozo, y nos arrastramos hasta el palacio"

Mine miró molesta a los chicos

"oigan…" Dijo la pequeña queriendo llamar la atención, más sus amigos ahora meditaban sobre la idea del rubio.

"Sería la única opción..." Wyrda pensó mientras miraba a la reja, Mine sonrió tal vez Wyrda ya se habría dado cuenta, pero la castaña miró a sus amigos y continuo pensando.

"oigan…" Dijo nuevamente, respirando y contando hasta cien para tener paciencia.

"También podríamos saltar pero..." Timaeus observaba el muro, y Critius entendió su idea

"Están los guardias" completo el castaño, a lo que los cuatro siguieron pensando, y así podrían llevarse toda la tarde, si nadie le hacía caso a Mine

"¡OIGAN!" Grito Mine ya desesperada, si tenían tiempo de dar sus ridículas ideas, tenían tiempo de escucharla. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña.

"¿Qué?…" Critius miró a la pequeña, esa niña nada más los retrasaba. Tenían que idear un plan para entrar y ella solo quería distraerlos. "¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"La puerta...esta abierta"

Todos la miraron como para procesar lo que dijo, la pequeña se acercó a la reja y dando un leve empujón… la abrió, mientras reía tranquilamente.

Timaeus, Wyrda, Critius y Hellmos miaron con los ojos abiertos como platos lo que Mine había hecho, y un silencio sepulcral los rodeo, mientras el aire soplaba.

Los cuatro se miraron y sin tomarle la mayor importancia entraron al palacio... decidieron separarse mientras corrían por los pasillos y buscaban si alguien estaba herido o si había ocurrido algo distinto, Timaeus llegó a un enorme jardín en donde tenían una fuente...ahí parado se veía la silueta de un joven de cabello verde sujeto con una coleta, aquel hombre se arrodilló y metió su mano en la fuente, al parecer buscaba algo.

Wyrda lo vio desde un balcón, y llamó a Timaeus "¡Rápido es el príncipe Dartz, parece que encontró algo!"

"Ahí debió ser donde cayo la piedra..." Se dijo así mismo, mientras corría en dirección del príncipe y sus amigos lo alcanzaban.

"Pronto, que tal si la encontró…" Critius apresuró el paso "…no podemos permitir que la active"

Pero cuando iban a llegar a donde se encontraba el príncipe, este sacó del fondo de la fuente una piedra de color verde...

"Muy tarde" Mine se detuvo en secó al igual que los demás, de pronto una gran luz rodeo a Dartz provocando que los guerreros cubrieran sus rostros con sus brazos

"¡No, la ha activado!" Grito Wyrda mientras ella, y los demás trataban de acercarse al príncipe.

Casi tan pronto como apareció, la luz se apagó y los guerreros miraron a Dartz caminando hacía ellos mientras sonreía, pero pudieron ver claramente como en su frente poco a poco aparecía una extraña marca, que brillaba con la misma intensidad que la luz que antes los había cegado.

"No" Susurró Timaeus.

Los guerreros miraban confundidos lo ocurrido...el príncipe quien era conocido por ser amable y siempre muy atento ahora tenía unos ojos llenos de locura y rabia...mientras una sonrisa cínica aparecía en sus delicados labios.

"Príncipe..." Hellmos susurró asustado, la mirada del joven soberano daba miedo.

El brillo en la frente de Dartz desapareció, pero al mismo tiempo uno de sus ojos de color ámbar se convirtió en un color verde...del mismo que el de la piedra.

"Miren nada mas..." Dijo tranquilamente Dartz, provocando un escalofrío a los chicos "…pero si son los guerreros de primer nivel"

El príncipe se detuvo frente a ellos mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su espalda. Timaeus y los demás estaban completamente confusos y no sabían como reaccionar mas se arrodillaron frente a su futuro rey.

"Príncipe Dartz" Respondió Timaeus en un susurro.

El príncipe Dartz enarco una ceja con diversión, esos chicos le tenían miedo y no sabía el por que, pero le gustaba esa sensación.

"Vamos no es necesaria tanta educación…" Contestó Dartz obligando a los guerreros a que lo miraran cuando sonreía cínicamente "…de hecho, en este mismo momento se me acaba de ocurrir una idea...para la cual los necesito"

Su sonrisa se incremento dándole un aire aterrador, los chicos intercambiaron miradas temerosas mientras se ponían de pie, Hellmos se acercó al ver que nadie reaccionaba y empujando a Timaeus, lo incito a contestar.

Timaeus miró molesto a Hellmos que le sonreía apenado, más tomo aire y retomo su autocontrol

"¿Y para que nos necesita, mi príncipe" Preguntó tranquilamente el de ojos violetas, lo que provocó que Dartz frunciera un poco el ceño.

"La Atlántida esta llena de muchos errores...será mejor que acabemos con ellos... ¿no lo creen?" El tono seco con el que esas palabras fueron dichas, provocó que los chicos sintieran un nudo en su pecho.

"¿Errores?" Preguntó Wyrda por un impulso, provocando que todos la miraran, lo que la hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza. El príncipe Dartz la miro y sonrió.

"Así es pequeña…" Dijo encantadoramente Dartz, mientras clavaba su mirada en la chica "…errores"

"¿A que clase de errores se refiere?" Preguntó Timaeus mirando los ojos de Dartz, con horror se percato de que el brillo que tenían era idéntico al de los ojos de Wyrda durante su pelea con Fernaid.

"La gente se corrompe...por el poder, por todo lo que pueden tener..." La sonrisa del príncipe se volvió más aterradora mientras dejaba salir desde su garganta una risa suave "…todos ellos están mal y yo, yo estoy bien."

Timaeus, Hellmos, Critius, Wyrda y Mine se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, la desconfianza los cubrió y miraron nuevamente al príncipe.

Dartz acariciaba la piedra como si fuera su posesión más preciada, introduciendo su mano en un bolsillo saco un pequeño listón y amarrándolo a la piedra se lo colgó en el cuello.

Al hacerlo su ojo ahora verde, brillo con mayor intensidad.

"¡Nos levantaremos en armas contra mi padre, gobernare la Atlántida...y acabare con todos aquellos que tiene oscuridad es sus corazones!" Sentenció el príncipe exaltando a Timaeus y los demás.

"¡QUE!" Gritaron los chicos, mientras retrocedían unos pasos y el príncipe reía abiertamente al verlos actuar de esa manera.

"¿Por qué se sorprenden? ¡Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que es por culpa de mi padre, que haya tanta oscuridad en el reino!" Agregó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Pero..." Timaeus estuvo a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpido por Critius.

"¡No podemos hacer eso!" El castaño se colocó enfrente del grupo, sus manos temblaban de furia.

"¡Esta acaso loco!" Exclamó la más pequeña de todos "¡Cómo nos puede pedir eso…!"

Una mano tapo la boca de Mine, más sorprendida vio que no era quien siempre lo hacía

"Espera, no vayamos a empeorar todo" Susurró Wyrda en su oído, Mine vio que Dartz las observaba con detenimiento, como si planeara algo y asintiendo la cabeza pidió a Wyrda que la soltará.

"No podemos hacer eso…" Dijo Hellmos serio "…el rey es nuestro único guía, es justo y bueno, no tenemos razones para quitarlo del trono"

"¡Y POR QUE NO!" Grito enfurecido Dartz, los guerreros se pusieron en guardia mientras retrocedían unos pasos "¡Yo soy su hijo y pronto seré su rey, tarde o temprano lo seré, así que...mejor dejémoslo para temprano!"

El príncipe Dartz rió escandalosamente, mientras los presentes lo miraban horrorizados sin decir nada; el príncipe observo como Timaeus daba vuelta y los demás sin decir nada lo seguían.

"¿A donde creen que van?" Pregunto Dartz con el ceño fruncido.

Timaeus se detuvo y volvió su mirada, mientras los demás lo imitaban

"¡No tenemos por que ayudarlo...!" Dijo seriamente "¡No lo haremos!"

Wyrda colocó su mano en el hombro de Timaeus, y así los cinco se marcharon dejando solo al príncipe que apretaba sus puños lleno de furia.

"¡Ustedes también tienen oscuridad en su corazón…!" Grito Dartz mientras los miraba alejarse "¡…eso quiere decir que somos enemigos!"

Los Guerreros continuaban su camino sin siquiera mirar atrás, aquel hombre ya no era el príncipe Dartz.

"¡Esta loco, como se atreve a pedirnos eso!" Hellmos caminaba tan tenso como los demás, más al llegar a la entrada Wyrda pareció reaccionar a algo y corrió hacía el palacio nuevamente.

"¿Qué ocurre Wyrda?" Grito Critius mientras el y los demás la miraban alejarse.

"La reina y la princesa…" Grito mientras se detenía y los miraba "¡Ellas estaban en el palacio!"

"¡No te preocupes!" Grito Mine mientras corría hacía ella "Cuando llegamos las encontré y les pedí que evacuaran el palacio, que era muy peligroso si permanecían aquí"

"¿En serio?" Wyrda suspiro aliviada, mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de su pequeña amiga "¡Muy bien pensado Mine!"

"Es cierto…" Agregó Timaeus mientras miraba a las chicas, que se percataron de que su rostro no había cambiado; aun estaba serio "…en ese estado, el príncipe Dartz las hubiera podido lastimar"

"El no era el mismo" Dijo Critius secamente mientras meditaba sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

"¿Creen que ese sea el poder de la extraña piedra?" Hellmos pregunto colocando su mano en su mentón.

"No lo se pero..." El semblante de Timaeus se volvió aun más serio que antes "…será mejor que le digamos al rey"

Todos asintieron y retomaron el camino hacía el palacio del Rey; más alguien más tuvo la idea de visitarlo, no precisamente para conversar.

**¡Continuara..!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**¡Y aquí el capitulo 9, disfrútenlo!**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

Capitulo 9

El sol daba un brillo tan especial a las copas de los árboles que sin duda hubiese sido un momento para admirar, más esta belleza no llegaba a los jóvenes guerreros que ahora solo sentían preocupación en su interior.

Caminaban con prisa, más el silenció hacía del camino mucho más largo.

"no… puedo creer…" Dijo Wyrda de manera distraída, mientras llamaba la atención de sus amigos "…que el joven Dartz enloqueciera y además que nos pidiera semejante estupidez"

Timaeus la miró fijamente "El nos pidió que quitáramos del trono al rey, que nos deshiciéramos de su propio padre"

El silenció se hizo aun más pesado, y lo único que se escuchaba era el viento soplar, más cierto rubio carraspeó su garganta ganándose así la completa atención de los demás.

"¡Insisto en que esa piedra le causo daño!" Agregó Hellmos mientras subía de un salto una gran piedra.

"Lo mismo digo Hellmos también creo que todo esto es culpa de aquella piedra, pero…" Timaeus colocó su mano en su mentón con un aire pensativo, mientras detenía su andar "…tengo una pregunta"

Los demás miraron al chico interrogantes mientras detenían sus pasos.

"¿Creen que el rey crea en nuestras palabras?" Dijo finalmente Timaeus provocando en sus amigos una preocupación más.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Wyrda trato de tranquilizar su voz al hacer la pregunta, más no pudo evitar un leve temblor.

"El rey jamás nos creería las palabras de su hijo, ¿o si?" Explicó, mientras daba una rápida mirada al camino, los demás intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

"Buena pregunta..." Hellmos miró a la misma dirección en donde se suponía estaba el palacio "¿Cómo se lo diremos?"

"¿Acaso creen que el rey nos tomará como locos?" Critius dijo en voz alta mientras los demás se fijaban en como cruzaba sus brazos "…somos guerreros, no mentirosos."

El castaño concluyo esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros se fijara en el temblor de sus manos.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón..." Wyrda empuño la espada con fuerza mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la inscripción del mango "…El rey no tendría porque desconfiar de nosotros"

"Entonces será mejor apresurarnos antes de que el príncipe Dartz logre su plan" Concluyo Hellmos mientras de nuevo se ponía en marcha.

Wyrda y Timaeus se miraron y comenzaron a caminar

"¿Dónde esta?" Los interrumpió la voz de Critius, al volver su mirada los chicos se percataron de que el castaño buscaba algo.

"¿Dónde esta quien?" le preguntó a su vez Wyrda, claramente confundida.

"Minerva" Respondió seriamente el castaño.

Timaeus, Wyrda y Hellmos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, y miraron alrededor, Mine no estaba.

"Es verdad... ¿Dónde esta Mine?" Preguntó Timaeus mientras miraba a Wyrda interrogante, la chica a su vez miró a Critius y Hellmos.

"¿No venía con ustedes?" Preguntó visiblemente nerviosa.

Hellmos se hacía la misma pregunta... entonces recordó que cuando salía del palacio, había visto a todos, más no recordaba el momento en que Mine se alejará...

El rubio se puso pálido, tanto que podía compararse con el mármol del palacio del rey, miró cuidadosamente alrededor por si su pequeña amiga aparecía por entre los arbustos, pero aparte de ellos cuatro…no había nadie.

"No esta…" Dijo quedamente mientras su mente procesaba algo que ni el mismo estaba seguro de aceptar. Más al ver que sus amigos se ponían pálidos y no decían nada, la realidad cayo sobre el como un balde de agua helada.

"¡No esta…NO ESTA!" Grito Hellmos mientras comenzaba a correr por todos lados "¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?"

Timaeus, Wyrda y Critius miraban como el rubio movía sus brazos mientras daba pequeños saltitos frente a ellos y volvía a correr, una imagen muy graciosa sino fuera por la situación.

"¡NO, MINE!" Gritaba más fuerte mientras buscaba entre los árboles de alrededor.

"Cálmate Hellmos…" Wyrda lo sujeto por los hombros deteniéndolo "...tiene que estar por ahí, no pudo alejarse mucho"

"Mejor dejémosla" Dijo Critius mientras comenzaba a caminar, Wyrda lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No seas malo…además fuiste el primero en preguntar por ella" la chica sonrió de lado, Critius se detuvo en seco al escucharla.

"¡No es verdad! ..." Dijo mientras la encaraba y la chica sonreía más "…es solo que me sentía muy tranquilo sin que nadie me molestara, y eso me extraño mucho"

Wyrda frunció el ceño y ahora fue el turno de Critius para sonreír altaneramente.

"¡BASTA!" Timaeus que hasta entonces se encontraba al margen decidió interrumpir "busquemos a Mine, no nos ayudará en nada pelear y llorar."

El chico de ojos violetas miró a Hellmos que tirado en el suelo sollozaba mientras llamaba melancólicamente a su amiga.

"De acuerdo" dijeron sus amigos y separándose comenzaron a buscar.

Buscaron por todos lados a la pequeña guerrera, Timaeus se dedico a buscar en cada árbol, Critius por su parte busco en los alrededores, Wyrda reviso en un rió cercano y Hellmos…

"No…" El rubio movió un arbusto para ver si Mine estaba ahí

"No…" Debajo de una roca.

"No…" Dentro de un tronco.

"No, no, no y ¡NO!" Grito desesperado Hellmos mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y miraba al cielo "¿Mine donde estas?"

Su grito llamo la atención de sus amigos, que a los pocos segundos llegaron a su lado para mirarlo llorar acurrucado en el suelo.

Timaeus intercambio una mirada con Wyrda, la chica lucía extremadamente pálida y parecía asustada, después miró nuevamente a Hellmos que sollozaba, y por ultimo miró a Critius que buscaba aun con la vista a la pequeña Mine.

Estaban preocupados, podía leerlo en sus miradas, tenía que hacer algo, lentamente se acercó a Hellmos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Hellmos tranquilo, ya veras que la encontraremos muy pronto" Dijo el chico mientras apretaba amistosamente sus hombros. El rubio lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos preocupación, acompañada de una determinación tan grande que los hacía brillar de una manera única.

El rubio asintió mientras suspirando lograba tranquilizarse.

"No estoy para esto..." Critius lucía tan frió como siempre, pero al igual que sus compañeros estaba pálido "…yo me voy, no pienso seguir así"

Los chicos miraron como el castaño daba vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, Wyrda lo miró fulminante mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Es que acaso no estaba preocupado?

"¡AQUÍ ESTOY!" Grito una voz conocida por los cuatro, Critius se detuvo en seco y miró sorprendido que Mine corría hacia ellos, al verla el peso que yacía sobre los hombros de los guerreros desapareció.

Wyrda corrió hacía su amiga seguida de los demás, más no pudo decir nada por cierto castaño que la interrumpió.

"¿Donde rayos estabas, que te pasa, porque te separaste?" Critius tomaba a la pequeña de sus hombros mientras la miraba molesto.

Timaeus y los demás abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, Critius arrugaba un poco la frente mientras fijaba su mirada en Mine.

"¡No me grites en frente de todos!" Dijo la pequeña mientras se soltaba del agarre del castaño y daba vuelta en dirección a Wyrda, Critius se puso de pie mientras su semblante se tranquilizaba, bueno al menos no estaba herida.

"Mine… ¡me alegra que estés bien!" Wyrda abrazo a su pequeña amiga, quien recibió el abrazo algo sorprendida, ¡Por favor solamente se había ido unos minutos!

"¿En donde estabas? ¡Nos diste un susto de muerte!" Agregó la castaña mientras se separaba de Mine y la miraba seriamente.

"¡Nos tenias preocupados!" Timaeus se acerco a las chicas y deteniéndose a un lado de Wyrda, tomo su mano para así tranquilizarla, la chica miró sorprendida el gesto, y apretando cariñosamente la mano de su amigo se calmo para después soltarlo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

La pequeña Mine miró los rostros de sus amigos, todos lucían cansados y pálidos, realmente se habían preocupado por ella y tenían buenas razones; se había alejado de ellos sin decir nada y la situación vivida en el palacio del príncipe Dartz, empeoraba las cosas.

"Yo…" Dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza, los demás la miraron en silencio "…yo lo lamen…"

"¡¡MINE!!" Grito un rubio interrumpiéndola, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, en los ojos del chico brillaban lagrimas de alegría, estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga sana y salva.

"Hell…mos..." Dijo entrecortadamente la pequeña, pues el abrazo la asfixiaba y sin contar que tenía todo el peso del rubio sobre ella.

"¡Hellmos ya la encontramos, pero nos iría peor si muere por asfixia!" Timaeus miraba nerviosamente como su pequeña amiga comenzaba a cambiar de color.

"¿Eh?..." El rubio abrió sus ojos y miró la cara de Mine "¡Lo siento!" Exclamo soltándola del abrazo mortal, para que así la pequeña pudiera respirar tranquilamente.

Después de unos segundos la pequeña se recupero y al recibir de nuevo todas las preguntas contesto.

"bueno, les diré... después de que salimos del palacio, comentaron que el rey no nos iba a creer sobre lo ocurrido…" al escuchar esto los guerreros volvieron a sentir un vuelco en el pecho.

"…entonces recogí unas de las piedras que se encontraba en el suelo, igual a la el príncipe Dartz tenía, la tomé para tener una prueba irrefutable de lo que había ocurrido y así solucionar el problema" Explico la pequeña, mientras sus amigos se miraban sorprendidos unos a los otros para después verla de nuevo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Bueno, bueno... ya vamos con el rey" Dijo la pequeña al ver que sus amigos no reaccionaban, Critius parpadeo un par de veces y luego dando vuelta comenzó a caminar.

"Si, mejor ya vamonos"

"Mine…" Todos estaban dispuestos a irse cuando la voz de Wyrda los obligó a detenerse.

"¡Dime!" Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Puedo ver la piedra?" Pregunto la guerrera con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para recibir el pequeño artefacto, los chicos la miraban algo confundidos.

"¡sip!" Respondió Mine mientras sacaba una pequeña piedra verde de su bolsillo, y con delicadeza la ponía en la mano de su amiga.

Wyrda la observó con detenimiento, era una piedra muy bonita pero había algo en ella que le causaba una mala sensación.

Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y Mine miraban atentamente a la chica, hacía rodar la pequeña piedra en su mano y sus ojos la seguían con sumo cuidado, pero se asustaron al ver como la chica de pronto se quedaba quieta y cerraba su puño con fuerza.

"¿Wyrda?" Timaeus se acercó lentamente a la chica más ella no respondió a su llamado.

"¿Wyrda?" Volvió a preguntar mientras le tocaba un hombro, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar y sus ojos lucían apagados, como si no estuviera conciente "¡Wyrda! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Despierta!"

Timaeus la tomó por los hombros mientras mirándola fijamente la movía, para ver si así despertaba pero no funciono.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" Preguntó Hellmos mientras sujetando a Mine se acercaba a ver, Critius también se había acercado y miraba con el ceño fruncido como su compañera apretaba la piedra en su mano.

"No lo se..." Respondió Timaeus mientras con desesperación movía con un poco más de fuerza a su amiga "¡Wyrda!"

"¿_Que es esto?..." _Pensó Wyrda mientras frente a sus ojos todo se volvía oscuridad "_¿Dónde estoy?" _

En aquel momento, todo parecía ser un sueño, a lo lejos observaba el mar, un océano oscuro que rompía con fuerza sus olas.

"_¿Qué es este lugar?" _Se repitió notablemente asustada, mientras dando unos pasos llegaba a la playa,fue entonces cuando la vio, frente a sus ojos pasó una silueta negra y enorme, que se arrastraba por el agua como si de una serpiente se tratara.

"_¿Qué es eso?" _Wyrda fijo su mirada en la silueta y pudo ver unos grandes colmillos y unos ojos rojos brillantes, que se acercaban lentamente hacía ella...

"_¿Qué es esa cosa?_" La castaña dio horrorizada un paso hacía atrás, mientras observaba como salía una marca en aquella criatura, la misma marca que el príncipe Dartz tenía.

"_Esa marca es… ¡Arg!" _De pronto un fuerte dolor la obligó a caer al suelo, Wyrda sujetaba con fuerza su hombro derecho, mientras sentía la marca de los guerreros arder como en aquella ocasión.

"_¡Basta!_" Grito para después levantar su vista y mirar petrificada como aquella bestia, estaba a punto de devorarla _"¡AHHHHHHHHH!"_

"¡WYRDA!"

Abrió sus ojos como cuando despiertas de una pesadilla, estaba de pie en un lugar del bosque, frente a ella Timaeus la tomaba por los hombros, Hellmos sujetaba a Mine, y junto con Critius la miraban fijamente.

"Wyrda..." Timaeus se dio cuenta de que Wyrda ahora parecía conciente, la chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos "… ¿Me escuchas?" Repitió.

Los labios de la castaña se abrieron lentamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor y luego fijaba su mirada en los ojos violetas del chico.

"Timaeus ¿Qué...que paso?"

Preguntó finalmente, más esto solo alarmó más a los muchachos.

"¿Eh?… ¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?" Preguntó nuevamente Timaeus mientras soltaba a la chica.

"No, yo no recuerdo nada..." Respondió más confundida Wyrda mientras con su mano acariciaba su cabeza "¿que ha pasado?"

Mine miró a su amiga, y con un leve movimiento se soltó de Hellmos "¡Wyrda, me asustaste!" exclamo mientras abrazaba a la chica de la cintura.

Wyrda por su parte recibió el abrazo confundida, y colocando lentamente la mano en la cabeza de Mine, miró a sus compañeros "¿Alguien podría explicarme que paso?"

Todos guardaron silencio, Wyrda miraba temerosa a su alrededor.

"Lo que paso es que..." Hellmos explicó mientras daba unos pasos hacía la joven "…cuando mine te dio la piedra, te quedaste quieta, no hablabas, ni siquiera pestañeabas, tu mirada estaba perdida y..." el rubio titubeo.

Wyrda frunció el ceño al ver esto y antes de que pudiera reclamar alguien le respondió.

"De pronto abriste los labios y dijiste _¿Por qué?_" Respondió Critius.

Más en el tono habitual del chico se podía escuchar un gran interés por conocer la razón de esas palabras. El rostro de Wyrda se vio deformado por una gran confusión y preocupación.

"Así es Wyrda…" Respondió tímidamente Minerva mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver el rostro de su amiga.

"¿Pero que fue lo que te paso?" Preguntó a su vez Timaeus, mientras fijaba su mirada en la castaña.

"No lo se..." Wyrda bajo la mirada confundida y sintió que sujetaba algo, poco a poco abrió su mano y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver una pequeña piedra verde en su palma.

Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, y Mine miraba a Wyrda con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Timaeus, tómala…" Dijo la castaña mientras soltándose del abrazo de su pequeña amiga caminaba hacía el joven con su mano extendida "…será mejor que tu la lleves, no lo se pero esa piedra no me da mucha confianza."

"De acuerdo" Timaeus tomo la piedra mientras miraba a la cara a su amiga y un nuevo silencio se formo, pero fue roto por un grito que hizo que los muchachos saltaran.

"¡Por dios!" Exclamo Wyrda mientras cubría su boca con la palma de la mano "¡El rey esta en peligro, y por mi culpa…!"

"Entonces continuemos..." interrumpió Critius mientras dando la vuelta corría hacía el palacio, seguido de Timaeus y Hellmos.

Wyrda miró a Mine y ambas chicas corrieron en la misma dirección, pero la castaña estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Minerva la miraba fijamente mientras corría.

"_Tengo un muy mal presentimiento, no se que fue lo que pasó no recuerdo nada…_" Más los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por una voz que la llamaba.

"Wyrda" Repitió Mine mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo sin detenerse, sabía que algo le preocupaba a su amiga pero como siempre ella no le diría nada.

"¿Ah?..." Wyrda observó a la pequeña "¿Qué ocurre Mine?"

"Yo también soy un guerrero pero lo más importante es que soy tu amiga…" Minerva corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su labios

"Si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes contármelo" La pequeña volvió su rostro con una gran sonrisa, Wyrda la miró sorprendida y sintió que el peso de sus hombros desaparecía.

"Gracias, Mine" Respondió Wyrda mientras sonreía, y seguían corriendo.

Era cierto, no estaba sola tenía amigos que la apoyaban y que siempre estarían con ella en las buenas y las malas. Juntos habían logrado superar distintas pruebas y en esta ocasión no sería diferente.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y corrieron para poder alcanzar a sus amigos.

**¡Continuara..!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cualli Tonalli!!**

**Que tal? Espero que esten todos bien, lamento mucho la demora para subir los capitulos, en serio que lo lamento, pero tuve un inconveniente pero aquí se los traigo y para recompensarlos… ahora decidi subir 3 capitulos por dia… jajaja**

**Voy a responder los reviews, mil gracias por sus comentarios siempre me animan a continuar espero que me sigan enviando sus criticas nn**

**Anzu brief: gracias a ti, que siempre me envias tus comentarios a tiempo y e animas a continuar, para responderte a tu pregunta pues… veras yo creo que el final es feliz y triste, pero espero que lo leas hasta entonces, solo asi me entenderas, gracias de nuevo.**

**KOKO7180: gracias por tu comentario, me animo mucho y sobre tu pregunta sobre las parejas, creo que es mas que obvio no? Jejeje me alegra que te guste la historia n-n gracias espero tus comentarios.**

**Aenor Sachiel: hola, es bueno saber de ti, mil gracias pr tu comentario y sobre la pregunta que me hiciste sobre ¿si voy a sacar algo del futuro? Debo decir que la historia se basa en la epoca de la atlantida, menciono algo sobre el futuro pero no tiene mucho que ver… espero aun asi que continues leyendo, siempre me anima mucho saber que estas pendiente de este fic nn**

**Y sin mas les traigo los capitulos:**

Capitulo 10

A pesar de sentir sus piernas pesadas y que sus pulmones iban a estallar, los 5 guerreros no se detuvieron en ningún momento; podían sentir que el frió de la 

tarde colaba sus huesos y oían en el viento una fantasmagórica voz que decía…

"¿Cuánto falta?"

"muy poco… Mine" Respondía a su vez Wyrda con voz entrecortada.

"… ¿y ahora?" Volvió a preguntar la pequeña mientras su paso comenzaba a ceder.

"... menos" Respondió su amiga con una sonrisa y una ceja fruncida.

"… ¿y ahora?" Mine no pudo más y dejándose caer trato de normalizar su respiración.

Al igual que ella, los muchachos se detuvieron para poder respirar tranquilamente, mientras con un gusto a sangre y calambres se miraban unos a otros.

"…eres… una… niña… latosa… ¿lo sabias?" Critius estaba recargado sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba dar una sonrisa altanera a la niña que estaba junto a él.

Mine sonrió al ver que el castaño estaba cansado pero jamás perdía el momento de fastidiarla.

"... la verdad…es que… si lo sabía…Critius" Respondió la pequeña mientras lo miraba con superioridad "y…tu…sabías… que…corres… muy… lento"

Al escuchar esto Critius, dirigió molesto sus orbes azules a Wyrda. La castaña lo miró mientras incorporándose sonreía; Critius siempre la miraba de esa forma cuando no sabía que decir.

"Tranquilo… Critius" La chica pasó saliva para así poder probar el sabor a metal que ahora guardaba en su garganta.

"Ya… llegamos" Dijo Timaeus mientras miraba al reino, que parecía estar en perfecto estado.

Todos miraron el lugar aliviados, al parecer no había ocurrido nada en su ausencia, el reino estaba a salvo.

"hay… que darle aviso al rey" Agregó mientras pasaba sus ojos violetas por sus amigos, que asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡¡wwwwweeeeee seré la primera en llegar!!" Grito Mine mientras volvía a correr, ahora con las fuerzas renovadas.

"¡¡Ni lo pienses!!" Grito cierto rubio mientras con una sonrisa corría detrás de Mine "¡¡Yo te voy a ganar!!"

Y así Timaeus, Wyrda y Critius los vieron alejarse, el castaño se encogió de hombros y perezosamente continuó con su camino, ocultando una sonrisa.

Wyrda y Timaeus se miraron y dándose una sonrisa cariñosa, siguieron tranquilamente a sus amigos; después de caminar unos segundos en silencio, Wyrda sintió como una mano la sujetaba para impedirle continuar, la chica volvió su mirada para después encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Timaeus que la observaban fijamente.

"Wyrda…" El chico miraba con un semblante preocupado a su amiga que guardaba silencio sonrojada "… ¿en verdad no recuerdas lo que viste?"

Wyrda lo miró sorprendida para después bajar su mirada.

"no... no lo recuerdo Timaeus" Respondió, más su sorpresa creció al verse sujeta fuertemente por los hombros.

Timaeus la miraba seriamente, la chica levantó el rostro visiblemente confundida.

"¿Es eso o es que no me lo quieres decir?" Pregunto fríamente el chico, Wyrda abrió su boca sin saber que decir "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí"

El tono de voz del chico sonaba con un dejo de desesperación y molestia, Wyrda lo miró para después sonreír cariñosamente.

"Timaeus…" El chico aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre su amiga "…se muy bien que puedo confiar en ti, desde que te conocí hace ya 5 años nunca he dejado de hacerlo"

Timaeus sonrió al recordarlo, y soltando completamente a la chica continúo con su camino seguido por la castaña, que escuchaba atentamente el sonido de las hojas bajo sus pies.

"Lo lamento…" Dijo después de un tiempo llamando la atención de Wyrda "…es solo que nos tenías preocupados"

"Lo siento" susurró tímidamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Descuida…" Timaeus le dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo "lo que importa es que estas bien"

Ambos se miraron completamente sonrojados hasta que la voz de alguien los interrumpió, a lo lejos Hellmos y Critius los llamaban mientras corrían hacía ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Timaeus mientras veía los rostros de sus amigos, parecían alarmados.

Cuando llegaron ante ellos, los chicos respiraban con pesar lo que asusto a Timaeus y Wyrda, que intercambiaron una mirada intranquila.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Volvió a preguntar Wyrda, mientras acercándose a Hellmos palmeaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

"El reino…" Decía el rubio mientras de golpe levantaba su rostro "… ¡El reino fue invadido!"

"¡Qué!" Gritaron al unísono Timaeus y Wyrda mientras volviendo su rostro a Critius esperaban una explicación, el castaño se incorporó y mirándolos seriamente asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Debió ocurrir en nuestra ausencia, el rey no esta y perdimos a Minerva de vista!"

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Wyrda se volvió pálido como una hoja de papel, Timaeus la miró y un estremecimiento pasó por su espalda.

"¿Cómo ha ocurrido?" Preguntó el de ojos violetas mientras arrugaba su frente al pensar en el responsable "Ha sido el príncipe Dartz".

Critius los miró fijamente esperando a que se tranquilizaran, y cuando eso ocurrió decidió continuar.

"Estábamos cerca del palacio... y a unos metros Minerva se alejo" Fijó su mirada en dirección al castillo.

"Poco segundos después varios guardias del palacio nos atacaron…" Agregó Hellmos mientras su mirada permanecía en Timaeus "…ellos tenían la misma marca que el príncipe Dartz"

Wyrda ahogo un grito mientras tapaba su boca con la mano.

"¿Y la gente del reino?" Preguntó Timaeus, mientras sentía una extraña rabia dentro de él, Hellmos negó con la cabeza, mientras Critius cruzaba sus brazos.

"No había nadie, al parecer ya habían huido pero…" Critius guardo silencio mientras mordía su labio, Timaeus y Wyrda lo miraban desesperados "…no encontramos al rey"

El silencio se hizo total entre los cuatro.

"¡Tenemos que buscar al rey y a Mine!" Exclamó Wyrda después de un rato "¡No deben estar muy lejos!"

La chica comenzó a correr pero un sonido en un arbusto cercano la hizo detenerse, los guerreros lo miraron alertas.

"¿Qué… que es eso?" Wyrda sintió temblar su cuerpo de miedo.

"No lo se..." Respondió Timaeus mientras colocaba su mano en la empuñadura de su espada "…estén alertas y si es necesario… ¡peleen!"

Todos asintieron en silencio y las vainas de sus espadas brillaron cuando el sol de la tarde las toco.

El arbusto se volvió a mover, pero ninguno de los guerreros estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir. De ahí salio una "pequeña" criatura cubierta por una capa color café manchada completamente de sangre.

Al mirarla Wyrda se puso literalmente transparente, y sin dudarlo dio unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de Timaeus, que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡¡Vine por sus almas!!" Exclamó fantasmagóricamente la silueta, provocando en el pecho de la castaña un gran vació.

"Es…es…es…" Wyrda sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Timaeus mientras temblorosa señalaba a aquella figura "es…es…un…un… ¡fantasma!".

La chica oculto su rostro tras su amigo, que sin bajar la espada miraba confuso la situación; si eso era un fantasma…no daba mucho miedo que digamos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Hellmos mientras daba unos pasos hacía su asechador.

"Vengo por sus almas..." Respondió nuevamente la criatura mientras caminaba hacía ellos, Critius abrió sus ojos y bufo al darse cuenta de algo, que al parecer sus amigos no habían visto.

"Ustedes no merecen vivir... no son guerreros." Agregó la figura mientras con pequeños tropiezos caminaba hacía los guerreros mostrando unos pequeños y brillantes ojos rojos, Timaeus sonrió al sentir que Wyrda apretaba su camisa con miedo mientras susurraba cosas como:

"¡¡no dejen que me lleve!!"

"¡¡Soy muy joven y bella para morir!!"

"¡Que se lleve a Critius al fin que casi nadie lo quiere!"

Su voz sonaba distorsionada por el miedo y las ligeras lágrimas que derramaba. Timaeus sonrió y guardando su espada comenzó a reír levemente lo que hizo que la figura se detuviera.

Hellmos y Critius también guardaron sus espadas, para sorpresa de Wyrda y la "curiosa" aparición.

"¿Qué están haciendo?…" Preguntó Wyrda mientras miraba con los ojos vidriosos a Timaeus "…el…el…el… fantasma nos va a…"

"Tranquila Wyrda" Dijo Timaeus tomando su mano y sacándola de la protección de su espalda "Eso no es un fantasma"

Wyrda abrió sus llorosos ojos y miró a sus amigos que reían levemente.

"¿Cómo que no soy un fantasma….?" Dijo molesta la figura mientras caminaba con esfuerzo "¡Yo soy…!"

"... Minerva" Interrumpió Critius mientras tomando a la "fantasmagórica figura" la levantaba y destapaba su rostro, Wyrda la miró con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y parpadeó un par de veces.

Mine estaba siendo alzada por la capa, mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados y miraba completamente molesta al castaño que la detenía.

"¡No es justo porque arruinas mi broma Critius!" Dijo la pequeña mientras con su puño trataba de pegarle a Critius que sonreía triunfante "¡Eres muy malo!"

"No me molestes" Respondió el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos, y abriendo su mano dejaba caer a Mine.

Wyrda tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo, sus amigos se habían percatado y ¿ella no?... tal vez Critius tenía razón era un guerrero patético. Timaeus se dio cuenta de la cara de su amiga y acariciando su cabeza, trataba de animarla.

Hellmos dejo de reír después de un rato y se percato en la capa que se quitaba la pequeña Mine.

"Mine..." Preguntó el rubio tomando la capa de su amiga "… ¿De donde sacaste la capa?"

Timaeus, Critius y Wyrda miraron con los ojos muy abiertos al chico… ese era un buen punto ¿De donde la había sacado? Era una capa muy larga y pesada para que ella la usara.

"¿Eh?...¡ah esto!" Dijo la pequeña mientras señalándola sonreía despreocupadamente "¡Se la quite a un muerto!"

"¡¡QUE!!" Gritaron los guerreros.

De acuerdo esa respuesta ninguno se la esperaba, Wyrda y Timaeus dieron un pasó hacía atrás, mientras el rostro antes tranquilo de Critius se volvía uno…uno…bueno no se podía describir. Hellmos…solamente soltó la capa mientras con rápidos movimientos limpiaba su mano en el pantalón.

"¿Cómo…?" Wyrda tragaba pesadamente la saliva mientras caminaba temblorosa hacía Mine "¿Cómo que se la quitaste a un muerto?"

"¡Si, se la quite a un muerto!" Respondió la pequeña tranquilamente, provocando en sus amigos un escalofrío.

"Cuando iba corriendo y Hellmos y Critius me seguían, me desvié para asustarlos entonces... vi un cuerpo inmóvil, que tenia una capa y estaba rodeado de esas piedras que vimos caer del cielo…" Explicó la pequeña detalladamente, más al escuchar lo ultimo Timaeus la interrumpió.

"¡Mine, llévanos con el cuerpo" Dijo impaciente, mientras comenzaba a caminar, Minerva asintió y comenzó a guiarlos a través de los mismos arbustos por donde había salido.

Al poco rato los 5 llegaron a un claro del bosque que quedaba cerca del camino, y ahí entre las hojas se podía observar una silueta inmóvil, los chicos se acercaron con sumo cuidado.

Wyrda temblaba incontrolablemente mientras pausadamente se acercaba al cuerpo, sin evitar mirar a sus amigos con ojos llorosos y suplicantes.

"Tranquila Wyrda" Susurraba Timaeus mientras animaba a la chica a continuar, la castaña solo tragaba saliva mientras cerrando sus ojos volvía a caminar. Critius miraba a la chica mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

"¿Puedo saber como es que siendo tan miedosa y supersticiosa llegaste a ser un guerrero de primer nivel?" Preguntó el castaño divertido provocando en la chica una gran vergüenza.

"Eso…eso… ¡no te incumbe Critius!" Respondió la chica mientras evitaba mirarlo completamente roja, los muchachos sonrieron divertidos.

De pronto se vieron parados a pocos metros del cuerpo, mientras cada uno lo observaba detenidamente. Wyrda lo observó con cuidado, algo no le parecía normal "¿En verdad esta...?"

"...¿muerto?" Interrumpió Critius mirando a la chica a la cara "eso parece"

"No estoy muy seguro..." Dijo Timaeus mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla, Critius y Wyrda lo miraron fijamente "…será mejor tener cuidado y no precipitarnos al acercar..."

Más el sonido de risas y pasos interrumpieron al chico, haciendo que los tres voltearan.

"¡¡Genial, nunca había visto un cadáver!!" Gritaba Hellmos emocionado mientras se acercaba al cuerpo.

"¡Yo tampoco, es genial! ¿No lo crees?" Preguntó Mine al rubio mientras con un palo picaba lo que yacía tirado.

Timaeus, Critius y Wyrda miraban con los ojos muy abiertos lo que ocurría, Mine al percatarse de las caras de sus amigos movió un brazo en el aire.

"¡Mira wyrda ven a verlo!" Gritó la pequeña mientras sonriendo invitaba a la castaña a acercarse.

"¡¡Timaeus ve esto, es genial!!" Grito a su vez Hellmos mientras señalaba al sujeto.

Timaeus y Wyrda lucían completamente abrumados mientras que Critius sentía como una vena amenazaba con explotar en su cien.

"…Mine no creo que eso sea correcto" Wyrda comenzó a hacer gestos para que la pequeña guerrera no siguiera.

"¡¡Hellmos deja eso!!" Timaeus grito autoritariamente, más ninguno de los chicos le hizo caso.

"!!QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!" Grito Critius sintiendo como un tic nervioso se apoderaba de él.

Mine y Hellmos salieron corriendo lejos del cuerpo al escuchar al castaño gritar, debía decir que cuando Critius se enojaba…daba mucho miedo.

"Será mejor que vea...al cuerpo" concluyó Timaeus mientras alejándose de sus amigos caminaba decidido hacía el cadáver. Wyrda, Mine, Hellmos y Critius lo miraron en silencio.

"Ten cuidado Timaeus..." la voz de Wyrda sonaba preocupada, Mine y Hellmos miraron picaramente a la castaña.

"¡¡UY si, ten cuidado Timaeus!!" Dijeron al unísono "¡¡No se te ocurra dejar sola a tu NOVIA!!" Agregaron enfatizando esta última palabra.

Wyrda se sonrojo completamente al escucharlos, mientras tanto Mine y Hellmos reían escandalosamente mientras sujetaban su estomago.

"¡¡Cállense!!" Grito la castaña tratando de ocultar su rubor, más al verla fracasar sus amigos reían con más ganas.

Critius respiraba lentamente mientras contaba hasta 10…100…o hasta 1000 mientras que de sus labios dejaba salir una y otra vez:

"¡¡Dame fuerzas!!"

Timaeus se acerco al cuerpo mientras sujetaba su espada en alto, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

"Esta… ¡Esta respirando!" Grito mientras dirigía sus orbes violetas hacía los chicos que sorprendidos corrieron a su lado.

Timaeus se agacho y sujetando a aquel hombre, lentamente lo volteo, los guerreros abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver que ante ellos, estaba Iron Hearth, el rey de la Atlántida.

"¡Es el rey!" Grito Wyrda mientras todos se arrodillaban juntó al gobernante, mientras Mine y Hellmos se miraban asustados el uno al otro, pensando en los posibles castigos que recibirían por haber tratado al anciano de esa forma.

A los pocos segundos percibieron que el gobernante despertaba y juntándose unos a otros lo miraban en silencio.

"¿Guerreros?" Dijo Iron Hearth mientras trataba de incorporarse, Timaeus lo sujetaba por la espalda para evitar que cayera.

"Tranquilo señor, no debe precipitarse" Exclamo el de ojos violetas mientras deteniéndolo, le evitaba ponerse de pie.

Iron Hearth cayó débilmente sobre los brazos del chico y observó apagadamente a los guerreros.

"El reino…" Dijo después de un rato mientras suspiraba "… ¡Ha sido tomado por el príncipe Dartz!"

Al escucharlo los chicos se miraron unos a otros y bajaron la cabeza en silencio, más el rey que parecía aun aturdido por lo ocurrido no se fijo en ello.

"Por alguna razón…" Continuó el anciano mientras su voz se llenaba de pesar "…mi hijo parece no... reconocerme"

Iron Hearth se dio cuenta de que los guerreros no se atrevían a mirarlo a la cara, algo había ocurrido y ellos lo sabían "¿Ustedes conocen la razón?"

Al preguntar el tiempo se detuvo para los guerreros que simplemente sintieron como una gran y pesada carga caía sobre sus hombros, el rey miró fijamente a cada uno de los muchachos y después mantuvo su mirada en Timaeus que asintiendo con la cabeza comenzó a hablar.

"El príncipe Dartz…" Comenzó bajito y despacio para no precipitarlo, mientras sus orbes miraban cada gesto que el rey hacía "…encontró una de esas piedras verdes y liberó el poder maligno que tenía"

"¡El no es el mismo! Señor él… él…" Continuó Wyrda mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza "… ¡El nos pidió que nos reveláramos contra usted!"

"Y cuando nos negamos a hacerlo, el dijo que al igual que usted nosotros éramos sus enemigos" Critius dijo sin algún impedimento, debían decirle la verdad al rey.

Iron Hearth abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el plan de su hijo, más sin darse cuenta sintió una extraña calidez interior.

"Y…" Continuó después de unos segundos en silencio "… ¿Se negaron a ayudarlo?"

Timaeus, Wyrda, Hellmos, Critius y Mine asintieron firmemente, esperando algo ansiosos lo que el rey diría; más la respuesta llegó como una clara y tierna sonrisa lo que sorprendió en sobre manera a los chicos.

"¡Gracias!" Iron Hearth los miró agradecido, esos niños eran más fuertes de lo que creía.

"¡Un verdadero guerrero jamás le daría la espalda a quien sirve!" Hellmos sonrió abiertamente, mientras sus amigos asentían con la cabeza.

El rey pasó su mirada por cada uno de los jóvenes rostros, pero cuando llegó a Wyrda pudo ver ante el, la viva imagen de alguien a quien amo mucho cuando joven y una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

"Timaeus ¿Puedes ayudarme?" El de ojos violetas asintió, y con cuidado incorporó al anciano.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" La voz del rey se volvió seria y firme, los guerreros supieron que iba a ocurrir.

"¡Entendemos!" Dijo Timaeus mientras el y sus amigos se ponían de rodillas ante el gobernante, esperando la orden que les iban a dar "¿Qué quiere que hagamos?"

"Debemos detener a mi hijo…" Iron Hearth era claro, para que así sus órdenes fueran seguidas con total exactitud "… para ello hay que vencerlo"

"¿Cuál es su plan, mi señor?" Timaeus y los demás escuchaban atentos a cada palabra que el rey les pudiera dar.

"Iremos al palacio y ahí lo atacaremos, si es necesario debemos pelear y…" Iron Hearth se vio interrumpido por Wyrda que sin aviso se puso de pie.

"¡Lo siento señor! Pero creó que es necesario que usted se quede aquí" La voz de la chica sonaba firme y lo que había dicho estaba muy lejos de ser una sugerencia. "¡Usted debe estar a salvo para que así, al final pueda volver al trono!"

Al igual que sus amigos, el rey miró sorprendido a la chica y nuevamente pudo ver en ella, a aquella amiga con quien solía jugar cuando niño.

Wyrda al ver que el gobernante no contestaba estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero una sonrisa cariñosa proveniente del rey la calló por completo.

"¡Tienes razón, Wyrda! Piensas como un verdadero caballero" La castaña se sonrojo al escuchar el cumplido, pues el titulo de caballero era mucho más importante que el de guerrero.

"Me quedaré aquí, ustedes deben detener a Dartz, antes de que cause más daño"

Los chicos se pusieron de pie, y colocando su mano sobre su corazón, aceptaron la misión.

"¡Será mejor que vaya a un lugar seguro, Señor!" Timaeus miró alrededor para encontrar un buen lugar en donde pudiera descansar el rey, más el anciano rió quedamente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico.

"Yo conozco el refugio perfecto, por mi no deben preocuparse pero…" Iron Hearth nuevamente los miró con detalle, tratando de no olvidar cada uno de los rasgos de aquellos muchachos "…ustedes, deben tener mucho cuidado"

"Dos de nosotros deben quedarse, para encargarse de que el rey se encuentre bien…el resto iremos al palacio a enfrentar al príncipe Dartz" Ordeno Critius mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

Timaeus y Wyrda se miraron fijamente y después observaron al castaño que asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Que Minerva y Hellmos se queden!" Dijeron los tres al unísono provocando que los otros dos los miraran indignados.

"¡¿Por que?!" Exclamaron los mencionados mientras molestos se acercaban a los chicos.

"Me parece una buena opción, Mine aun no perfecciona sus poderes…" Dijo Timaeus mientras miraba de reojo a la pequeña guerrera "…y esto podría ser muy peligroso"

Wyrda asintió y luego miró a Hellmos "Y Hellmos debe quedarse para proteger al rey y a Mine, por si algún enemigo se acerca"

Mine miró molesta a sus amigos.

"¡Hellmos a duras penas se cuida a si mismo!" Grito la pequeña mientras fruncía el ceño y hacía un puchero, Iron Hearth comenzó a reír por el comentario.

"¡OYE!" Grito el rubio completamente indignado, más antes de poder renegar algo Critius se acercó molesto.

"¡YA BASTA!" El castaño señalo a los chicos "¡Ustedes dos de quedan aquí y punto!"

Mine y Hellmos aceptaron a regañadientes y dieron vuelta, Timaeus y Critius emprendieron su camino hacía el palacio y cuando Wyrda comenzó a caminar, una mano la detuvo obligándola a voltear.

"¡Haces un buen trabajo!" El rey le sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabeza "¡Ella estaría muy orgullosa!"

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y bajando la cabeza sonrió; poco después corrió en dirección de sus amigos que la esperaban para así poder detener a Dartz y el maléfico poder de aquella piedra.

**Continuara….**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cualli Tonalli!! Nota:el nombre de shaka, fue idea de una amiga cualquier parecido con otro personaje es mera concidencia jaja**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

**Y sin mas les traigo los capitulos:**

Capitulo 11

Nuevamente caminaban por el bosque, más en esta ocasión debían hacerlo con sumo cuidado, podría ser que los guardias del príncipe Dartz, los estuvieran vigilando.

"Esto no me gusta nada" Susurró Critius mientras con la espada en alto, miraba alrededor "¡Se puede sentir una energía oscura por todos lados!"

Timaeus y Wyrda asintieron en silencio, mientras continuaban con su camino.

"Pero… todo luce muy tranquilo" Wyrda apretó la empuñadura de su espada "¡Da miedo!"

"¡En cualquier momento podríamos recibir algún ataque!" Timaeus se escondió tras el tronco de un árbol "¡Manténganse alertas!"

Critius y Wyrda asintieron mientras al igual que su líder, usaban de todo para no ser vistos; a lo lejos el palacio parecía tan tranquilo pero los chicos sabían de antemano que solo era apariencia.

Poco a poco se adentraron a la aldea, y llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento; la cuidad antes llena de vida parecía ser un pueblo fantasma y eso provocaba en los chicos un completo vacío.

Más al continuar con su camino pudieron percatarse de algo, que por el silencio parecía irreal, un lento y pesado golpeteo; idéntico al de una piedra cuando cae al suelo.

Timaeus, Critius y Wyrda se miraron alarmados y confundidos a la vez, ¿Qué demonios era ese sonido?"

"¡Auch!" Exclamó Timaeus al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pie.

Wyrda y Critius se paralizaron por unos segundos, esperando oír el sonido de los guardias yendo hacía ellos, más al darse cuenta que el silencio continuaba dirigieron respectivamente una mirada preocupada y amenazante al chico.

"¡Lo siento!" Expreso sin hablar, mientras buscaba alrededor lo que había pisado, en el suelo brillaba una pequeña piedra de color rojo brillante.

Timaeus la recogió lentamente, para que seguido de Wyrda y Critius se escondieran tras unos arbustos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Susurro Timaeus mientras abriendo su mano mostraba a sus amigos la pequeña piedra.

"Esa piedra…" Critius miraba fijamente la roca brillante "…la he visto en algún lado"

Wyrda asintió mientras tomaba el objeto, más a los pocos segundos abrió su boca sorprendida "¡Es la piedra de los…!"

Más no pudo continuar por que de un árbol cercano se escucho como una rama se rompía y alarmados vieron como alguien saltaba de este hasta llegar al suelo para después correr en dirección contraria a su localización.

"¡Podría ser un guardia!" Grito Wyrda mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que sus amigos.

"¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que llegue con Dartz!" Critius comenzó a correr tras la extraña figura, seguido de Timaeus y Wyrda.

El castaño corría tanto como sus piernas le permitían y cuando fue el momento justo, se abalanzó contra aquella figura ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, sin dudarlo estaba a punto de matarlo cuando…

"¡Espera!" Exclamo una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos color ámbar que yacía bajo el peso de Critius mientras la espada del castaño amenazaba con cortarle el cuello "¡No soy su enemigo!"

"¿Un hada?" Susurro Wyrda mientras bajaba un poco su espada, y observaba atenta como unas alas se arremolinaban bajo el cuerpo de la chica.

"¡No soy su enemigo!" Repitió la extraña, mientras con cuidado mostraba un collar que tenía una piedra idéntica a la que Timaeus había pisado.

"Esta piedra…" Explico el hada mientras sentía la fría hoja de la espada de Critius "…es una identificación, ¡Vengo en nombre de la emperatriz, señora del bosque y madre de los elfos!"

Los guerreros abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, esa piedra había sido dada por Iron Hearth a los elfos para mantener la paz, era un acuerdo entre ambos mundos.

Timaeus, Critius y Wyrda intercambiaron miradas dudosas y volvieron a observar a la chica; las hadas así como todas las criaturas mágicas del reino, eran fieles servidoras del rey Iron Hearth, el hecho de que esa muchacha estuviera ahí era un buen presagio.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes, guerreros" Exclamo la chica mientras sentía como la espada de Critius se retiraba de su cuello, y el peso desaparecía.

"Bien…" Timaeus guardo su espada siendo imitado por Wyrda que rápidamente se acercó para ayudar a la recién llegada.

"¡Lo sentimos mucho!" Exclamo Wyrda "¡Es que nos tomaste de sorpresa y creímos que eras un enemigo!"

"¡Tranquila!" Exclamo el hada mientras le sonreía a Wyrda y limpiaba su ropa "Era normal, dada la situación en la que el reino esta"

Timaeus y Critius se miraron por unos segundos, para que después el primero diera unos pasos hacía las chicas.

"¡Vayamos a un lugar seguro, aquí no podemos hablar!" Wyrda y la morena miraron al chico y asintieron.

No muy lejos del campo de entrenamiento, había un pequeño establo en donde los caballos del rey solían descansar; en esos momentos estaba vació y era eso mismo lo que lo hacía un buen escondite.

Los guerreros se escondieron para poder hablar con la extraña invitada y conocer las razones de su llegada al reino.

"¡Démonos prisa, antes de que alguien venga!" Exclamó Critius mientras miraba a sus amigos, los tres chicos fijaron su mirada en la morena que acomodaba junto a ella un carcaj con flechas y un gran arco.

"Mi nombre es Shaka…" Comenzó la joven hada mientras miraba fijamente a sus oyentes "…Cómo ya dije vengo en nombre de mi reina y de mi pueblo, hace poco uno de los sabios del reino, dijo que un poder maléfico que caería del cielo nos pondría en riesgo a todos; y debíamos unirnos con el gran Iron Hearth para poder terminar con ese gran poder"

Timaeus, Wyrda y Critius se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos sin saber si lo que pasaba era real, más al escuchar a Shaka hablar centraron nuevamente su atención en el hada.

"Fui elegida como mensajera, para venir con el rey y hablarles de nuestra nueva alianza, más cuando llegue me percate de que el poder maligno ya estaba en esta tierra y sin saber en donde encontrar a Iron Hearth, me quede perdida hasta que los vi llegar al palacio…"

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, mientras cada uno de los presentes meditaba sobre lo dicho

"Entonces…" Timaeus rompió el silencio mientras con un semblante serio miraba a la chica "Los elfos ya lo saben…"

"Mi gente lo sabe ahora, hace un momento envié un mensaje para informarles que la guerra ya ha comenzado, la ayuda llegará cuando sea seguro" Aclaro Shaka.

"¡Eso es grandioso!" Exclamó Wyrda con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Timaeus, que la miró interrogante para después sonreír.

"¡Estas loca o que!" Critius tomó a la castaña por los hombros mientras la sacudía "¿Cómo puedes reaccionar de esa manera? ¡Estamos en guerra!"

Wyrda abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar lo alterado que estaba el castaño, para después bajar su mirada seriamente.

"Se muy bien que estamos en guerra, Critius pero…" Wyrda sonrió más abiertamente mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos azules del castaño "… ¡No estamos solos en esta batalla! ¿verdad?"

La chica miró a Shaka y como respuesta recibió también una sonrisa mientras el hada asentía con la cabeza, Critius soltó lentamente a Wyrda mientras bajaba su cabeza derrotado.

"No tienes remedio…" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "…Wyrda"

La castaña rió quedamente para después mirar a Timaeus y shaka "Será mejor apurarnos y encontrar al príncipe Dartz, para terminar con esto"

Así nuevamente los chicos comenzaron su camino hacía el palacio con una nueva esperanza y una nueva integrante.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y la sombra de los árboles daba un aire tenebroso al bosque, el viento soplaba débilmente trayendo consigo un mensaje que fue recibido por un sabio anciano.

Hellmos, Mine e Iron Hearth se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata esperando saber algo de aquellos que se habían ido hacía ya bastante tiempo.

"ya me aburrí..." Susurró Mine al oído de Hellmos "… ¡hay que irnos!"

"¡No podemos Mine, tenemos que cuidar al rey!" Respondió el rubio mientras con la cabeza señalaba al gobernante, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

La pequeña guerrera suspiró mientras abrazando sus piernas fijaba su vista en el fuego que chispeaba en la hoguera.

"¡Espero que los chicos estén bien!"

"Ellos están bien…" le respondió el rey brindándoles una tierna sonrisa "¡Ustedes cinco son fuertes, podrán vencer todo lo que se les atraviese en su camino!"

Hellmos y Mine se miraron por unos segundos y después de sonreírse observaron nuevamente al rey.

"¡Tiene razón, mi señor!" Hellmos hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, haciendo que Iron Hearth los mirara fijamente y después centrará su atención en los mensajes que la emperatriz le mandaba a través del viento.

La enorme puerta del palacio les daba la bienvenida, ocasionando que sus corazones palpitaran a mil por hora, su enemigo estaba detrás de esa entrada.

"Con cuidado..." Timaeus tenía su espada en alto, mientras a su lado Wyrda lo miraba fijamente "… debe haber cientos de guardias esperando por nosotros"

" ¡Así no podremos entrar! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Exclamó Critius exasperado, mientras recargaba su espalda contra el muro del palacio.

"¡Tranquilo Critius! no podemos precipitarnos" Wyrda miró al castaño, para después fijar su mirada en Timaeus que la miraba preocupado.

"¡Wyrda tiene razón, deberíamos hacer un plan!" Shaka miró alrededor tratando de encontrar una respuesta "¡Lo tengo!"

Timaeus, Wyrda y Critius miraron al hada esperando su explicación con ansiedad.

"Será arriesgado... pero, supongo que dos de nosotros debemos crear una distracción, para que el resto entre y busque al príncipe Dartz"

Al finalizar de explicar su plan, el hada fijo su atención en cada uno de los gestos que hacían sus aliados, y tuvo que realizar una fuerza sobrehumana para no reír.

"Supongo…" Timaeus hablo pausado, para recordarles en que lugar se encontraban"…que no hay otra opción"

Wyrda asintió "¡Yo los distraeré, ustedes entren!" Agregó decidida.

"¿Pero que dices? ¡Es muy peligroso!" Exclamo Timaeus mientras observaba la sonrisa de la chica.

"Lo mismo es entrar al palacio ¿o no?" Respondió la chica mientras se encogía de hombros, siempre era así cuando se decidía a algo; actuaba despreocupada y a la vez tan segura que nadie la podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

Timaeus suspiró mientras nuevamente la miraba y asintió con la cabeza, como Critius decía: Wyrda no tenía ningún remedio.

"¡Yo iré contigo!" Exclamo Shaka mientras se acercaba a la castaña, que con una sonrisa afirmó a la propuesta.

"¡Tengan cuidado!" Susurro Timaeus mientras el y Critius las veían alejarse hasta la manijas de la puerta, mientras ambos se escondían tras unos arbustos.

Estando listas y después de mirarse una a la otra, Shaka y Wyrda abrieron las puertas de un solo jalón, logrando así llamar la atención de los guardias, que al verlas comenzaron a movilizarse.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó un guardia mientras acercándose permitía ver en su frente la marca de aquella piedra verde.

"¿Eh?... ¡Solo dos lindas chicas que pasaban por aquí!" Respondió Wyrda mientras sonreía un tanto divertida por la situación.

Los guardias se miraron confusos unos a otros, al parecer la piedra nublaba su mente un poco, haciéndolos lentos a la hora de reaccionar.

"¿Que pasa muchachos?..." Dijo Shaka de manera burlona mientras hacía ademanes con las manos "¿le tienen miedo a estas señoritas?"

Ambas se sonrieron y comenzaron a correr, en el preciso momento en que los guardias desenfundaban sus espadas y las perseguían fuera del palacio.

No muy lejos de ahí Timaeus y Critius las miraban correr cuando en el justo momento en el que pasaron por donde ellos se encontraban, Wyrda levantará su pulgar para darles a entender que era su turno.

"Vamos" Critius entró rápidamente al palacio, seguido por Timaeus, Dartz debería estar en la sala del trono y ahí sería a donde irían, los chicos corrían por los pasillos hasta ver aquella enorme puerta que nuevamente los invitaba a entrar.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Timaeus y Critius entraron a la sala solamente para escuchar como una risa malvada llenaba la estancia.

"Jajajajaja ¡Tontos! ¿En verdad creyeron que llegarían tan fácilmente hacia mi?"

Ambos chicos volvieron su mirada a la dirección de aquella voz que era difícil de olvidar, para ver como Dartz los observaba burlonamente sentado en el trono del rey mientras acariciaba aquella piedra verde que colgaba de su cuello.

"Para ser guerreros de primer nivel..." Continuó el heredero mientras se ponía de pie "¡Soy muy ilusos!"

Timaeus y Critius observaron como se acercaba el príncipe Dartz con una sonrisa malvada y victoriosa

"¡Dartz! ¿Por que ha hecho esto?" Preguntó Timaeus mientras fijaba sus ojos violetas en la mirada ámbar y verde del príncipe.

"¡Por que yo soy quien debe gobernar la Atlántida!" Respondió Dartz mientras levantaba sus brazos al aire "…mi padre es demasiado piadoso con todos, y por su culpa la oscuridad del corazón de los habitantes del reino crece"

Critius frunció el ceño al ver a aquel sujeto actuar de esa manera, ese ya no era el heredero…ese ya no era nada más que un enemigo y traidor del reino.

"¡Esta loco!" Exclamó el castaño decidido, mientras se ganaba una mirada llena de odio por parte de Dartz.

"¡Y serán ustedes quienes caigan primero!" Respondió el príncipe mientras sonreía con malicia y observaba a los guerreros prepararse para la pelea.

1 árbol…3 árboles…15 árboles… corrían tan rápido que era difícil mantener la cuenta, y ahora que la fuerza de los guardias parecía haber crecido, Wyrda sentía que eso no acabaría tan bien.

"¡Ya me canse!" Grito Shaka a su lado, mientras con la voz entrecortada la miraba suplicante.

"¡Sigue corriendo shaka!" Grito a su vez Wyrda, tratando de cumplir la misma orden que había dado.

"Pero..." Cuestiono el hada, ganándose una fría mirada de su compañera.

"¡Pero nada, corre!" Volvió a ordenar la castaña, mientras buscaba alrededor algo con que ayudarse a salir de ese problema.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, a su izquierda detrás de los matorrales había un gran y hermoso rió, podría servir de algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y confiando en la destreza de su ahora pareja de maratones giró hacía la misma dirección en donde sabía estaba su salvación; Shaka percatándose de la acción de Wyrda imitó cada movimiento que creyó necesario para ser perseguidas nuevamente en línea recta.

"¡Shaka, mira un río!" Wyrda señaló el río que estaba a unos cuantos metros, las chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

"¿lista?" Wyrda recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada cómplice "¡AHORA!"

Grito en el momento justo para que ambas corrieran en direcciones distintas, lo que desconcertó a los guardias, mostrándoles la trampa en la que habían caído.

Wyrda y Shaka se detuvieron para descansar y llegaron a escuchar el sonido de gente cayendo al agua y uno que otro grito que consistían en:

"¡Un río!"

"¡Cuidado!"

"¡Yo me bañe el mes pasado!"

Las chicas después de recobrar el aliento se miraron sin evitar dejar salir una carcajada.

"¡Jajajaja que tontos!" Exclamó Wyrda mientras se abrazaba el estomago.

"¡Muy buen plan Wyrda!" Shaka limpiaba las lágrimas que lloraba por la risa.

Se estrecharon de las manos y sonrieron como si se conocieran de años pero el sonido de nuevos pasos las obligó a volver su mirada.

"¡Muy listas jovencitas!" Exclamó un guardia que escurría de los pies a la cabeza y las miraba con ojos llenos de furia, atrás de el, unos seis hombres más las miraban llenos de ira contenida.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos para después lentamente dar vuelta y…

"¡CORRE!" Ordeno Wyrda mientras apresuraba el paso, y Shaka la imitaba para nuevamente iniciar con la carrera.

En un claro del bosque, tres siluetas se movían insistentemente, dos de ellas se miraban desesperados y la sobrante silbaba una agradable canción.

"¡AH!" Termino por gritar la pequeña Mine al sentirse aburrida y ajena a la situación, obligando al rey a terminar con aquella melodía tan popular en el reino.

"¡Debemos hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí!" Agregó viendo fijamente a Hellmos.

" ¡No podemos Mine!" Respondió el rubio mientras con los brazos cruzados levantaba una y otra vez una ceja en señal de desesperación.

Iron Hearth sonreía al ver la actitud de aquellos a quienes confiaba todo, pero entonces escucho un mensaje en el viento, que lo hizo ponerse de pie alarmando por completo a sus acompañantes.

"¡Mi señor!" Hellmos se levantó y acercándose al anciano lo miró fijamente "¿Que pasa?"

El rey no respondió solo cerró sus ojos y descifró completamente el mensaje.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Preguntó Mine mientras tomando al rubio del brazo observaba al soberano, que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente para después dirigirlos hacia los muchachos.

"¡Sus amigos están en peligro!" Exclamó alterado "¡Deben ir a ayudarlos!"

Hellmos y Mine se miraron sin comprender, su deber era proteger al rey; no podrían dejarlo solo.

"Mi señor, pero…" Comenzó Hellmos sin saber como actuar.

"¡Es una orden!" Interrumpió Iron Hearth mientras los miraba seriamente "¡Es una orden de su rey, ahora váyanse!"

La mente de los chicos les decían que obedecieran pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban.

"¡Yo estaré bien!" Dijo el rey, para después darles la espalda.

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos, el anciano trataba de no mirarlos a la cara dando a entender que esa era su orden, poco a poco escucho unos pasos alejarse para que unos segundos después quedara completamente sólo.

"Bien hecho…" Dijo el anciano mientras volvía su mirada "Creo que ya es hora de visitar a mi amiga, la emperatriz"

**Continuara….**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cualli Tonalli!! **

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

**Y sin mas les traigo los capitulos:**

Capitulo 12

Las cosas empeoraban cada vez más, frente a ellos estaba el causante del terror en la Atlántida y ellos dos eran los únicos que iban a enfrentarlo, lo vieran por donde lo vieran esa pelea era muy dispareja.

"Bien…" Exclamo Dartz con una voz llena de misterio y locura "¿les gustaría que jugáramos un rato?" una sonrisa llena de cinismo se dibujo en los delgados labios del príncipe.

Timaeus y Critius mostraron sus espadas sin dejar de ver cada movimiento que el príncipe hacía, más los ojos del joven heredero se abrieron sorprendidos para después comenzar a reír abiertamente causando un estremecimiento en los guerreros.

"¡Jajajaja! ... acaso ¿Creen que con eso podrán vencerme? ….no me hagan reír" Exclamó mientras miraba con burla tan sublimes armas "¡Esos palitos de metal no pueden superarme, que ingenuos resultaron ser!"

Timaeus miró con frialdad a aquel hombre, mientras apretaba desafiante la empuñadura "Para vencerlo... ¡debemos ayudarnos de todo!"

Dartz río nuevamente para después mostrar sus manos iluminadas por un hechizo mágico que decidido atacaría a los guerreros.

Ambos chicos sabían bien que el príncipe era un experto en usar magia, nunca acostumbraba a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y por algo cuando niño fue nombrado hechicero real y mano derecha de su padre, él era demasiado poderoso.

"¡Ahora peleemos!" El hechizo en forma de disco negro salió disparado a una velocidad sorprendente haciendo que los chicos a duras penas lo esquivaran, cortando levemente el brazo de Timaeus.

"¡Timaeus!" Grito Critius al ver la sangre del chico manchar un poco el mármol del suelo.

"¡Estoy bien!..." Respondió el de ojos violetas mientras fijaba nuevamente su vista hacia el enemigo.

"Mas te vale no morir por que…" Critius imitó al otro, mientras dando unos pasos hacia al frente decidía atacar "… ¡No quiero ser el que se tenga que hacer cargo de los 3 chiflados!"

Timaeus sonrió de lado mientras ambos corrían con sus espadas en alto, procurando acercarse lo más posible al príncipe.

"¡No moriré!" Timaeus atacó al cuello, pero fue detenido por un escudo; Critius por su parte lanzo un conjuró que fue esquivado con un rápido movimiento de Dartz.

"¡Idiotas!" Dartz recitó unas extrañas palabras lanzando un nuevo hechizo, que lleno la habitación de una nube de humo.

El viento soplaba fuertemente anunciando la terrible batalla que se libraba en el palacio, Wyrda y Shaka respiraban pausadamente para poder tranquilizarse y no ser descubiertas por los guardias que estaban alrededor.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Susurró Shaka a la castaña mientras ambas miraban un guardia pasar a unos metros de ellas.

Wyrda guardaba silencio mientras pensaba en un plan, debían darse prisa y volver al palacio para ayudar a Timaeus y Critius.

"Solo nos queda pelear…" Dijo no muy convencida del todo, Shaka la miró por unos instantes y al ver que no había nadie cerca salió de su escondite seguida de Wyrda.

"¡acabaremos uno por uno!" El hada señalaba hacia la derecha indicando que sería por donde iría ella, dejando claro que Wyrda debía hacer el resto "¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Exclamó una voz robando la palabra a Wyrda, que volteando pudo ver parada frente a ellas a tres de los seis guardias que las buscaban.

Las chicas dieron unos pasos hacía atrás para después fijarse horrorizadas que se encontraban acorraladas contra los árboles.

"¡Demonios!" Maldijo Wyrda mientras sacaba su espada y Shaka tomaba una flecha y la colocaba en su arco.

"¡Vamos a jugar! ¿Quieren?" Dijo aquel sujeto que lideraba a todos, mientras acercándose mostraba la vaina de su espada.

Wyrda sin pensarlo, encaro al hombre que la retaba; el guardia parecía molesto y de seguro sacaría su enojo en la pelea.

"¡Hoy a sido un largo día!" Dijo Wyrda mientras preparándose colocaba su espada contra la de aquel sujeto.

"¡No sabes que tan largo!" Respondió con una desagradable sonrisa el enemigo "¡Y será aun peor niña!...somos tres contra dos ¡No podrán con nosotros!"

Más un sonido seco distrajo al guardia, para que después mirara horrorizado como sus compañeros yacían en el suelo con dos flechas incrustadas en su espalda, y detrás de estos Hellmos y Mine se acercaban con decisión, la pequeña traía en alto su arco.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamo el guardia, mientras con miedo veía a Wyrda a la cara.

"¡Creo que somos cuatro contra uno!" Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica "¿Crees tener tanta suerte como para vencernos?"

La chica acercó su espada hasta el guardia, y en un rápido movimiento termino con él.

"¡Lo logramos!" Dijo la castaña mientras volvía su mirada hacia Shaka, y luego se fijo en sus otros amigos "¡Mine, Hellmos!"

Corrieron para después quedar frente a frente, cuando estuvieron juntas Mine y Wyrda se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar victoriosas mientras cantaban y reían, Shaka miró interesada esta situación.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Wyrda al rubio y a Mine, mientras se detenía "¡Deberían estar cuidando al rey!"

"Lo sabemos pero…" Comenzó Hellmos mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

"¡Pero que!" Grito un tanto molesta la castaña mientras fijaba su vista en el chico.

"Fue una orden…Wyrda" Respondió seriamente Mine, mientras esquivaba su mirada.

Wyrda abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el rey les había ordenado ir a pesar de saber que estaban ahí para protegerlo; lamentablemente esa era la vida de un guerrero. Los deseos de su señor eran sus órdenes.

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijo la castaña algo avergonzada más al sentir una mano en hombro observo al rubio que le sonreía haciéndola sentir mejor "¡Debemos ir al palacio!"

Tras recibir una afirmación de parte de los chicos, comenzaron a correr en dirección del castillo mientras Wyrda explicaba todo lo ocurrido en el camino.

Unos minutos después los chicos estaban exhaustos, tanto correr los había afectado haciendo difícil el llegar con sus amigos.

"¡Estamos muy lejos así jamás llegaremos a tiempo!" Exclamó Hellmos mientras respiraba con cansancio.

"Tienes razón… ¿Pero que haremos?" Preguntó la pequeña Mine.

"¡Yo puedo volar!" Exclamó Shaka mientras levantaba el vuelo con sus alas "¡Así sería más rápido!"

"¡Ay si mira puede volar!" Exclamó Mine con algo de fastidio "¡Recuerdas que no somos como…!"

"¡Es una excelente idea!"Interrumpió Wyrda mientras ella y Hellmos sonreían afirmando a la idea, más Mine abrió sus ojos molesta y moviendo sus brazos en el aire se dedicó a dar una razón.

"¡Hola, lo recuerdan yo soy un guerrero de bajo nivel aun no se como puedo volar!" Wyrda fijo su mirada en su amiga y acariciando su cabeza sonrió.

"¡No te preocupes, yo te llevo Mine!" Respondió mientras alejándose un poco de su pequeña amiga, cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Mine y Shaka observaron que Hellmos hacía lo mismo, y la curiosidad las invadió por un instante, para después ser remplazada por la sorpresa al ver como de la espalda de los chicos salían unas hermosas y grandes alas de dragón.

"¡Cielos!" Mine corrió emocionada hacía sus amigos "¡Es sorprendente!"

Wyrda sonrió y con un pequeño movimiento abrió por completo sus alas que eran de un color azul "¡Pronto tendrás unas iguales Mine!"

"¡Así es…cuando seas guerrero de primer nivel!" Agregó Hellmos mientras el y Shaka comenzaban a volar "¡Ya vamonos!"

Wyrda asintió y viendo a su amigo volar, soltó un suspiro y devolviendo una sonrisa a Mine, tomó a su amiga de una mano y lentamente comenzó a levantarse en vuelo, para ir al palacio en donde la pelea continuaba.

Poco a poco el humo se disipaba, Timaeus y Critius permanecían lado a lado pues no sabían que ataque vendría después.

"¿Vez algo?" Preguntó Timaeus a su amigo, que como respuesta negó con la cabeza.

"¡Eso no es suficiente!" Grito una voz llamando la atención de los guerreros "¡No son lo suficientemente fuertes, como para vencerme!"

Timaeus y Critius saltaron en el preciso momento en el que un nuevo hechizo se impactaba en el lugar donde estaban parados.

Así recorrieron toda la sala del trono, mientras ellos esquivaban su enemigo atacaba.

"¡inútiles!" Grito Dartz, pero entonces sintió la presencia de alguien tras el y al voltear distinguió la silueta de Critius que con una gran habilidad, lanzo un ataque contra el.

Más Dartz era poderoso y en el momento en el que Critius se sintió victorioso, giró invocando un nuevo hechizo estuvo a punto de atravesar el pecho del castaño, pero de pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por el gran balcón obligándolos a separarse.

"¿Qué sucede?" Grito Timaeus mientras cubría sus ojos con los brazos, Critius por su parte pensaba en lo que le pudo ocurrir si ese viento no lo hubiera separado de Dartz.

"¡Tenemos compañía!" Dartz miró hacía la ventana con su enigmática sencillez, pero una sonrisa le dio un aire terrorífico a su rostro.

Timaeus y Critius no comprendieron del todo lo que había dicho, más a los pocos segundos escucharon algo que en cualquier lugar reconocerían.

"¡¡CUIDADO ABAJO!!" Grito una voz de mujer.

Por la ventana los demás guerreros entraron volando y "cayendo con estilo" ganándose una mirada divertida del enemigo.

Timaeus y Critius se acercaron para ayudar a sus amigos, Wyrda yacía acostada boca arriba en el suelo, mientras abrazaba a Mine con fuerza impidiéndole respirar; Hellmos y Shaka yacían uno sobre el otro.

"¡Wyrda!" Grito Timaeus mientras con cuidado levantaba a sus dos amigas "¿Están bien?"

La castaña abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa miró a su amigo "¡Lamento llegar tarde!"

"¡Llegaron en el momento justo!" Timaeus sonrió tranquilo mientras observaba a la chica, más una voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad recordándole la situación en la que estaban.

"¡Ahora el grupo esta completo!" Comentó Dartz con una sonrisa tranquila "¡ahora en lugar de dos, hay 5 inútiles y..." Observó a Mine con una sonrisa "… ¡Y una débil niña!"

Los rostros de los chicos se volvieron serios, el príncipe Dartz jamás insultaba a nadie, el era muy respetuoso pero su actitud era la más clara prueba de que buscaba hacerlos enojar, más los guerreros no conocían la razón.

Con movimientos calculados Timaeus y los demás abarcaron la estancia impidiendo así la facilidad de movimientos de Dartz, más esto no inmuto siquiera al sujeto que sin razón seguía sonriendo a su manera.

Timaeus sujetaba su espada en alto al igual que Critius, por su parte Hellmos y Wyrda atacarían con magia y Shaka y Mine atacarían con flechas desde una distancia prudente.

"¡Piensan que ahora podrán vencerme por ser más en número!" Sonrió mientras sus manos brillaban por la magia y el símbolo en su frente resplandecía más "¡Menos mal, ya me estaba aburriendo!"

Los guerreros no dijeron nada y se dedicaron una mirada para darse a entender que debían iniciar a pelear, pero Dartz silbaba aquella canción que su padre sabía y se levantaba una y otra vez de manera despreocupada sobre la punta de sus pies.

"¡Pero creo que acabar con todos ustedes yo solo no sería divertido!" Exclamó mientras volvía su mirada y se detenía un segundo "¡Que tal si traigo a alguien para que me ayude!"

La puerta que se encontraba detrás del trono se abrió de golpe y sorprendidos miraron salir de ella a Fernaid, que tenía su rostro adornado por una sonrisa arrogante

Wyrda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a ese sujeto ahí, sonriéndole cínicamente mientras con lentitud caminaba hacia Dartz, a cada paso que daba 

pudieron darse cuenta de que en la frente de Fernaid brillaba aquel extraño sello y eso no indicaba nada bueno.

"¡Tu!" Grito Wyrda mientras lo veía con completa repulsión, lo que incremento la sonrisa de Fernaid "¡Se supone que deberías estar en prisión!"

Fernaid bufó mientras miraba a la chica de manera altanera.

"Tu misma lo dijiste Debería pero mi señor Dartz, me liberó a cambio de mi lealtad" Explicó aquel sujeto mientras tomaba su espada y la desenfundaba.

Wyrda frunció el ceño y fijo su mirada en Dartz y Fernaid respectivamente, más los ojos de ambos sujetos llamó su atención, los del príncipe no tenían brillo y los del otro eran rojos.

"Y ahora que estoy libre…" Continuó Fernaid mientras señalaba a la chica amenazadoramente con la espada "¡Podré hacerte pagar por todo lo que tú y tu abuela me hicieron!"

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A MI ABUELA!"Grito enfurecida la chica ganándose la atención de todos los presentes; más al girar su rostro y percatarse de la mirada de Mine recordó que no era el momento para perder el control y ser dominada por la ira, entonces después de respirar hondo sonrió "¡Es un buen truco Fernaid, pero no volveré a caer en el!"

Al percatarse del rostro de la chica, Fernaid se lleno de cólera sin evitar gruñir ante la situación, lo que ocasiono que los demás sonrieran satisfechos.

"¡Maldita!" Exclamó mientras retorcía el mango de la espada entre sus manos lleno de ira, pero al ganarse una mirada amenazante de parte de Dartz lo único que hizo fue bufar exasperado.

El ambiente era pesado y Timaeus pudo sentir por completo que la habitación se empezaba a llenar de un sentimiento extraño sin saber que era el único en tenerlo.

Dartz miró perfectamente el rostro del chico hasta detenerse en los ojos del mismo, en sus orbes violetas podía verse un brillo rojo indicando que la ira comenzaba a invadir el corazón del guerrero; o más bien, que la oscuridad de su corazón estaba por salir dentro de muy poco.

"¡Entonces…que les parece si comenzamos!" Exclamó mientras señalando a Timaeus lo invitaba a comenzar, más los pies del chico no se movieron llamando la atención de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo la del enemigo.

"mmm…me parece que no quieres comenzar a pelear" Dartz sonrió maléficamente mientras levantaba una mano al aire "¡Que te parece si es tu amiga quien lo hace!"

Un rayo oscuro salio de la mano del príncipe, para ser disparado contra Mine que sorprendida alcanzo a esquivarlo, sin embargo recibió un corte en la pierna, pero el hechizo era muy poderoso lo que hizo del corte una herida algo profunda.

"¡AUCH!" Exclamo la chica cubriendo la herida con su mano intentando detener la sangre.

"¡Mine!" Gritaron los demás mientras observaban atónitos y Wyrda corría hacia su pequeña amiga, para ser seguida por los demás a excepción de Timaeus que se había quedado inmóvil.

A lo lejos veía a Critius hablar pero no oía lo que decía, Dartz y Fernaid sonreían satisfechos, Wyrda detenía Mine y cubría la herida mientras Hellmos y Shaka las rodeaban; y entonces lo sintió, sintió como un odio profundo se apoderaba de su ser; sentía deseos de hacerlo sufrir hasta el final, de hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Mine; el deseaba matar a Dartz.

De pronto sus ojos antes violetas se tornaron de un color rojo sangre, y con decisión atacó a su enemigo sin importarle nada.

Critius, Hellmos, Wyrda, Mine y Shaka miraron sorprendidas como el ataque de Timaeus era detenido por la espada de Fernaid, que cubría a su señor.

"¡Timaeus!" Grito Mine mientras con ayuda se ponía de pie, su herida ya no sangraba pues gracias a Shaka había cerrado por completo.

"¡Vaya ya era hora!" Exclamó Dartz mientras se acercaba hacia el guerrero que forcejeaba con Fernaid "¡Finalmente me haz mostrado la oscuridad de tu corazón!"

Los demás abrieron su boca sin poder comprender, más un ataque sacó disparado a Timaeus haciéndolo caer cerca de la entrada principal, Wyrda por su parte corrió hacía su amigo, mientras la pelea volvía a comenzar a su alrededor.

Mine estaba escondida tras una columna de mármol mientras ella y Shaka lanzaban flechas hacía Dartz y Fernaid que se encargaban de luchar contra Hellmos y Critius.

Timaeus sentía el frió mármol bajo su cuerpo, y su mirada era nublada por la sangre que caída de una cortada en su frente, a lo lejos Wyrda se acercaba corriendo, la chica pudo ver como su amigo se enderezaba.

"¿Timaeus, estas bien?" Preguntó al llegar a su lado más se sorprendió al ser recibida por una furiosa mirada color rojo y un empujón propinado por el joven.

"¿Timaeus?" Volvió a preguntar la chica más confundida que antes, pero su amigo solo le dio una mirada fría.

"¡No me molestes!" Exclamó Timaeus mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por una mano en su brazo.

Al girarse Timaeus fijo una mirada llena de odio, en la chica que sujetaba su brazo y con rudeza tomo de la muñeca la delicada mano de Wyrda y la aparto de si.

"¡Te dije que no me molestaras!" Grito dando vuelta mientras levantaba del suelo su espada y caminaba dispuesto a matar a Dartz.

"¡Detente!" Wyrda corrió hacía el chico y con firmeza lo abrazó por la espalda para detenerlo "Timaeus! ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¡Suéltame!" El guerrero forcejeó con Wyrda que se negaba a soltarlo "¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡No, Timaeus!" Wyrda se sujetaba con fuerza del cuerpo del su amigo, que cada vez hacía movimientos más bruscos "¡Así no eres tú! ¡DEBES DETERTE TIMAEUS!"

A lo lejos Dartz miraba a los jóvenes forcejear uno con otro, a ese pasó Timaeus mataría a alguien que no era exactamente el o Fernaid, mientras peleaba con Hellmos observaba cada moviendo que la chica hacía, cada palabra que gritaba para regresar al joven guerrero pero todo era inútil; Timaeus estaba completamente dominado por su oscuridad.

Mine que estaba lanzando flechas, pudo observar la situación en la que su amiga estaba; ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

"¡Wyrda!" Grito la pequeña atrayendo la atención de la castaña, más lo que ocasionó fue que la fuerza de sus brazos disminuyera para que así Timaeus aprovechara para tirar a la chica al suelo.

"¡Ya me tienes harto!" Grito mientras levantaba la espada en alto, para poder cortar a la chica, Wyrda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al observar que los ojos del chico brillaban de una manera terrorífica.

"Ti… Timaeus" Balbuceo completamente asustada, él la iba a matar "¡Timaeus POR FAVOR!"

El grito de la chica llamo la atención de todos deteniendo un momento la pelea; cuando Critius y los demás observaron abrieron sus ojos horrorizados, Timaeus preparaba su espada para dejarla caer sobre Wyrda, que con lágrimas en los ojos temblaba sin control.

"¡La oscuridad de su corazón lo ha nublado!" Rió Dartz con fuerza, nuevamente llamando la atención "¡Desea matar, y no le importa quien sea la victima!"

Critius, Hellmos, Mine y Shaka se alejaron en dirección de sus amigos, olvidando por completo la pelea. Si no lo detenían Wyrda iba a…

"¡Que muerte más perfecta para un guerrero!" Oyeron gritar a Fernaid mientras reía estrepitosamente "¡Morir a manos de su amigo y líder!"

Las risas llenaron la estancia mientras Timaeus lentamente dejaba caer la espada sobre Wyrda para terminar definitivamente con ella, la chica observaba con lágrimas el rostro de su amigo y cerrando sus ojos se vio dispuesta a morir.

"¡WYRDA!" Gritaron varias voces llamando la atención de Timaeus, a lo lejos sus amigos corrían hacía el y en el preciso momento en el que giró su rostro al frente, la sangre salpico sus manos trayéndolo a la realidad.

"¡NO!" Grito alguien mientras Timaeus caía de rodillas mientras miraba horrorizado lo que había hecho, frente a él Wyrda yacía tirada en el suelo mientras la espada atravesaba su hombro izquierdo llenando así el piso de sangre, la chica soltaba uno que otro gemido de dolor.

El grupo llegó corriendo al lugar, mientras el joven líder miraba todo como si de un sueño se tratará, Critius tomó en sus brazos a la castaña y con cuidado sacó la espada.

"¡Shaka!" Grito Mine, y el hada sacó una especia de huevo de su bolsillo para abrirlo y después de tomar algo de su interior lo introdujo a la boca de Wyrda, más Timaeus no pudo terminar de ver pues un fuerte golpe en su rostro lo hizo doblarse de dolor, lo que hizo que todo el odio se esfumará.

Hellmos estaba frente a él, con el puño cerrado y justo después de golpearlo tomó al chico del cuello de su blusa para hacer que lo viera a la cara, y fijar su mirada en sus orbes nuevamente violetas.

"¡Imbécil!" Grito el rubio mientras sacudía con fuerza a Timaeus que lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos "¡Eres tu quien se la pasa diciendo que solo nos tenemos los unos a otros, y te atreves a dañar a alguien que no te ha dejado solo!"

Timaeus abrió su boca para poder hablar pero otro golpe lo cayó haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras más sangre nublaba su vista.

"¡Jajajaja parece que las cosas están mejorando!" Rió escandalosamente Fernaid mientras el y su señor veían cada moviendo de los guerreros "¡Ahora se matarán unos a otros!"

Timaeus levantó su rostro solo para ver a Dartz sonriendo victorioso, él había dicho que tenía oscuridad en su corazón y esta lo había dominado solo por eso…Wyrda estaba…

"Si piensas que fue tu culpa, estas en lo correcto" Exclamó el príncipe al percatarse en la mirada del chico "¡La oscuridad que hay en ti crecerá cada vez más, para que después incluso en tus otras vidas termines dañando lo que más amas!"

Timaeus se levantó lastimosamente para ver a Dartz a la cara, sus compañeros siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos.

"¡Tal vez tengas razón Dartz!" Exclamó mientras sus ojos volvían a tornarse rojos y limpiaba la sangre de su rostro "¡Por eso debo matarte, y después de eso moriré para nunca más dañar a nadie!"

Dartz sonrió interesado y después comenzó a caminar hacía el centro de la habitación, Timaeus lo imitó preparando un ataque mágico.

"¡Ti…Timaeus!" Exclamó una voz agotada, haciendo que el aludido volviera su mirada sorprendido, Wyrda trataba de ponerse de pie mientras estiraba su mano hacía el "¡No lo hagas!"

El chico volvió a la normalidad y fijo sus ojos violetas en la chica que con ayuda de Mine se enderezaba. Dartz bufó llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Que tiernos!...ahora que ya todo esta bien" Una gran oscuridad invadió la habitación alarmando a los chicos "¡Podemos terminar con esto!"

La frente de Dartz brillaba con mayor fuerza, haciendo que el joven príncipe sobresaliera en esa oscuridad, Fernaid dio unos pasos hacía atrás mientras su señor levantaba los brazos en alto.

Mine que sujetaba a Wyrda de un brazo para que la castaña se recargará la miró "¿Qué esta haciendo?"

Wyrda por su parte negó con la cabeza y al igual que sus amigos esperaron lo inevitable.

Dartz invocaba magia oscura, movía sus manos con una lentitud sorpréndete mientras decía palabras en un idioma extraño lo que desconcertó a los muchachos.

"Ahora… ¡Les mostrare lo que el poder del sello de Oricalcos puede hacer!" Grito mientras detrás de él, un gran vórtice se abría impresionando súbitamente a los presentes.

Del hoyo negro salió un gruñido, tan poderoso que hizo que todo en el cuarto temblara.

"¿Qué es eso?" Exclamó Mine mientras sentía como Wyrda la atraía más, y sus brazos temblaban "¿Wyrda?"

Todos giraron su rostro y se percataron de lo pálida que estaba su amiga mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

"Eso…es…es…" Balbuceaba débilmente.

"¡El Leviatán!" Grito alarmada Shaka impresionando a los guerreros.

"¿El que…?" Preguntó Hellmos notablemente confundido.

"¡La criatura más poderosa del mundo!" Grito Fernaid contestando a la pregunta "¡aquella que le da el poder a mi señor Dartz!"

El rubio miró al hada que bajo su rostro para poder explicarles a los demás

"¡Su poder es recordado por mi pueblo, ha causado destrucción desde hace mucho tiempo y a acabado con millones de culturas!"

Sin tener oportunidad de decir algo, el vórtice se abrió más y de él salió una enorme silueta con forma de serpiente, era negra y tenía ojos rojos.

Wyrda ahogó un grito notablemente alterada y con mano temblorosa señalo al Leviatán.

"¡Mueran!" Grito Dartz, mientras aquella bestia abría su boca y lanzaba un ataque.

Todos cerraron sus ojos pensando que era el fin, hasta que…

"¡Alto!" Grito una voz en el momento en el que el cuarto era iluminado por una luz rosa y el ataque del Leviatán fue desviado por un campo de fuerza que se había formado alrededor de los guerreros.

Los chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos para ver frente a ellos a una chica rubia de ojos verdes que traía puesto un extraño traje entre azul y rosa.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntó Timaeus mientras la miraba fijamente y sus amigos se unían a él.

"Pueden llamarme Maga Oscura" Respondió la chica mientras sonreía "su rey me envió para ayudarlos"

Los chicos se miraron confundidos para después dirigir una mirada hacía Dartz que invitaba al Leviatán a volver a atacar, una luz verde apareció en la boca de aquel monstruo para lanzar un nuevo hechizo.

"¡Démonos prisa!" Grito la maga oscura mientras rodeaba a los guerreros con la luz rosa y frente a los ojos de Dartz y Fernaid comenzaban a desaparecer.

"¡NO ESCAPARAN!" Grito Fernaid mientras trataba de alcanzar a los jóvenes, pero ya se habían ido "¡Demonios!"

"¡no te preocupes, Fernaid!" Dartz se acercó a su sirviente que lo miraba confundido.

"¡Esto solo es el inicio de la guerra!" Dartz estiro su mano para poder acariciar al Leviatán que soltó un rugido al cielo.

**Continuara….**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cualli Tonalli!!**

**Hola como estan?? Aquí vengo yo de nuevo con los ultimos capitulos… en total escribi 16… con os tres que traigo hoy son 15, asi que el final lo conceran la proxima semana jejejeje…**

**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, siempre me anima el dia saber que soy buena escribiendo y que hay personas que disfrutan leyendo mis historias.**

**Asi que:**

**KOKO7180 mil gracias por tus comentarios, eres una gran persona, gracias por disfrutar de mis historias y por darte la libertad de escribirme, sobre tu preguntas… pues la verdad para resumirte acerca de esa temporada…mmmm haber mira, atem quiere descubrir sobre su pasado, un dia va al museo egipcio con las 3 cartas de los dioses egipcios. Pero hay una oscuridad extraña que libera a los mountruos de sus cartas, los monstruos son reales; los chicos reciben la invitacion de pegasus para ir a USA y aclarar la situacion, pero en un sueño la maga oscura le da a yugi una carta de un dragon llamada "ojo de timaeus" con un dragon azul en la portada, cuando van pegasus a desaparecido, kaiba recibe una carta igual pero se llama el "colmillo de critius" y jonouchi (joey) recibe una de nombre "la garra de hellmos" son tres dragones, las tres reencarnaciones de los gerreros, tiene que pelear con dartz, el usa la carta del "sello de orichalcos" para robar almas… en un acpitulo atem piere el alma de yugi, y conoce a iron hearth y cris, al final las cartas de los dragones se trasforman en los guerreos legendarios, y asi… vencen a dartz… creo que es el resumen mas "resumido" que puedo darte jajaja espero ayude en algo. Por cierto Wyrda no sale en la serie, es un personaje mio.**

**Aenor sacheil: gracias a ti de nuevo, tus comentarios son geniales me suben el animo, me alegra que te guste mi historia… esperare tus comentarios.**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

**Y sin mas les traigo los capitulos:**

Capitulo 13

Sus ojos y su cuerpo se sentían pesados, y su cabeza lo estaba matando pero una voz lo llamaba insistentemente, y lo hizo despertar.

"¿Timaeus?" Wyrda lo miraba fijamente y al verlo abrir los ojos se apartó con rapidez "¿Estas bien?"

El chico no dijo nada, solamente se enderezo y miró alrededor, estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que indicaba el final de un bosque, a lo lejos un verde campo les mostraba casas que eran protegidas por riachuelos y un castillo era iluminado por el atardecer en una lejana colina.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿En donde...?" Preguntó para después fijar su mirada en la castaña que estaba a su lado y en la mancha de sangre de su blusa.

"¡Wyrda tu hombro yo…!" Exclamo acercándose a la chica, más al hacerlo pudo ver miedo en los ojos de su amiga que retrocedió un poco en cuanto el se acerco, Timaeus sabía la razón y sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho.

"¡Estoy bien!" Respondió Wyrda mientras se ponía de pie "Shaka me curó"

La chica abrió el hoyo de su blusa por el que la espada había travesado su hombro y mostró a su amigo que no había nada de cortadas ni de heridas.

"Pero ¿como?" Preguntó el chico en cierta forma aliviado por su amiga que no estaba lastimada, Wyrda esquivo su mirada y nuevamente tomó asiento a una distancia prudente de él.

"¡Ella es un hada y conocen conjuros para curar!" Explicó mientras entrelazaba sus manos, Timaeus intentaba verla a la cara, pero la chica solamente esquivaba su mirada.

"Me dio a tomar esto…" Volvió su mirada y abrió su mano frente al chico, que miró una pequeña píldora en forma de estrella, Wyrda la tomó entre sus dedos y la miró con curiosidad.

"¡Es sorprendente! ¿Verdad?" La voz de Wyrda sonaba distinta a la normal, ella estaba asustada y hacía todo lo posible por aparentar lo contrario "¡Que algo tan pequeño como esto…haya podido curar una herida así!"

Wyrda miró hacía abajo, Timaeus se pudo dar cuenta de que ella evitaba ver sus ojos, más se sorprendió al sentir como las manos de su amiga abrían las propias y dejaba la píldora.

"Esa es para ti" Explicó apretando sus manos contra su pecho, después de alejarlas de las del muchacho "Los chicos me la dejaron, es para que te puedas curar, ya que estas muy herido"

Timaeus observo como la chica mordía su labio inferior y abrazando sus piernas escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas, él no dijo nada tal vez por que no sabía que decir o como actuar.

Así que tomó la píldora; al poco tiempo sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de doler y cada cortada y golpe que tenía desaparecía por completo.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo mientras miraba a su amiga que sin soltarse se arrullaba como una niña pequeña y tarareaba una antigua canción, verla así hacia de su garganta un nudo y su corazón dolía, por su culpa ella estaba así, tan asustada y confundida.

"¿Por que se fueron los chicos?" Preguntó tratando de encontrar la forma de hablar con ella, Wyrda tembló levemente al escucharlo hablar, aun podía escuchar sus gritos:

¡No me molestes! ¡Ya me tienes harto! Y en su mente aun guardaba la imagen de sus ojos rojos y su expresión llena de odio, y aunque el chico que ahora estaba a su lado era el Timaeus que conocía, sentía miedo.

"Ellos…" Comenzó con la voz distorsionada por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas "…fueron a buscar al rey, pero tú aun no despertabas así que la Maga Oscura me pidió que te cuidara hasta que recobraras la conciencia"

La conocía muy bien y podía escucharla ahogar los sollozos entre sus brazos, aunque ella había tenido que vivir algo tan horrible, la habían obligado a quedarse con él aun sabiendo que estaba aterrorizada.

El viento sopló trayendo consigo los recuerdos que Timaeus tenía sobre lo ocurrido, ella le pedía que se detuviera y el simplemente se negaba, hasta que la hirió aun después de verla indefensa y asustada.

"¡Este es el reino de La emperatriz! Aquí vive Shaka, y el rey esta también en el palacio" Comenzó a decir mientras levantaba levemente su rostro "…fueron a buscarlo hace rato, pero esta algo lejos y ¡por eso es que están tardando tanto!"

Para ella era un martirio estar con el, a su lado, respirar el mismo aire, ella… ¡No quería estar más con él!

Saberlo hizo que algo dentro de él despertará y sin pensarlo dos veces Timaeus la tomó por sus brazos haciéndola salir de su posición, para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos; Wyrda tembló al más simple contacto y miró al chico mientras las lagrimas escapaban sin cesar, el miedo se apoderaba de ella nuevamente.

"¡Suéltame, por favor!" Suplico mientras se movía inquieta "¡Por favor, Timaeus!"

Más el no obedeció, simplemente la miró, veía sus lagrimas caer, sus ojos ligeramente rojos por llorar y el miedo que ella sentía al tenerlo cerca, pudo escucharla suplicar, pero no la soltó.

"Wyrda…" Comenzó a hablar obligando a la chica a callarse "¡Debes odiarme, debes pensar que no merezco ni siquiera hablarte!...fuiste herida, y aunque estaba fuera de mi; fui yo quien te hizo daño"

Wyrda escuchaba atenta cada palabra sin dejar de llorar, se sorprendió al sentir que el chico la traía hacía el y escondía su rostro en su hombro.

"¡Por favor, golpéame si lo deseas, grítame si eso te hace sentir mejor!" Wyrda se percato de la desesperación que estaba en la voz del chico y la respiración del mismo en su oído "Pero… ¡No llores más, te lo suplico se que nada de lo que te pueda ofrecer te hará perdonarme, pero por favor no llores más!"

El abrazó se aflojo y Wyrda pudo separarse de Timaeus lentamente, esperando a que el chico la mirara.

"Agradezco lo que haz dicho Timaeus…" Levantó un poco el rostro hasta toparse con el de él "… pero debes saber que las pesadillas son difíciles de olvidar"

Wyrda miró a Timaeus al rostro y lo abrazó aun temerosa, después de unos minutos se alejo y tomó nuevamente asiento, siendo imitada por el chico.

La noche casi estaba por caer, cuando a lo lejos vieron un grupo de personas acercándose, ahí venían sus amigos.

"¡Wyrda!" Grito Mine mientras apresuraba el paso hacia su amiga, que poniéndose de pie recibió a la pequeña con un abrazo mientras alborotaba su cabello.

"¡Se tardaron mucho!" Dijo la castaña mientras reía, Timaeus observo desanimado que solo con él Wyrda actuaba diferente, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear observo con los ojos muy abiertos a Iron Hearth.

"¡Mi señor!" Grito mientras se ponía de pie, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la mirada seria del gobernante, que pasó a dirigirse en dirección de Wyrda.

"Dale un poco de tiempo…" el anciano sonrió de forma tranquilizadora "Dentro de poco todo se arreglará"

Timaeus entendió que al parecer ya estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido, y una gran vergüenza se apodero de él.

"Vaya ya despertaste" Exclamó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, más el chico sintió miedo de voltear "¿Acaso no piensas ver a tus amigos a la cara?"

Esa palabra fue la que le dio valor a Timaeus y decidió encarar a aquellos que lo conocían desde siempre, Hellmos lo miraba fijamente mientras Critius con los brazos cruzados solamente lo observaba de reojo.

"Creímos que no ibas a despertar" Hellmos dio unos pasos hacía Timaeus que abrió su boca sorprendido, su mejor amigo le sonreía como si nada de lo ocurrido en el palacio fuera verdad, Critius había volteado su rostro y miraba a sus compañeros fijamente "¡Nos tenías preocupados!"

"Y como no, después de la paliza que te puso este rubio idiota" Critius dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Hellmos, que apretando los dientes lo miró molesto.

"¡Timaeus!" Grito alguien mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, al fijar su mirada se percato de que la pequeña Mine le sonreía abiertamente mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente "¡No sabía que durmieras tanto!"

El chico rió un poco y Mine pareció alegrarse de ello, Wyrda se acercó y su mirada y la del joven se encontraron por un par de segundos, para que después Wyrda quitara la propia.

Timaeus sonrió tristemente y luego bajando su rostro sintió un nudo más grande en su garganta, todos parecían haber olvidado lo ocurrido, más Wyrda y él no se iban a permitir perdonar.

"¿Cómo esta tu pierna?" Preguntó sonriendo levemente, Mine lo miró confundida y después de soltar a su amigo mostró su pierna para que el chico la mirara.

"¡Shaka me curó!" Timaeus abrió su boca sorprendido "¡Genial! ¿No?"

Al parecer el hada sabía mucho sobre medicamentos y conjuros, era una chica sorprendente y gracias a ella sus amigas estaban bien.

"¡Esa es una excelente noticia!" Respondió fijando sus ojos violetas en la guerrera que sonrió.

"¡Ya se esta haciendo tarde!" Iron Hearth llamo la atención de todos los chicos, que observaron el cielo negro azulado y a lo lejos la primera estrella de la noche.

"¡Será mejor que regresemos al palacio, para que puedan descansar!" El anciano dio vuelta, mientras era seguido por Hellmos y Critius, Wyrda después de mirar de reojo a Timaeus comenzó a caminar, solo para ser observada por el chico de ojos violetas.

"Wyrda" El chico miró la espalda de su joven amiga, nunca la había sentido tan distante como en esos momentos, más un suave jalón en su mano lo hizo salir de todo pensamiento doloroso.

"¡Vamos!…" Mine agarraba la mano del chico mientras cariñosamente lo invitaba a caminar "…vamos Timaeus"

El joven líder sonrió levemente y cediendo a la petición camino junto con Mine hacía el palacio de la Emperatriz.

La noche era fresca, el reino de los elfos era hermoso y parecía lleno de vida a pesar del silencio que había, en el gran palacio blanco de la emperatriz habían sido recibidos como si de los más grandes héroes se trataran.

Después de asignarles habitación, permitirles asearse y cambiar de atuendos, fueron invitados a cenar junto con la emperatriz.

"Por aquí" Dijo un elfo de cabello plateado mientras les indicaba el camino hacía el comedor, los pasillos eran largos y elegantes lo que no dejaba de impresionar a los chicos

"¡Llegamos!"

Una enorme puerta de cedro los vio llegar y al abrirse les mostró una hermosa habitación con un gran ventanal que permitía ver la lejanía de los campos, frente a este una larga mesa de madera los invitaba a tomar asiento y abandonarse a una deliciosa cena, poco a poco entraron en la habitación y lentamente tomaron asientos en orden.

El silenció era prioritario, más debes en cuando Wyrda y Mine se susurraban algo respecto a la decoración.

En la chimenea chispeaba un agradable fuego, y sobre ella comenzaba a verse unos dibujos antiguos que parecían contar una historia, estos grabados llamaron la atención de las chicas que se preguntaban una a la otra, su significado.

"¡Es la historia de nuestro pueblo!" Exclamó una voz profunda y exageradamente femenina llamando la atención de los invitados "Si lo desean puedo contárselas"

Al girar su rostro vieron asombrados a La Emperatriz, señora de los elfos y criaturas mágicas.

Iron Hearth se puso de pie para después ser imitado por los guerreros, la emperatriz caminaba con ligereza por el cuarto mientras atraía como un imán las miradas.

Su cabello largo hasta el suelo era de un color tan negro como la misma noche y esto solamente agrandaba la atracción de sus ojos vino, sus rasgos eran finos y hermosos, y al caminar parecía flotar con el largo vestido blanco que traía puesto que brillaba con la luz del cuarto.

No es necesario decir que todos quedaron impresionados por la fuerza que parecía tener, pero los chicos abrieron más sus ojos al percatarse de que tras ella, Shaka caminaba respetuosamente en silencio.

"¡Gran Iron Hearth!" aquella profunda voz volvió a llenar la habitación, mientras la hermosa mujer daba su mano al anciano, que la recibía amablemente "¡Es un gran honor, tenerlo en el reino!"

"¡El honor es mío, mi señora!" EL rey acercó sus labios hasta besar el dorso de la blanca mano para después conducir a su alteza hasta su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa "¡Le agradezco que nos permita estar aquí!"

"¡Al contrario, es en estos momentos cuando debemos estar más juntos que nunca!" Una delicada sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hada, que soltó dulcemente al anciano.

Juntó a Mine había un lugar libre, que rápidamente fue ocupado por Shaka y al ver a sus amigos sonrió discretamente, La emperatriz tomó lentamente asiento para después indicarle a sus invitados que podían hacer lo mismo.

La velada trascurrió mientras las estrellas alumbraban el cielo, en el comedor Iron Hearth observaba maravillado a sus jóvenes guerreros, fuera de la presión de la pelea.

Hellmos hacía reír con varias anécdotas a Wyrda, Mine y Shaka que estaban sentadas frente a él y los chicos; Critius no actuaba muy diferente más en una y otra ocasión se dedicaba a molestar al rubio y a la pequeña, que con sus reacciones causaban gracia incluso a la emperatriz.

La mirada de Timaeus y Wyrda se encontraban de vez en cuando, para después ser separadas sin aviso, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ambos gobernantes.

"Bien…" Dijo la mujer mientras terminaba su cena "…ahora, mi señor creo que es momento de hablar sobre la batalla"

Un gran silencio inundo la habitación y el ambiente se volvió pesado, Iron Hearth asintió con la cabeza justo antes de tomar un trago de vino.

"Así es…la batalla final será llevada acabo dentro de unas 3 semanas" un estremecimiento se apodero de los chicos mientras en silencio veían cada una de las expresiones de los adultos

"El lugar será en las afueras del siguiente reino, en el desierto que esta entre las montañas"

"Me imagino que el joven Dartz, le ha dado esta localización" El rey asintió seriamente a las palabras de la reina "Entonces debemos enviar ayuda a los refugiados"

"¿Refugiados?" Exclamó confundida Wyrda, mientras el rey nuevamente asentía.

"Envié a los habitantes del reino a ese sitio para que se refugiaran durante la pelea pero…" Explicó claramente tratando de tranquilizar a los jóvenes "…Mi hijo parece haberse dado cuenta de eso"

"¡Toda la gente del reino esta en peligro!" Exclamó Hellmos mientras se ponía de pie "¡Debemos ir por ellos!"

"¡Debemos ir también por los guerreros de otros niveles!" Mine miró fijamente al rey que levantó una ceja algo confundido "¡Ellos podrían ayudar en la pelea!"

La emperatriz levantó su mano obligando a que la habitación se llenara de silenció nuevamente "Ya he enviado a alguien, El mago oscuro se encargará de eso"

Todos se miraron para después suspirar aliviados.

"¡Se lo agradezco mucho!" Exclamó el rey mientras agradecido la miraba y los chicos hacían una reverencia con la cabeza.

"¡Debemos enlistarnos para la batalla!" La reina se puso de pie y miró fijamente a cada uno de los presentes "¡Los guerreros son libres de utilizar mis campos para entrenar, si desean ayuda Shaka y La maga oscura pueden ayudarlos!"

Las palabras de aquella mujer eran profundas y exactas, dando a entender claramente que los chicos debían volverse más fuertes para pelear, no perderían tiempo y entrenarían en la mañana.

"¡Debemos estar unidos, para acabar con el mal del Leviatán de una vez por todas!" Todos asintieron y al ver un ademán de la mujer, poniéndose de pie salieron lentamente de la habitación.

"Tu, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?" Exclamó la reina deteniendo a Wyrda que haciendo una reverencia respondió, mientras en la habitación solamente quedaban ellas dos.

"¡Soy Wyrda! ¿En que puedo servirle?" se enderezó mientras fijaba sus ojos en los vino de la Emperatriz.

"Solo deseaba decirte algo…" Respondió aquella mujer fijándose en el rostro de su oyente.

"¡No es fuerte quien sale vivo de una pelea, es fuerte quien aprende a perdonar a aquellos que lo dañaron!" Wyrda abrió sus ojos asombrada y después de hacer una reverencia salió de la habitación.

"Es una chica fuerte pero…" la Emperatriz miró por la ventana "…esta será la ultima y primera vez, que hablamos a solas… Wyrda"

La mirada de aquella mujer se perdió en el cielo estrellado mientras leía el futuro en el.

Wyrda caminaba por el pasillo, Mine se había adelantado a la habitación en donde estaban las dos y ahora le tocaba regresar sola; más alguien la esperaba al final de ese pasillo.

"¡Timaeus!" Exclamó sorprendida al verlo de pie frente a ella, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Te estaba esperando!" Respondió el chico mientras encaraba a la castaña "¿Te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo, Wyrda?"

La chica clavo su mirada en la de él, para después recordar las palabras de la reina.

"¡Me encantaría, Timaeus!"

Y ambos se sonrieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol no podía entrar a la habitación por las gruesas cortinas que tenía la ventana, una agradable oscuridad invitaba al cansado a descansar en la cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y en ella una acompasada respiración hacía elevarse las sabanas.

El sonido sordo de una puerta abriéndose hizo al joven moverse un poco, más su cuerpo estaba pesado y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, el sonido apagado de risas cubrió el silencio y entre ellas se escuchaba uno que otro siseo, poco a poco la cama se vio rodeada de intrusos.

Las cortinas fueron corridas con sorprendente rapidez provocando que la luz entrara a la habitación de una manera tal, que el joven que yacía el cama abriera sus ojos alarmado, pero antes de poder enderezarse se vio completamente invadido por aquellos intrusos.

"¡TIMAEUS DESPIERTA!" Grito Mine mientras saltaba en la cama junto a él, el chico balbuceaba una que otra palabra mientras veía a su pequeña amiga pero de pronto un suave golpe en su rostro lo hizo perder la visión.

Con rapidez quito la almohada para ver a Wyrda y Shaka riendo fuertemente mientras lo señalaban, el hada estaba en posición de haber lanzado algo y la castaña sostenía en sus manos otro almohadón de plumas, Timaeus parpadeo varias veces para confirmar que ya estaba del todo despierto.

"¿Qué están haciendo en mi habitación?" preguntó causando un silencio total que duró unos cuantos segundos.

"¡¿Cómo que qué?!" Exclamó Wyrda con una gran sonrisa mientras sujetando fuertemente el cojín, subía de un salto a la cama para llegar hasta su amigo "¡Debemos ir a entrenar!"

El chico dirigió una mirada rápida alrededor, en la puerta estaban Critius y Hellmos que miraban la escena ya conocida, Shaka estaba de pie frente a la 

cama, Mine y Wyrda lo rodeaban en la cama mientras amenazadoramente sostenían un par de cojines.

"¡Es verdad lo lamento mucho!" Exclamó el chico al recordar el entrenamiento "Me quede dormido"

Todos rieron ante el comentario, para después ver a su amigo enderezado en la cama.

"No, en serio…" Respondió sarcásticamente Mine provocando una que otra risa.

"¡Y yo creí, que era la holgazana del grupo!" Wyrda estallo en risa al igual que Mine y Shaka, para después mirar a Timaeus al rostro y sonreír.

"Ya es hora…" Agregó dulcemente mientras miraba a su amigo "…Timaeus"

Otro suave golpe lo hizo ponerse de pie, para poder tomar el cojín que Wyrda sostenía y regresar el ataque que lo había despertado, el cuarto se lleno de risas y gritos para que al final Hellmos se uniera a la interminable batalla de almohadas.

Poco tiempo después los cinco se encaminaban a los campos de entrenamiento en donde la maga oscura les estaría esperando, los chicos sonreían tranquilamente mientras con pasos lentos veían una que otra criatura extraña pasar.

"¡Mira!" Menciono Wyrda a Mine mientras señalaba algo no muy lejos de ahí, ambas chicas corrieron en esa dirección seguida por el curioso Hellmos y Shaka, Critius y Timaeus se quedaron hasta atrás.

"Parece…" Critius hablo sin quitar la mirada del frente y sintiendo como su compañero volteaba "…que ya todo esta arreglado ¿no?"

Timaeus lo miró confundido para después seguir la mirada del castaño, Wyrda y Mine abrazan una extraña criatura café, una bola de pelos con grandes ojos violetas y unas pequeñas patas verdes, el animalito parecía fascinado por que las chicas lo abrazaran y dejaba salir uno que otro chillido de satisfacción.

"Si, pudimos hablar y…" Fijo su mirada violeta en Wyrda mientras sonreía "…aclaramos todo"

"Me parece bien pero…" La voz de Critius no dejaba su habitual seriedad pero dejaba oír un toque de preocupación "… no puedes darte el lujo, de que se repita"

Ambos chicos enfrentaron sus miradas y Timaeus bajo la cabeza en silencio mientras recordaba algo, Critius se fijo en cada uno de sus movimientos aunque pequeños demostraban un tanto del temor que sentía su compañero por repetir la experiencia, después Timaeus levantó la cabeza y nuevamente dirijo su vista a sus amigos.

"¡Ahora tengo algo que me hará seguir siendo el mismo sin importar lo que pase!" Exclamó mientras sonreía levemente y comenzaba a caminar.

Critius miró alejarse al chico y dando un suspiro decidió seguirlo, de pronto ambos estaban al lado de los demás viendo extrañados también la pequeña criatura.

"Se llama Kuribou" Explico Shaka mientras con su mano acariciaba al mencionado "¿verdad que es lindo?"

Wyrda y Mine asintieron mientras jugaban con la bola de pelos, Hellmos tampoco se perdía momento para acariciar al pequeño, que se dejaba mimar por los extraños visitantes.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" Timaeus se acercó y acariciando cariñosamente a Kuribou miró a sus amigos "No podemos hacer esperar a la maga oscura"

Wyrda soltó del abrazo a la bolita y despidiéndose comenzaron a andar, dejando a Kuribou dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

"¿Todas la criaturas de aquí, son así Shaka?" preguntó Hellmos viendo desde lejos la reacción de monstruo, Shaka asintió mientras los conducía hacia el interior de los campos de entrenamiento.

"En este reino hay criaturas mágicas, monstruos, hadas, elfos…en fin somos muchísimos seres, si te dijera que hay jamás terminaría"

Los chicos rieron levemente y asombrados observaron aquel nuevo campo de entrenamiento, era enorme podría decirse que era un bosque entero, en antiguas leyendas se contaba acerca de que los elfos y hadas sabían andar 

sigilosamente en el bosque o al aire libre y esa enorme visión confirmaba cualquier escrito o palabra.

"Creí que no vendrían" la maga oscura sonrió mientras los veía acercarse.

Todos la miraron mientras se disculpaban, después de un rato de poder conocer el campo y comprender la situación decidieron comenzar.

"¿Qué haremos primero?" Preguntó Hellmos mientras miraba a sus amigos, la maga oscura paso su mirada por todos los presentes hasta detenerla en Mine y Wyrda.

"Debemos mejorar sus habilidades" Respondió la chica "aunque los demás guerreros vengan a luchar y nosotros también estemos ahí, los seis deben entrenar mucho"

"¡Momento!" Exclamó Wyrda encarando a la maga oscura "¿Cómo que los seis?"

Todos se quedaron callados y la maga oscura sonrió "Si, los seis...uno, dos" Comenzó a señalar a cada uno de ellos hasta que se detuvo en Mine "…Seis"

Wyrda abrió sus ojos y después de ver a su amiga bajo la cabeza preocupada "Pero…"

"De cualquier forma, Mine ya se encuentra involucrada en la pelea…" Dijo Timaeus mientras veía la expresión de la castaña "…debe mejorar, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible"

"Además ella es muy fuerte…" Hellmos miró a la pequeña mientras sonreía "…recuerdas como ella sola venció a los guardias en el bosque"

Wyrda seguía pensando en algo que decir para evitar que su amiga tuviera que pelear, pero entonces Minerva la llamo, ganando toda su atención.

"¡Yo también, quiero pelear!" Dijo mientras sonreía "¡Yo también soy un guerrero!"

Wyrda suspiró rendida, ya no podría hacer nada para detenerla; pero no dejaría que nada le pasará a su amiga.

"¡Juntas venceremos a Dartz!" Agregó la pequeña mientras sonriendo, daba ánimos a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Comencemos a entrenar!" Respondió la castaña mientras ella y Mine se miraban decididas, Shaka miró alegre la escena, esos chicos confiaban unos en los otros eran realmente únicos, dignos de ser guardia real.

La maga oscura sonrió y dando la vuelta comenzó a caminar, seguida de los chicos.

"Pensé que lo mejor, sería dividirnos" Todos abrieron su boca confundidos mientras la chica volvía su mirada "es decir, que Critius y Timaeus entrenen con las espadas, Hellmos y Shaka con la magia y..."

Mine y Wyrda esperaron ansiosas su tarea, más la maga oscura las miró y después de sonrojarse un poco bajo la mirada apenada

"bueno... Mine puede aprender a usar la magia y Wyrda… practicara con su aterrizaje" El rostro de Wyrda se puso tan rojo, que sin duda podrían comprarla con un tomate, los chicos rieron animados.

"Gracias por su apoyo…"Susurró sarcásticamente Wyrda, mientras algo molesta bajaba su mirada, todos la miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

"De acuerdo, comencemos" La chica dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, todos la miraron confundidos "¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y después de ver a sus amigos a la cara, continuó con su camino, todos los demás sonrieron y dividiéndose comenzaron con su entrenamiento.

Timaeus y Critius fueron llevados al bosque, y entre los árboles luchaban contra otros monstruos; Hellmos y Shaka entrenaban con magia en una pradera, atacándose y esquivando, ellos y las criaturas mágicas peleaban, para que poco después los cuatro guerreros cambiaran lugar, y se entrenaran en todo.

Mine fue llevada al palacio, junto con todos los magos y hechiceros comenzó a entrenarse en la magia, para así liberar el verdadero poder de los guerreros.

Wyrda por su parte fue llevada también a una gran pradera, en la cual debía mejorar el arte de volar junto con los monstruos y criaturas del aire, sin olvidar como usar la magia y las armas.

Los días pasaban solitarios, los chicos siempre estaban separados por el entrenamiento, y solo podían verse a la hora de la comida o cuando iban a dormir, pero estaban tan cansados que casi no conversaban y terminaban dormidos profundamente hasta el siguiente día.

Pasada la primera semana los cambios eran notorios en el entrenamiento, el rey miraba bastante interesado las mejoras en los chicos y pensaba en el día de la batalla con preocupación, y esa era la mayor razón por la que el anciano se ponía en forma y entrenaba, pelearía con su hijo por el bien de su tierra y a su lado irían los guerreros.

A la semana y media de su llegada, mientras entrenaban recibieron la noticia de que los guerreros de otros niveles habían llegado y con ello la esperanza de vencer en la batalla creció.

Shaka y Hellmos intercambiaban conocimientos sobre herbolaria y pociones, Timaeus y Critius realizaban un entrenamiento especial que habían creado para impedir que lo ocurrido en el palacio se repitiera, Mine estaba mejorando bastante y le había dado una sorpresa a sus maestros, de Wyrda casi no sabían nada.

Rápidamente pasó el tiempo y después de un arduo entrenamiento se les fue permitido reunirse y descansar, deberían recobrar sus fuerzas pues la batalla estaba a dos días de llevarse acabo.

La noche era hermosa y en los jardines del palacio se realizo una fiesta en honor de todos aquellos que lucharían contra el mal, las grandes hogueras alumbraban el bosque y las praderas, mientras el sonido de la música y el aroma de la comida inundaban todo el ambiente.

Entre el gentío, las risas y conversaciones un grupo de seis chicos se encontraron después de mucho tiempo.

"¡Wyrda, Mine!" Exclamó Hellmos mientras corría hacía las chicas que venían juntas, al ver al rubio sonrieron y recibieron el abrazo gustosas.

Timaeus, Shaka y Critius miraron desde lejos, más cuando fue posible se acercaron a las chicas, todos habían cambiado bastante en esas semanas.

"ha pasado mucho tiempo…" Timaeus miró a Wyrda que le sonrió cariñosamente "…desde que pudimos conversar"

La chica asintió con la cabeza y pasó su mirada por sus amigos, jamás creyó extrañarlos tanto y con una sonrisa los invito a salir de entre la gente.

Al poco tiempo se encontraban sentados en una colina, mientras observaban el palacio desde lejos.

"Es realmente extraño que actúen así, a días de la batalla" Critius levantó una ceja y miró a un grupo de criaturas y gente bailar, los demás asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonriendo se miraban unos a otros.

"Se lo merecen, todos se han estado esforzando bastante" agregó Shaka, ganando la razón por parte de los demás.

"Siento…" Mine miraba atenta a la gente "…últimamente siento que la batalla será fácil de ganar"

Wyrda intercambio una mirada con Timaeus, que acercándose a ella miró fijamente a Minerva.

"No debemos confiarnos…" El chico llamó la atención de la pequeña mientras sonreía tranquilamente "…una batalla es una batalla, y siempre tiene su nivel de dificultad"

Mine miró los ojos de sus amigos y asintió, de pronto una mano acarició su cabeza y al voltear Hellmos le sonreía.

"¡Pero podremos salir de esta!" Dijo el rubio mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo "Siento que las estrellas nos ayudaran a vencer"

Timaeus, Mine, Hellmos y Shaka rieron algo animados, mientras Critius oía tranquilamente.

Wyrda guardaba silencio y miraba al cielo fijamente, lo que llamo la atención de sus amigos; a diferencia de los demás Wyrda había tenido un extraño presentimiento y no sabía como identificarlo.

"Siento que el cielo me quiere decir algo pero… no lo puedo comprender" La mirada de la chica se volvió preocupada y apretó su hombro derecho con confusión, lo que hizo que Timaeus la mirara fijamente.

"¿Wyrda?" Preguntó Mine mientras acercándose a ella, se sentaba enfrente "¿estas bien?"

Wyrda salio de sus pensamientos, para ver a sus amigos con cuidado "¡Si, estoy bien Mine!"

"¡Se que todo va a estar bien, podremos vencer a Dartz!" Sonrió abiertamente, mientras volviendo su mirada al cielo se ponía de pie "Regresemos"

Todos asintieron y poniéndose de pie, regresaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche.

**Continuara….**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cualli Tonalli!!**

**Hola!! Aquí se responden las preguntas sobre el pasado y la conexión que hay entre Wyrda y Fernaid**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

**Y sin mas les traigo los capitulos:**

Capitulo 14

El ultimo día había llegado, y los guerreros lo utilizaron para poder entrenar un poco antes de la pelea, el tiempo paso con rapidez y la noche cayo provocando un vació que invadió a quienes participarían en la batalla contra Dartz.

Wyrda estaba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación, el fuego de la chimenea daba una agradable calidez al cuarto, la chica miraba el cielo desde el gran colchón que utilizaba de cama, y todo lo ocurrido pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez.

"¿Wyrda…?" Susurro una voz adormilada, al voltear su rostro vio a Mine incorporándose de su cama mientras perezosamente se tallaba los ojos.

"¡Ah! Mine lo siento ¿Te desperté?" Preguntó la chica mientras miraba a su amiga caminar hasta su colchón.

"No, no me despertaste" Respondió Minerva mientras se hincaba junto a su amiga que la miraba con una sonrisa "¿Ocurre algo?"

La pregunta hizo que Wyrda volviera la mirada hacia la ventana y asintiera con la cabeza, Mine la miraba en silencio y le pareció que era el momento justo para preguntarle algo que la había tenido confundida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Oye…Wyrda ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" La voz de la chica sonaba algo insegura.

"Claro, Mine" Respondió la castaña mientras giraba su rostro y fijaba su atención en su amiga.

"yo quería preguntarte…" Mine bajo su cabeza mientras movía sus manos inquieta, Wyrda la miraba confundida "… ¿Quién es Fernaid y por que parece que tu y el…?"

"¿Nos odiamos?" Completo Wyrda mientras su mirada se volvía fría, Mine abrió su boca y al no poder decir nada, asintió con la cabeza, la castaña suspiro y tomando de nuevo el control sobre si, bajo la cabeza "Creo amiga mía…que es hora de que te lo cuente todo"

Wyrda se acomodo en la cama para poder ver a Mine de frente y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña.

"Te advierto que es una larga historia Mine" Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la guerrera, más sintió como la pequeña le agarraba la mano.

"La noche es larga, Wyrda" una sonrisa alegre apareció en el rostro de Mine e invitó a su amiga a empezar.

"bien…" La chica sonrió y dirigiendo su mirada al fuego, se decidió a contarle todo a su mejor amiga.

"Cuando era pequeña, solía vivir junto con mi abuela, en una pequeña casita afuera del reino, yo amaba a mi abuela más que a nada en este mundo, ella era una persona realmente única, ayudaba a todos y sin importar que pasará siempre perdonaba a aquellos que le hicieran daño"

Wyrda sonrió cariñosamente al recordar a su abuela y Mine miraba atenta a la chica.

"Mine seguramente haz escuchado el nombre de: Yawë" La chica miró por unos segundos a su pequeña amiga, que pensaba en aquel nombre.

"¡Claro, es la primera mujer en llegar a ser guerrero legendario!" Exclamó Minerva mientras miraba asentir a Wyrda "Su nombre es mencionado en todos los escritos del reino, y tiene un monumento en el palacio ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Yawë, era mi abuela" Mine abrió su boca sorprendida, mientras Wyrda sonreía.

"Cuando tenía 6 años, llego un joven a nuestra casa, pidiéndole a mi abuela que le mostrara sus poderes, ya que el se estaba entrenando para ser guerrero legendario y deseaba ser el mas fuerte de todos.

Mi abuela se negó a enseñarle, pues podía darse cuenta de que ese chico solamente buscaba poder, aquel joven se molesto mucho y juró que algún día nos haría pagar…el nombre de ese joven era Fernaid"

Minerva escuchaba sorprendida el relato y miraba atenta las facciones de Wyrda, que se volvían poco a poco más frías.

"A los 8 años mi abuela falleció, dejándome sola; a pesar de que se habían ido llegaron todos aquellos que se hacían llamar sus hijos y me mostraron lo "mucho" que sentían no haber estado en contacto con nosotras… fue en esa ocasión cuando la oscuridad de mi corazón nació, ya que yo jamás los perdone y ahí conocí lo que es odiar"

De los ojos de Wyrda rodaron dos lágrimas que la chica secó con rapidez, más sin importar nada continuo su historia.

"A los 9 años, decidí unirme a los guerreros para poder ser como mi abuela y fue cuando todo comenzó…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los árboles se volvían manchas verdes mientras corría por el bosque, saltaba con torpeza las raíces y charcos que la lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado.

"¡Tonta, eres una tonta!" Se gritaba la niña de doce años mientras se agachaba para no golpearse con una rama "¿Por qué me tengo que quedar dormida siempre?"

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no muy lejos de donde estaba podía mirar el final del bosque y un poco más lejos la torre del palacio, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

"¡Ya…ya voy a llegar!" Exclamo mientras con dificultad respiraba y aceleraba el paso, su cabello castaño sujeto en una larga coleta se movía con el viento.

La luz la cegó por unos segundos cuando salio de la masa de árboles que formaban el gran bosque y su sonrisa se incremento al ver el arco que permitía la entrada a los campos de entrenamiento de tercer nivel.

"¡Victoria!" Grito mientras reía, y comenzaba a correr nuevamente "Espero que aun no este el maestro"

Corrió con todas su fuerzas, pero olvido que la pradera no era estable, sus pies resbalaron no muy lejos del campo y para mantener el equilibrio solo pudo continuar.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaba mientras sentía que no podría detenerse con nada "¡CUIDADO!"

La mañana había estado bastante agradable, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, el chico abrió sus ojos violetas y suspirando pensó en el largo camino que lo había llevado hasta ahí junto con sus amigos, un chico castaño y uno rubio en quienes confiaba plenamente.

"¿Saben quien será nuestro maestro, en el tercer nivel?" Pregunto mientras interesado miraba como el castaño negaba con su cabeza, más el rubio sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Escuche que será uno de los del primer nivel!" Respondió emocionado mientras un brillo peculiar aparecía en sus ojos cafés, sus amigos miraron como con un aire de superioridad levantaba un dedo "Espero que sea él quien nos enseñe"

Al referirse a él, los demás ya sabían de quien se trataba y mirándose uno a otro no prestaron atención a la ya conocida platica de Soy su fan numero 1.

"Sea quien sea, superare este curso y me convertiré en guerrero de primer nivel" El castaño hablo determinado, mientras su fría voz estremecía a uno que otro entrometido en su platica.

"¡Debemos esforzarnos, será algo difícil!" Sonrió el de ojos violetas mientras pasaba su mirada por el lugar, debían ser al menos 12 o 13 los chicos que se encontraban ahí, todos con su razón y el sueño de ser leyenda.

"Además…" El rubio hablo casi en un susurro "…dicen que este curso será una matanza total, ya que son puros hombres quienes pasaron"

La mirada de sus amigos se volvió confusa, ellos habían escuchado un rumor sobre una chica que había aprobado el curso; pero en los alrededores no podían ver a ninguna mujer, así que…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Un grito alarmo a todos, mientras buscaban al dueño de la voz, de pronto por el gran arco una silueta entró a gran velocidad.

"¡Voy a morir, voy a morir!" se repetía mentalmente mientras con los ojos cerrados esperaba algún impacto que la detuviese, y entonces lo sintió llegar.

Se había estrellado contra algo que se sentía extrañamente calido, se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, el sonido de un palpitar la hizo levantar su cabeza confundida y toparse con un joven de grandes ojos violetas que la miraba sonrojado.

La chica abrió su boca sorprendida ¡Estaba viva! Eso era una alivio, giró su rostro para ver como muchos muchachos se acercaban hacía ella y a su desconocido salvador.

"¿Estas bien?" Escucho que le decía aquel extraño mientras soltándola la miraba fijamente provocando un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"¡Si, muchas gracias!" Respondió dando vuelta, a su alrededor se formó un grupo de muchachos de su misma edad, que susurraban cosas inaudibles para ella, podía sentir sus miradas molestas y otras sorprendidas.

"Parece ser…" Dijo sin tomarles importancia "…que llegue a tiempo"

El chico miró a sus amigos sorprendido, el castaño observaba algo interesado a aquella joven tan rara; si se hablan de entradas sorpresivas ella seguro se hubiera llevado el primer lugar. Por su parte el rubio la miró con los ojos muy abiertos para después sonreír, este curso sería muy interesante.

"Disculpa" la castaña volvió su mirada al escuchar que le hablaban, el chico que la había ayudado se acercaba a ella lentamente, podía ver cada uno de sus rasgos, tenía un cabello muy extraño y sus ojos violetas la miraban sin comprender.

"¿Si, en que puedo ayudarte?" Respondió ella mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

"¿Tu estas aquí para…entrenar?" Pregunto después de un tiempo en el cual había acomodado sus ideas, al hacer la pregunta la atención se centro nuevamente en la joven.

Con sus ojos violetas miro como la jovencita pestañeaba sus orbes cafés y riendo levemente asentía con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello largo hasta la cintura se moviera con el viento.

"¿Si no fuera para eso, por que estaría aquí?" respondió divertida, mientras más murmullos llenaban el lugar, el chico sonrió mientras la veía inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada.

"Déjame presentarme…" Se acerco y extendió su mano hasta la castaña que lo miró asombrada "Me llamo Timaeus"

"Ellos son mis amigos Hellmos y Critius" Agregó Timaeus mientras señalaba a los demás, que la miraban interesados.

"¡Yo me llamo Wyrda, mucho gusto!" respondió la chica mientras estrechaba la mano del chico de ojos violetas, y miraba a los otros chicos que se acercaron.

Wyrda sintió un escalofrió al percatarse de la fría mirada de Critius y trago saliva con dificultad, después fijo su mirada en el chico rubio, Hellmos le sonreía alegremente haciendo que el miedo de hace un rato desapareciera.

"¡Y gracias por salvarme!" ambos se sonrieron divertidos.

De pronto sonidos de gritos entusiasmados llamo su atención y confundidos miraron como todos los chicos se arremolinaban contra la entrada, se acercaron seducidos por la curiosidad y a lo lejos vieron llegar a su maestro, un guerrero de nombre Fernaid.

Wyrda abrió sus ojos reconociendo a aquel sujeto, a pesar de ser pequeña podía recordarlo con claridad, era aquel joven.

"Yo seré su maestro del tercer nivel, mi nombre deben conocerlo ya muy bien" Fernaid se pavoneo arrogantemente por entre los chicos que lo miraban 

como si de un dios se tratara, Wyrda y Critius bufaron al mismo tiempo exasperados, para que después de mirarse sonrieran a su manera.

"les enseñare a usar magia, para que algún día puedan usar sus poderes en algo productivo y…" Fernaid clavo su vista en Wyrda que lo miraba fijamente, poco a poco la reconoció, recordó haberla visto en casa de aquella mujer, el rostro de aquel sujeto se vio deformado por ira contenida.

Lentamente se acercó a la chica y sonriendo de manera irritante le acarició la cabeza "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

La pregunta desconcertó a más de uno, el largo cabello de la chica se soltó al contacto de aquel sujeto, Wyrda abrió sus ojos confundida mientras encaraba a Fernaid

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó algo ofendida, pero con una gran confusión.

Fernaid se mordió el labio molesto mientras alejándose de ella, miraba a los muchachos presentes que serían de mucha ayuda "¿Podrían decirme que hace una mujer aquí?"

Wyrda y Timaeus se miraron confundidos, mientras los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, muchos consideraban que las mujeres no debían ser guerreras, su trabajo era estar en casa, Wyrda frunció el ceño.

"Pues que más..." Respondió mientras sonriendo desafiante miraba al sujeto "…Vine aquí a entrenar, para poder ser guerrero legendario"

El silencio se hizo total, esa chica se atrevía a retar al gran Fernaid, ese simple hecho la había hecho ya enemiga de todos los admiradores del mencionado. Ambos se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos, para que después Fernaid levantará la voz

"¡Vamos acaso crees que una mujer podrá lograrlo, creo que sueñas demasiado niña!"

Las risas llenaron el lugar, Timaeus, Hellmos y Critius miraron seriamente a aquel tipo y después esperaron la respuesta de Wyrda, que llegó como una gran sonrisa

"¡Yo conocí a una mujer que logró convertirse en leyenda!"

Al escuchar esto todos dirigieron su mirada a la castaña, Fernaid por su parte sintió un escalofrió al saber el nombre de aquella mujer.

"Si no mal lo recuerdo… también la conociste ¿Verdad?" Sin previó aviso el moreno dio vuelta y cegado por la furia, planto una bofetada contra el rostro de Wyrda, que después de unos segundos lo miró desafiante mientras su mejilla se teñía de rojo. Todos miraban lo que ocurría con los ojos muy abiertos.

Timaeus, Hellmos y Critius se colocaron frente a la chica para evitar que la volvieran a golpear, pero aquel sujeto los quito dándoles un empujón para así acercarse nuevamente a la niña y tomar su cabello, Wyrda veía como la 

morena mano de aquel hombre acariciaba su cabeza, para después sentir un fuerte jalón que la obligo a levantar su rostro

"¡No me importa que seas su nieta, jamás podrás lograr tu objetivo!" Wyrda sentía el aliento tibio de aquel sujeto en su rostro, y lo miraba con completa repulsión "¡Y de eso me encargo yo!"

La noche había caído, Wyrda caminaba por el bosque tratando de encontrar la nueva casa en donde viviría con sus compañeros, después del suceso en los campos de entrenamiento, la chica se había marchado al igual que Fernaid sin explicar ni decir nada.

"Y pensar que ayer estaba tan emocionada por cambiar de casa, pensaba que haría nuevos amigos pero…" suspiro derrotada mientras a lo lejos veía una pequeña cabaña "… Creo que solo he ganado enemigos"

Miró las ventanas alumbradas, y unas sombras que caminaban dentro de la estancia, sin darse cuenta se quedo de pie frente a la puerta meditando sobre entrar, después de todo podía regresar a su antiguo dormitorio y así no tendría que soportar los insultos de los demás.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo reaccionar y justo en el momento en el que estaba preparada para oír gritos molestos, miró asombrada que era Timaeus quien le abría la entrada.

"¡Bienvenida!" Timaeus sonrió y miró el rostro de la chica que no reaccionaba, el joven tomó la mano de su compañera que temerosa dio unos 

pasos hacía el interior de la casa, era grande y acogedora, en el cuarto de al lado chispeaba un agradable fuego y Critius y Hellmos salieron para recibirla.

"¿Cómo…Que…?" Balbuceaba la joven mientras no entendía lo que ocurría, los chicos se miraron e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

"¡Creó que seremos compañeros de hogar!" Hellmos sonrió y saltando sobre la chica la abrazo efusivamente, Wyrda se sonrojo y aun sin comprender miró a Critius que se encogió de hombros.

"¿pero…ustedes que no eran…Hellmos tu no…admirabas a…?" pero su pregunta murió en sus labios, al ver a los muchachos ponerse serios, Timaeus se acercó y tomando la maleta de Wyrda le invitó a sentarse.

"¡Jamás admiraríamos a alguien que actuara de esa manera!" Respondió el chico mientras fijaba su mirada violeta en la café de ella, Wyrda miró a Hellmos y Critius que se sentaban en los sillones del cuarto.

"Debo confesar que fue sorprendente ver la petulancia que ese hombre muestra" Hellmos cruzo sus brazos indignado, la chica sonrió levemente "¡me da vergüenza admitir que yo quería ser como él!"

"Fuiste muy atrevida al actuar así frente a un guerrero de mayor rango" dijo Critius mientras fijaba su mirada sería en la chica que nuevamente sintió un escalofrió, hasta que sorprendida lo vio sonreír divertido "¡Quisiera ver de que otra cosa eres capaz!"

Después de todo no se había ganado el odio de todos, menos mal que había alguien con cerebro durante el entrenamiento.

"¡Esforcémonos y demostrémosle que esta equivocado!" Timaeus la miró fijamente con una gran sonrisa, la chica rió fuertemente y después de asentir con la cabeza fue guiada hasta la que sería su nueva habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wyrda abrazaba sus piernas mientras esperaba a que Mine dijera algo, su pequeña amiga estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le habían contando, después de un rato dirigió su mirada hacía Wyrda, la castaña al mirarla sabía que debía continuar y colocando su mano en la cabeza de Minerva sonrió.

"Poco a poco los días pasaron, hasta convertirse en semanas y entonces llegaron los primeros meses" Continuo Wyrda llamando la atención de Mine que escuchaba más atenta "¡para desgracia de Fernaid, muchos de sus seguidores decidían renunciar, pero yo y mis amigos nos manteníamos más que firmes en nuestra decisión"

Mine y Wyrda se sonrieron al pensar en que los tres chicos del cuento dormían en las habitaciones del frente y eso las hacía sentir extrañamente seguras.

"Al cuarto mes solamente quedábamos los justos para pasar al segundo nivel y para horror de mi maestro, yo era parte de esos 8.

Sin importar el tiempo Fernaid no perdía momento para insultarme y lavarles su cerebro a los demás, pero yo tenía dos buenas razones para hacerme de oídos sordos y continuar; una era la promesa hecha a mi abuela y la otra era que había personas apoyándome.

Pero por más apoyo que recibiera, los insultos de Fernaid fueron tomando efecto y fue en una tarde de agosto, cuando me di cuenta de que si decidía continuar debía arriesgar muchas cosas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llovía con fuerza sobre la Atlántida, y los campos de entrenamiento dibujaban figuras extrañas; los estudiantes peleaban utilizando la poca magia que controlaban y sentían como el agua del cielo les colaba cruelmente los huesos.

Por entre los tumultos, Wyrda sostenía una ferviente pelea contra un chico de su grado, un niño que la odiaba por estar ahí y (como decía Fernaid) deshonrar el titulo de guerreros.

El empapado cabello de la chica se le pegaba debes en cuando al rostro, y su cuerpo temblaba por el viento frío que soplaba. Alrededor de ellos los demás miraban la pelea y Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos no dejaban de apoyar en silencio a su compañera.

Fernaid miraba interesado a la chica, cada movimiento que hacía, el hechizo que esquivaba y cuando atacaba, por donde la viera esa chica era como una horrible plaga, a cualquier lugar que iba, no podía evitar escuchar sobre la única mujer de los aspirantes, y eso hacía su sangre hervir.

El cielo tronaba con fervor, y en el momento justo en que un rayo alumbro la tierra, la pelea de Wyrda y su contrincante empezó.

Sus pies resbalaban por el lodo, pero eso no les impedía moverse con agilidad, Wyrda invoco un antiguo hechizo que lanzo contra su enemigo, que con torpeza lo cubrió formando a su alrededor un débil escudo.

Sin darse cuenta la pelea se extendió por unos minutos más, y el último ataque estaba por lanzarse.

Las manos de la chica se tiñeron de un color azul mientras que las de aquel sujeto tomaban uno rojo, ambos se miraban esperando ver algún error en la posición del otro, pero ninguno espero para atacar.

Wyrda pronunció unas antiguas palabras, mientras saltando atacaba, pero el viento fue roto por el sonido de algo cortándolo y con un rápido movimiento alcanzo a esquivar una roca.

Al hacerlo perdió la concentración en su ataque, y su contrincante aprovechando lanzo un disco rojo que pego en el abdomen de la chica, haciéndola caer al lodo, sin aire y derrotada.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, mientras por sobre la tierra mojada, Wyrda miraba a Fernaid sujetando una piedra dispuesto a lanzarla.

"¡Lo siento!" Exclamó el moreno mientras fingiendo remordimiento se acercaba "creo que debí lanzar la piedra a otro lado"

El sujeto tomo del mentón el rostro de Wyrda obligándola a levantarse un poco, la chica lo miraba furiosa mientras apretaba los dientes y recuperaba el aire perdido.

"¡Eres muy débil!" Exclamo Fernaid mientras pasaba su dedo por la fría mejilla, Timaeus miraba la escena detenido por sus amigos, si se acercaba era 

capaz de matarlo "¡Solamente eres una mujer, todo en ti me demuestra que eres débil!"

Fernaid soltó a Wyrda, haciéndola caer nuevamente sobre la tierra, y seguido de sus seguidores (para mi "borregos sin cerebro") se marcho. Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos se acercaron corriendo mientras veían que la chica trataba de ponerse de pie. Las gotas de lluvia limpiaban poco a poco el lodo de su rostro.

"¿Wyrda estas bien?" Hellmos la tomó por los hombros mientras trataba de ayudarla, la chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza pues aun no recuperaba el aire por completo.

Timaeus se fijo en como la chica tomaba su cabello y después de verlo por un momento levantó la cabeza al cielo, para sonreír tristemente.

"Ya veremos quien es el débil aquí" Dijo pausadamente antes de desmayarse.

Al abrir sus ojos se vio en su habitación, aun traía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, lentamente salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras hasta entrar a la sala, en un sillón pudo ver la silueta de Critius, el castaño estaba sentado mientras miraba el fuego chispear.

"¿Critius?" Dijo Wyrda tratando de llamar su atención, el castaño la miró fijamente para después darle la espalda.

"Deberías tomar una ducha, te hará sentir mejor" Critius sonaba indiferente, pero miraba de reojo a su amiga "Timaeus y Hellmos están descansando"

La chica asintió con la cabeza y dio vuelta, Critius escuchaba sus pasos alejarse pero de pronto el sonido desapareció.

"Oye, Critius…" Exclamo secamente mientras se detenía en la puerta "necesito tu ayuda"

El joven fijo sus orbes azules en el rostro de Wyrda, para después ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó, viendo como la chica acariciaba su cabello.

Era una mañana fresca, Timaeus salio de su habitación listo para empezar, su cuarto quedaba frente al de Wyrda, así que con cuidado se asomo para ver si la chica seguía dormida, pero todo estaba en orden y no había rastro alguno de que Wyrda estuviera.

Confundido bajo las escaleras, para encontrar a Hellmos desayunando en la cocina y Critius tomando una taza de te, ni un rastro de la chica.

"¿Y Wyrda?" Preguntó mientras fijaba su mirada en los otros dos, Hellmos se encogió de hombros y Critius continuo bebiendo su te como si no hubiese escuchado nada "¿Saben en donde esta…?"

"Salio" Respondió Critius indiferente mientras levantaba su mirada de la taza, Hellmos y Timaeus intercambiaron una mirada confundida "Dijo que nos vería en el campo"

El castaño se puso de pie y comenzó a lavar su recipiente, el de ojos violetas y el rubio seguían sin comprender y cuando estuvieron a punto de renegar Critius los miró seriamente.

"Fue a ver a alguien" Timaeus termino por sentarse y comenzar a desayunar mientras pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Wyrda.

No muy lejos de ahí, en los jardines del palacio había un pequeño templo blanco, en donde yacían los restos de una leyenda viviente. Una chica caminaba por el perímetro del edificio mientras suspiraba incontablemente para después de unos segundos entrar.

Levantando su mirada observó el rostro de aquella estatua que de pie sobre una tumba sostenía en sus manos una hermosa espada que tenía grabada en el mango una dorada "Y"; su rostro demostraba cariño, valentía e inteligencia aspectos que la habían llevado a ser tan conocida. Wyrda sonrió y quitándose la capa se arrodillo frente a una lapida mientras depositaba algo a los pies de aquella mujer.

"¡Lo prometo, Abuela!"

Salió del santuario sin mirar atrás, dejando ahí la más clara prueba de que jamás se rendiría.

Hacía unos minutos que Fernaid había comenzado el entrenamiento, y con una sonrisa victoriosa se percató de que "la piedra de su zapato" no estaba; de seguro aquella niña se había dado por vencida.

Una risita irritante salió de sus labios, llamando la atención de Timaeus que desesperado buscaba a Wyrda, Hellmos miraba las reacciones de su amigo para después percatarse de la disimulada tranquilidad de Critius.

"¿Dónde puede estar Wyrda?" Preguntó Hellmos acercándose al castaño que con trabajo, intentaba invocar un hechizo.

"¡No lo se!" Respondió mientras irritado suspiraba "¡no soy su niñera!"

Hellmos frunció el ceño, mientras volvía su mirada a la entrada; a lo lejos venía caminando una persona, cubierta completamente por una capucha negra, y a pesar de que su rostro no se veía podía saber que era Wyrda.

"¡Timaeus!" Exclamó Hellmos mientras corría hacía su amigo que miraba aliviado a la chica, y una sonrisa impaciente se dibujaba en el rostro de Critius.

Fernaid se percato de que los chicos habían olvidado su entrenamiento, y siguiendo su mirada, observó la extraña aparición. Una vena punzaba en su frente amenazando con dejarle un tic permanente.

"No…puede ser" Susurró mientras se levantaba de la piedra en donde estaba sentado, los demás se detuvieron y en silencio observaron como la chica se acercaba hasta quedar frente a Fernaid.

"Lamento llegar tarde, Es solo que tenía algo importante que hacer" Fernaid apretó tanto los dientes que pudo percibir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, para que después escupiendo al piso tratara de tranquilizarse.

"¿Qué debo hacer primero?" la chica llevó sus manos a la capucha y con lentitud se la quitó.

Timaeus y Hellmos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos mientras Critius solamente sonreía de lado, los murmullos alarmados de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y Fernaid miró por primera vez una amenaza.

Wyrda sonreía desafiante, mientras mostraba que su larga cabellera ya no estaba, ahora no llegaba siquiera a los hombros y eso le permitiría moverse mejor.

Timaeus sonrió y tras él, Hellmos y Critius miraban orgullosos a su compañera, la chica que a su lado llegaría a ser guerrero legendario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las manos de Wyrda se paseaban lentamente por su cabello, mientras recordaba todo con suma claridad, a su lado Minerva estaba sentada en silencio. Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada.

"Con que fue eso…" Mine miraba a su amiga fijamente, mientras la chica le sonría y asentía con la cabeza.

"Varios años después, en una ceremonia se dio a conocer a las personas que ocuparía el lugar de primer nivel" La pequeña sonrió, ella recordaba esa ceremonia por eso era que había decidido entrenar.

"A los 15 años, junto con Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos ocupe el lugar que hasta hora mantengo" Ambas se sonrieron orgullosas, pronto Mine estaría también en ese rango.

"Durante esa ceremonia Fernaid hizo su aparición y culpándome de cosas sin sentido exigió que me quitaran del puesto, sin embargo sus razones eran pobres y el rey le ordeno marcharse; pero su orgullo no pudo más y haciendo fama de sus ya conocidas reacciones, lanzo un ataque esperando que con el desapareciera"

Wyrda rió fuertemente recordando lo ocurrido, mientras Mine la miraba confundida.

"Pero Timaeus, le devolvió el ataque lo que hizo que saliera volando del lugar, y llegara a los pies del rey y de su corte.

Al parecer durante años habían recibido notas en las que culpaban a Fernaid por su actitud, y su comportamiento actual había dado pruebas suficientes como para condenarlo"

"Pero nuestro señor es muy generoso, y en lugar de encerrarlo lo sentenció a lo que más temía: le quito su rango y por sobre todo se mando borrar de los escritos todo aquello que tenía que ver con él, condenándolo a vivir como un simple hombre. Nuevamente juró vengarse"

La castaña miraba de nuevo al cielo, mientras Mine poco a poco fruncía el ceño

"lamentablemente el pasar de los años no nos puede hacer olvidar unas cosas, la oscuridad que había en mí salió en aquella ocasión cuando volví a ver a Fernaid, y durante la pelea en el palacio buscó la manera de molestarme para que me controlará la maldad pero como bien sabes, no fui yo la controlada"

El silenció se formó entre ellas, y de pronto Wyrda sintió como era sujetada por sus brazos, al volver su mirada Mine la detenía mientras llorando la observaba molesta.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto?" Preguntó mientras sentía como sus manos eran quitadas por las de la mayor "¡soy tu amiga, se supone que debes confiar en mí!"

Una mano acarició la cabeza de Mine y Wyrda sonrió al ver que dejaba de llorar, la pequeña levantó la cabeza mientras miraba tristemente a su amiga.

"¡Mine confió plenamente en ti! Si no te conté esto antes, es por que no quería envolverte en mis problemas pues podría ser muy peligroso; y ¡jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasará a ti, o a los muchachos!"

Wyrda la miró cariñosamente mientras abrazándola sonreía, Mine también sonrió y abrazo a su amiga, para que después de tranquilizarse riera levemente mientras ambas chicas se soltaban.

"Hace un momento me preguntaste si ocurría algo" La castaña se puso de pie y se alejo dando pequeños pasos, Minerva asintió confundida, ese había sido un cambio drástico.

"Cuando decidí entrenar, arriesgue muchas cosas; pero Mine tu has decidido pelear mañana y con esa responsabilidad vienen riesgos mucho más altos" Wyrda se detuvo y mirando seriamente a la pequeña continuó.

"Mine ¿estas lista para morir?" la pequeña abrió sus ojos, mientras se fijaba en el brillo de los de Wyrda, el ambiente se hizo pesado. "¿Estas lista, para dejarlo todo?"

"Wyrda..." susurró confundida mientras bajaba la cabeza "…Yo…"

"Respóndeme Mine..." ordeno Wyrda mientras acercándose a su amiga, le imploraba una respuesta.

"hum… jajajajajajajajaja" Rió Mine abiertamente mientras se dejaba caer en el colchón, Wyrda abrió sus ojos como platos y acercándose se arrodillo

"¡Mine estoy hablando en serio!" El semblante de Wyrda se endureció, pero su amiga aun reía.

"jajaja esa cara no te sienta jajaja" Grito entre risas la guerrera mientras se abrazaba el estomago y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"¡Mine esto no es ningún juego!" La pequeña se tranquilizó al escuchar el timbre de voz de su amiga, y enderezándose en la cama la miró a los ojos.

"Eso ya lo se... Wyrda" respondió mientras sonreía como solo ella sabía, sorprendiendo a la chica "Se que no es un juego, lo sabia desde el principio, me preguntas si estoy lista a morir Wyrda…y yo te respondo que lo estoy"

Wyrda dejo caer sus brazos a los lados y mientras sentía como su labio temblaba, encaró a su amiga

"Además mañana no iremos a morir..." agregó Mine mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba decidida un puño "…mañana iremos a vencer a Dartz"

Wyrda se quedo callada y después de sonreír, abrió sus brazos suplicante para poder estrechar a Minerva que obediente se acercó, en ocasiones un abrazo expresa mucho mejor una palabra de gratitud.

La noche era mayor, y ambas chicas estaban acostadas, Mine yacía dormida mientras Wyrda la miraba parada desde la ventana, a pesar de todo aun no podía dormir, algo le molestaba.

Recargo su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana, mientras veía las estrellas; sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando y un fuerte dolor invadió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al piso; Sabiendo que Mine estaba a su lado, mordió su labio en un intento de no gritar para que después el dolor fuera acompañado de unas visiones que jamás había tenido.

Ante sus ojos aparecieron imágenes de la pelea pronta a llegar, había humo, se oían gritos y del cielo caía una lluvia de sangre, acompañadas del sabor salado de las lagrimas, ante ella apareció una espada que conocía muy bien, a lo lejos el cuerpo del dueño yacía sin vida.

Wyrda abrió sus ojos asustada, y después de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo camino hacía el espejo y descubriéndose el hombro derecho vio como la silueta del dragón desaparecía por completo, para dar paso a una extraña figura.

La chica se contemplo por unos minutos para que después dirigiera su mirada a la pequeña que dormía.

"Así es como debe ser" Susurró mientras discretamente salía de la habitación.

Unos suaves golpes lo obligaron a despertarse, y adormilado se giró en la cama mientras fijaba su mirada en la puerta.

"Aun esta oscuro…" con lentitud se puso de pie y camino hacía la entrada "¿Quien será a estas horas?"

Con pereza giro la manija de la puerta y despertando por completo observó a Wyrda frente a él, la chica lo miraba inquieta.

"¿Wyrda? Deberías estar dormida" Exclamó mientras fijándose en el rostro de su amiga notaba una escalofriante palidez "… ¿Ocurre algo?"

La chica no respondió y mirando fijamente a su amigo, negó con la cabeza. Timaeus la observó por un momento y después de percatarse de las grandes ojeras de su amiga, entendió que la chica no podía dormir.

"¿Quieres pasar?" Preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado dándole paso a la joven, Wyrda sonrió y tras de si cerró la puerta.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados viéndose uno al otro en silencio, Wyrda plantaba su vista en los ojos violetas del guerrero.

"Luces… preocupada" Timaeus entrelazo su mano con la de la chica, que no estaba muy lejos de él. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Wyrda apretó cariñosamente la mano que la agarraba, y con una sonrisa ocultaba lo inevitable "No ocurre nada, solo quería pedirte…"

La joven se detuvo y apretó sus labios, mientras Timaeus sentía temblar su mano, ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos.

"Dime, Wyrda…" Invitó a su amiga a continuar, la chica bajo la cabeza y permitió que su corto cabello tapara su rostro.

"Timaeus…" ronroneo temerosa pero decidida "… quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase cuidaras mucho a Mine, y que nunca me olvidaras"

Los ojos del joven guerrero se abrieron de par en par, mientras acercándose se percataba de las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su amiga.

"¿Que? Vamos Wyrda" Exclamó mientras obligándola a levantar la cabeza la miraba fijamente "…hablas como si fuera el fin de todo"

Pero la chica apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo ignorando lo que él decía.

"Quiero que la ayudes a ser un guerrero de primer nivel, y que nunca te rindas, por más difícil que sean las cosas"

"pero… ¿Que dices, no te entien...?" Una melena café le bloqueo la vista mientras sentía como Wyrda lo abrazaba fuertemente y escondía el rostro en su pecho.

"¡¡Promételo!!" Exclamó Wyrda suplicante mientras lloraba, Timaeus no entendía nada; como podría entender el miedo que una persona siente, cuando sabe que va a pasarle.

Arrodillada ante él, estaba su mejor amiga desde hacía años y alguien a quien quería mucho; la miraba temblar y escuchaba sus suplicas desesperadas. Sin dudarlo la rodeo con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacía si, sonrió.

"Lo prometo" Concluyó Timaeus mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica y cerraba sus ojos.

"¡Gracias Timaeus!" Susurró complacida Wyrda, mientras veía el sol entrar desde la ventana.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y acercándose a la ventana, contemplaron el inicio de aquel día.

"¡Perdóname Timaeus!"

Poco después de aquella situación, el sol salió dando un aire invernal a aquella terrible mañana, el palacio estaba repleto de monstruos y personas que inquietas se miraban unas a otras y despedían de sus seres queridos.

Entre esas personas se encontraban Timaeus, Mine, Critius, Hellmos y Shaka; después de lo ocurrido en la madrugada no habían vuelto a ver a Wyrda, y eso los tenía bastante tensos.

En la entrada del castillo, Iron Hearth era abrazado por su nieta, que le pedía regresar sano y salvo; poco después de separarse de Chris, Iron Hearth camino hacía la emperatriz que abrazando cariñosamente al anciano, le dio una bendición, para que él y su gente estuvieran bien.

Mine buscaba con la vista a Wyrda, pero entre la gente vio a acercarse a una chica de cabello castaño y chinos "¿¡CARMEN!?"

"¡Pues a quien esperabas, Un rey mago!" La chica sonrió divertida mientras mostraba sus armas "¡No iba a permitir que tu y Wyrda se divirtieran solas!"

Mine sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja y negaba con la cabeza "Tenía que ser rosa" Ambas chicas se sonrieron, y al poco la voz de Shaka llamo su atención. Por entre la gente venía caminando Wyrda, mientras en su cinturón traía la larga espada que brillaba con el sol de mañana.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Hellmos mientras él y los chicos se acercaban, la castaña sonrió tranquilamente y pasando su mirada por cada uno de ellos suspiro.

"Perdonen, tenía algo importante que hacer" Respondió, pero antes de que pudieran agregar algo la imponente voz de Iron Hearth los hizo girar su mirada.

"¡Es hora de irnos!" Los jóvenes asintieron decididamente con la cabeza y dando a entender que estaban listos, caminaron hacía la batalla.

"Esto debe ocurrir..." Susurró Wyrda llamando la atención de Timaeus, que frunció el ceño preocupado.

**Continuara….**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cualli Tonalli!!**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

**Y sin mas les traigo EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO disfrutenlo!!:**

Capitulo 15

Formados en filas los chicos sujetaban sus espadas y arcos en alto, detrás de ellos se encontraban monstruos, dragones y otras criaturas mágicas que esperaban ansiosos la llegada del enemigo.

El terreno era rocoso y muy inestable, algo que haría de la pelea toda una hazaña; el rey temblaba levemente mientras frente a su ejército mantenía la mirada en el horizonte, una mano se coloco en su hombro y al girar su rostro, la maga oscura le sonrió.

"¡Mis guerreros!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas aquel hombre mientras volvía la mirada, provocando una gran sorpresa en los soldados "¡Quiero decir que para mí, es todo un honor ir a la batalla con ustedes que el estar rodeado de hombres y criaturas tan magníficos me hace sentir alguien muy afortunado!"

Cada palabra del soberano hacía crecer una esperanza en el interior de aquellos que estaban presentes

"¡No venimos a esta batalla a morir, hemos venido a vencer al mal para regresar la paz a nuestro reino, recuerden por quienes hacen esto; en casa hay esposas, hijos, padres, madres y hermanos que esperaran ansiosos su regreso, lo hacen por ellos, si no lo olvidan podrán vencer todo aquel obstáculo que se les traviese!"

Un gran vitoreo rompió el silencio, mientras miles de espadas se levantaban en el cielo, los dragones exclamaron en rugidos entusiasmados. Timaeus, miraba a sus amigos que aunque tensos disfrutaban esa situación de una manera extraña, el mismo podía sentir el vertido y la emoción que un buen guerrero siente en una pelea.

A lo lejos una luz verde llamo la atención de todos, obligándolos a fijar su mirada en la silueta de una persona que se acercaba con lentitud, era Dartz; a su derecha Fernaid caminaba obedientemente mientras desde lejos retaba con la mirada a Wyrda.

El ejercito completo se sorprendió bastante al percatarse de que aparte de ellos no había nadie más ¿Acaso pelearían los dos, sin ayuda alguna? Pero la idea se borró rápidamente, mientras caminaba el príncipe Dartz levanto sus brazos y gritando al aire un conjuro hizo aparecer tras de si al Leviatán.

Un escalofrío general se dio a conocer, pues aquella horrible serpiente miraba maliciosamente a cada una de sus siguientes presas para después acercarse a su amo y lamer su mejilla con aquella larga lengua viperina.

Pero entonces la tensión creció al oír el sonido del metal siendo golpeado, a lo lejos una enorme masa de cuerpos se movilizo y a los poco metros pudieron distinguir un enorme ejercito de monstruos con aspecto desagradable, dragones con miradas feroces y otras especies que mostraban el sello de oricalcos en su frente y sus ojos rojos que brillaban llenos de locura.

Iron Hearth y su valiente ejército, se encontraban frente a soldados que fácilmente los doblaban en cantidad, y Dartz subestimaba a su enemigo con la mirada, ¡La victoria de esa guerra era suya!

Iron Hearth observó la mirada de su hijo llena de locura, tan distinta del joven que tanto amaba y deseaba recuperar.

Ambos bandos caminaron hacía el centro del campo y sin dejar de mirarse, la batalla llegó a su inició.

"¡Ha llegado la hora!" Exclamó el anciano mientras desenfundando su espada miraba hacía el frente "¡No teman, sean valientes serán recordados con honor y aunque no les aseguro su regreso, ni mucho menos el mío... Quiero que sepan que son y serán los mejores para mi!"

El tiempo no fue suficiente para distinguir el momento en el que ambos ejércitos se impactaron unos contra otros llenando el aire de alaridos furiosos y golpes de metal.

Dragones mordían a los dragones, monstruos contra monstruos, la misma sangre era derramada sin piedad, quienes alguna vez fueron hermanos ahora por el poder de aquella piedra se habían vuelto enemigos.

Los archeros eran liderados por elfos, quienes al lado de Minerva atacaban desde la primera fila, Timaeus, Wyrda, Critius y Hellmos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo y con magia contra todos aquellos que los atacaban, Shaka a lo lejos levantaba el vuelo e invocando sus poderes trataba de abrir paso para el rey que buscaba llegar hasta su hijo.

Entre los cuerpos que yacían sin vida, y los desgarradores alaridos, Iron Hearth y Dartz quedaron frente a frente mirándose, triste y furiosamente respectivamente.

"Hola querido padre... me da gusto volverte a ver" Exclamó Dartz con sarcasmo mientras sonriendo la marca de su frente crecía, tras él el Leviatán se movía sigiloso.

"Hijo mío…" La mirada del anciano se poso fría sobre el rostro del príncipe que por un momento sintió un estremecimiento "…comienza a pelear"

Dartz indicó a la serpiente que no debía interferir y luego encarando a su padre, la magia comenzó a fluir; ambos estaban al mismo nivel, sin embargo la edad te impide soportar y Dartz parecía tener ventaja

La batalla se extendió y por cada dos enemigos uno de su bando caía, a ese pasó faltarían soldados y todos estaban muy cansados.

Timaeus sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo y al igual que los demás tenía heridas sencillas, pero que al perder sangre lo hacían sentir débil, a lo lejos miró a Critius y Hellmos que no se rendían, tras el la voz de Wyrda le daba a entender que tanto la castaña como Mine le cubrían la retaguardia y Shaka sobrevolaba su localización para que mientras peleaba no los perdiera de vista.

Era inevitable pero si seguían así, la batalla no terminaría bien.

Wyrda por su parte, luchaba cuidando de no separarse mucho de la línea de los arqueros, para no alejarse de Mine, estaba tan concentrada que 

simplemente se sorprendió al escuchar aquella irritante y profunda voz que conocía muy bien.

"¡Finalmente Wyrda!" Grito Fernaid mientras desde pocos metros la miraba, la chica terminó con un enemigo y encaro al moreno "¡Finalmente podré terminar contigo!"

Ambos se miraron y prepararon sus espadas esperando el momento justo para comenzar. El lugar olía a sangre y tenía un gusto a sal; sin duda el ambiente de una matanza.

Un hombre atravesado por una flecha cayo sin vida al suelo, y esa fue la señal para pelear.

Ambos corrieron mientras preparando sus espadas no apartaban la vista del otro, sus cuerpos se movían con fluidez y sus espadas bailaban al compás de la muerte, rápida y sigilosa.

Mine desde lejos podía ver como su amiga luchaba contra aquel despreciable sujeto, y tomando su espada en mano, salió de la línea de arqueros para impedir que algún enemigo se acercara a la castaña; ¡La pelea con Fernaid debía terminarse en ese momento de una vez por todas!

"¡No podemos seguir así!" Hellmos miraba de reojo a sus amigos, mientras travesando el cuerpo de un monstruo corría hacía el rey "¡No podremos soportar por mucho tiempo!"

Pero sin darse cuenta, fue rodeado por 10 enemigos que sin dudarlo estaban dispuestos a matarlo, el rubio trato de salir de esa situación pero un gran ogro lo tomo de las manos haciéndolo tirar la espada mientras gritaba de dolor.

"Mal…malditos" Exclamó mientras lo soltaban y lo dejaban derrumbado en el suelo, los monstruos rieron estrepitosamente mientras acercándose iban a terminar con lo ya empezado. Hellmos los miró temeroso mientras pensaba que jamás había imaginado morir así, pero una luz blanca lo hizo despertar para ver como todos aquellos enemigos eran lanzados al suelo mientras chillando del dolor morían uno a uno.

A su lado apareció Shaka que sonriendo le ayudaba a levantarse

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el hada mientras cerrando sus manos hacía desparecer el hechizo blanco.

El rubio asintió mientras viendo alrededor buscaba a sus amigos.

"¡vamos debemos buscar a los muchachos!" Shaka levantó el vuelo, mientras esperaba al chico, quien asintiendo sacó sus alas y comenzó a volar horrorizado vio el campo de batalla.

"¡Todo esto…por esa estupida piedra!" ambos continuaron hasta visualizar desde las alturas a sus amigos.

Sin darse cuenta el cielo les sonrió y la ventaja se les fue otorgada, ya que Shaka y su gente llevaban aquellas extraña píldoras que curaban en unos segundos, cada vez que herían a alguien el hada formaba un campo de fuerza y curaba a la persona para que pudiera continuar.

Dartz se percato de ello, y con desesperación observó que su antes enrome ejercito se había vuelto unos pocos soldados.

El rey se encontraba rodeado de Timaeus y compañía, mientras la batalla contra su hijo se alargaba cada vez más. La ira de Dartz creció de manera sorprendente.

"¡Te atreves a retarme padre!" Grito mientras levantando la mano, se alejaba del lugar "¡Te haré pagar!"

Levantando su mano, permitió al Leviatán acercarse y lanzar un injusto ataque hacía el anciano que cayo mal herido en el suelo. Todos se percataron de ello mientras veían alejarse a Dartz.

Timaeus y Critius fueron los primeros en llegar al rey, mientras veían como Mine, Shaka y Hellmos también se acercaban, en cuanto llegó el hada formó un campo de fuerza y con cuidado dio al anciano dos de aquellas estrellas milagrosas.

"¡Ese maldito, como se atreve a dañar al rey!" Critius miraba furioso el campo, mientras con la mirada buscaba a aquel traidor. Poco a poco las heridas del rey cerraron pero lo dejaron muy débil.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Iron Hearth mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, más los guerreros le impidieron moverse.

"¡No mi señor, usted debe descansar!" Timaeus lo miró seriamente dando a entender que no aceptaría alguna excusa, y obligando al anciano a sentarse Shaka mantuvo el campo alrededor.

"¿Dónde esta Wyrda?" Preguntó Hellmos mientras se percataba de que la chica no estaba, Timaeus abrió sus ojos como platos e imitó al rubio.

Mine señalo rápidamente a su amiga a lo lejos, la pelea con Fernaid continuaba y ambos estaban decididos a no perder.

Shaka permaneció al lado del rey, mientras agrandando el campo protector permitía a los heridos ingresar para recuperarse y descansar. Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y Mine salieron para continuar en la batalla.

Dartz había desaparecido, pero a pesar de ya no pelear planeaba el ataque máximo de la guerra, el Leviatán sería su carta del triunfo.

Podía ver a lo lejos a sus sirvientes y a los enemigos, pero alguien llamó su atención, aquella chica de nombre Wyrda.

La mencionada seguía luchando frente a frente contra Fernaid, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo el poder de ese sello era sorprendente.

"¡Vaya acaso ya te cansaste!" Grito el moreno mientras reía fuertemente "¡Sigues siendo tan débil como siempre!"

Sus espadas chocaron, y sus brazos llenos de cortadas sangraron levemente.

"¡Es solo que me parece que tu poder a crecido!" Grito la chica percatándose de la mueca engreída de Fernaid.

"¡Es patético que necesites de un sello para ser poderoso!" Agregó la castaña sonriendo retadoramente mientras se ganaba una mirada llena de odio de su enemigo.

Fernaid giro su rostro y se percato de que Minerva no peleaba muy lejos de él, ahora ya había encontrado el "talón de Aquiles" de Wyrda, y lo usaría para hacerla sufrir.

"¡Te mostrare lo patético que puede ser mi poder!" Grito mientras alzando su mano lanzaba un ataque, pero Wyrda se sorprendió al mirar que no era para ella, rápidamente giro su rostro y horrorizada miró el blanco.

"¡¡MINE!!" Grito llamando la atención de sus amigos, Mine miraba acercarse el ataque, Wyrda giró su cuerpo tratando de correr hacía la pequeña pero el hechizo ya estaba muy cerca "¡¡NO!!"

De la espalda de Minerva unas hermosas alas de dragón hicieron su aparición, permitiendo a la chica levantar el vuelo; Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y Wyrda miraron sorprendidos como se movía en el aire, su amiga ya sabía usar todos sus poderes, y ahora era todo un guerrero.

Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Wyrda, que miraba orgullosa a la pequeña niña que le devolvía el gesto.

"¡Te distraes muy fácilmente!" Exclamó una voz trayéndola a la realidad, al virar, la castaña miró acercarse a Fernaid con la espada en alto.

Timaeus giró su rostro en el preciso momento en el que la espada de Fernaid atravesaba el abdomen de Wyrda, que con los ojos muy abiertos tiro su espada.

"¡¡WYRDA!!" Grito mientras todos miraban la escena, Fernaid sonreía satisfecho, mientras cerca de la chica empujaba la espada con fuerza para poder atravesar fácilmente su cuerpo.

La castaña tenía la boca abierta y moviéndola débilmente intentaba decir algo, a lo que el moreno hizo más presión provocando que la chica escupiera sangre.

Timaeus miraba horrorizado, como por la hoja de la espada la antes calida sangre de la chica resbalaba, tiñendo el piso y su ropa de color rojo, escenas de la noche anterior pasaron ante sus ojos, y entonces lo entendió

"ella sabía que debía…"

Los demás terminaron con sus enemigos mientras comenzaban a correr hacía la chica, Fernaid al verlos acercarse saco rápidamente la espada del cuerpo de esta y corrió alejándose del lugar.

Wyrda cayo lentamente de rodillas, mientras viendo a sus amigos acercarse dejaba salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos, un apagado golpe en el suelo dio a entender que la chica se encontraba tirada.

"¡¡WYRDA!!" Grito Mine a unos pasos del cuerpo de su amiga, la pelea parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, ningún sonido, ningún dolor, el tiempo no existía ya...

Timaeus solo podía correr hacia Wyrda, el camino se le hacia eterno y estando conciente de que sus amigos lo seguían llego hasta la chica y arrodillándose a su lado la tomó entre sus brazos.

Shaka y el rey también estaban ahí, el hada ahora formaba un campo alrededor de sus amigos y con las manos temblorosas buscaba una píldora.

"¡¡WYRDA...Wyrda!!" Grito Timaeus al ver los ojos de la chica cerrados.

"¡Wyrda!" Mine miraba fijamente a la chica mientras comenzaba a llorar, Critius, Hellmos, Shaka y el rey esperaban ansiosos lo siguiente

"¡¡Wyrda amiga, abre los ojos!!

Lentamente la chica abrió sus orbes, y con una mirada cansada miro a sus amigos, que esperanzados se acercaron lentamente.

"Los estoy escuchando…" Susurró las castaña mientras sonriendo débilmente pasaba su mirada por cada uno de ellos, Timaeus que la sujetaba fue el ultimo en fijarse en sus ojos que poco a poco perdían luz.

"Wyrda, vamos tu..." El chico balbuceaba y desesperado pegaba a la chica hacía si, como para poder pasarle calor a su frió cuerpo.

"¡Pronto démosle una píldora!" Grito Shaka mientras sacaba el pequeño huevo azul.

"De…nada servirá" Interrumpió Wyrda, mientras sonriente la miraba, todos se quedaron petrificados "…Justo antes de la batalla…realice un contra hechizo para tu magia, Shaka; tus medicinas no me harán efecto"

Todos abrieron sus ojos asustados mientras lentamente la sangre escurría por el cuerpo de su amiga.

"¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?" Grito Critius mientras la miraba fulminante, la chica solamente sonrió lo más despreocupadamente posible y se encogió de hombros.

"Wyrda, tu lo sabias…" Susurró Timaeus mientras obligaba a la chica a levantar la cabeza "… Tú sabias que iba a ocurrir esto"

Wyrda lo miró, su vista se nublaba a cada segundo, lentamente levanto una mano y la colocó en la mejilla del chico, todos los demás no sabían de qué hablaban pero el tono de voz de Timaeus no les agradaba mucho.

El rostro de la chica se vio adornado por una sonrisa "¡Por favor, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste!"

El joven abrió sus ojos violetas, mientras entendiendo todo su voz se quebraba, la chica acariciaba con su pulgar el frió rostro de su amigo.

"¡Wyrda no, no puedes me escuchaste, no puedes morir!" Wyrda bajo su mano del rostro de Timaeus mientras fijaba su mirada en él.

"¡No puedes dejarnos!" Hellmos la miraba asustado, parecía que todo era un sueño.

Iron Hearth, al igual que Critius y Shaka miraban en silencio, el rey sentía haber vivido eso antes, con una chica de nombre Yawë a quien a los muchos años vio fallecer.

"Wy… ¿Wyrda?" Mine se acerco gateando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba recostada su amiga, la chica sujetaba su herida intentando detener el sangrado para poder ganar tiempo.

"Mine…" la castaña sonrió y estirando su mano, espero a que su amiga la tomara "¡Esfuérzate!"

La pequeña guerrera abrió sus ojos confundida, mientras su boca se abría y se cerraba una y otra vez sin comprender.

"Esfuérzate para que así ocupes mi lugar como guerrero legendario" Explico Wyrda mientras estrechando fuertemente la mano de Mine, trataba de soportar un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

"¡¡QUE!!" Grito la pequeña mientras acercándose a su amiga la miraba alarmada, Hellmos y Critius intercambiaron una mirada con Timaeus, dándose a entender que esa era una despedida.

"… No Wyrda, no podría tu… tu te vas a poner bien, Wyrda" Sollozaba fuertemente Mine mientras estrechaba aun más la mano de castaña.

Wyrda sonrió, pero de pronto comenzó a toser incontrolablemente provocando que saliera más sangre de su boca, lo que alarmo por completo a los muchachos.

"Así es...como tenia que ser..." Timaeus la apretaba más contra su pecho, el color de la chica se perdía y su voz se hacía débil a cada palabra, Wyrda sonrió y pasó su mirada por el rostro de sus amigos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que al caer se combinaban con la sangre.

Mine a su lado sollozaba desesperada tratando de convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño, y sin darse cuenta apretaba la mano de su amiga con fuerza.

La chica sintió claramente la calidez de Timaeus tras de si, y volviendo la mirada fijo sus ojos cafés en los violetas de su amigo.

"recuerda la promesa, Timaeus" susurró mientras sonreía tranquilamente, su amigo la miró seriamente y aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sonrió.

"Mantendré mi promesa Wyrda" La joven lo miró agradecida.

"No nos puedes dejar... ¡¡somos un equipo!!" Exclamó Hellmos mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, y la miraba reprochando lo que les hacía sufrir.

"¡Lo lamento Hellmos!" Wyrda lo miró seriamente, ahora los hacía sufrir pero no sería por mucho "ahora son un nuevo equipo, nunca estuvo en mi destino llegar a ser guerrero legendario"

Wyrda miró a Mine y sonrió, confundiendo a la chica "¡Mi destino era encontrar a la verdadera persona que ocuparía ese puesto!"

Todos miraron fijamente a Mine, mientras la pequeña seguía sin comprender muy bien del todo. Hellmos por su parte se quedo callado y no sabía que decir, Critius se había mantenido al margen pues siendo como era, no era muy libre de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero ni él podía esconder la palidez de su rostro y el horrible nudo que había en su garganta.

Wyrda lo miró fijamente, tratando de enfocar sus ojos y sonrió; el castaño la miró y por primera vez sintió el peso de la ida de alguien a quien quieres, lentamente se acercó y arrodillándose juntó a Mine acarició la cabeza de la guerrera, Wyrda cerró sus ojos mientras sentía esa pequeña muestra de cariño.

Todos miraban en silencio como ambos chicos sonreían y se miraban con calidez, Mine jamás había visto esa faceta de Critius, pero pudo comprender que ambos se querían como hermanos.

"Critius…" Susurró la chica mientras abriendo sus ojos sonreía de lado

"Cuida de mine, por favor, te la encargo. Será mejor que la protejas o si no te juró que no te dejare en paz y te haré tener miedo de los verdaderos fantasmas" ambos chicos rieron levemente, y se miraron por unos segundos el castaño asintió con la cabeza y se puso nuevamente de pie.

"Shaka…" Susurró con esfuerzo la chica mientras sonriendo miraba al hada "¡fue un placer haberte conocido!"

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas y cubriendo su rostro hablo con fuerza "¡igualmente Wyrda!"

"¡Adiós, mi señor!" El rey asintió y fue su turno de arrodillarse junto a la chica.

"Salúdame a tu abuela" Wyrda sonrió complacida y asintió con la cabeza.

"Es irónico ¿no lo creen?" alcanzo a decir mientras sentía que la ultima gota de su sangre se iba "que tenga que morir ahora que se como aterrizar"

La chica sonrió divertida, ganándose una mirada tranquila de los chicos que asintieron en silencio.

"Todos creíamos que un día te matarías en un aterrizaje" Dijo Hellmos provocando que la chica riera.

"¡Perdiste la apuesta, Hellmos!" El silencio se hizo total pero este era roto por la respiración entrecortada de la guerrera. De alguna manera el tiempo les parecía lento, ahí todos sabían que sería la ultima vez que Wyrda les hablaría.

"Estoy muy cansada..."Wyrda sentía sus ojos pesados, y su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo por completo.

Timaeus lo sentía muy bien, y apretando a la chica contra si, susurró cariñosamente "esta bien Wyrda, duerme, ya todo termino...nos veremos después"

Wyrda sonrió y cerrando poco a poco sus ojos respiró por ultima vez "nos…vemos… chicos"

Timaeus sintió como el aliento de la chica desparecía, y Wyrda aun mantenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Mine dejo de sentir la presión de su mano y con los ojos llorosos la miró horrorizada.

"¿Wyrda?" Más al ver que Timaeus la abrazaba con fuerza entendió que ya era tarde "...¡¡WYRDA!!

La pequeña tomó de los hombros a su amiga, obligando a Timaeus a separarse

"¡No puedes irte, no puedes PROMETISTE QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTAS CUANDO YO PASARA A SER GUERRERO DE PRIMER NIVEL, LO PROMETISTE!"

Todos miraban la escena y sin evitarlo demostraron su dolor a su manera, Hellmos se acercó a Mine y apretando su hombro la miró tristemente.

"se ha ido, Mine" Más al escucharlo Mine bajo la mirada y seguía llorando sin soltar la mano de Wyrda.

Fuera del campo de Shaka, dos pares de ojos miraban asqueados la escena, Dartz observaba el sufrimiento en el rostro de los guerreros y Fernaid permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

"Debo confesar… ¡Que esperaba más de esa mocosa!" Grito Fernaid trayendo a todos a la realidad.

El tiempo regreso y la lucha continuó a su alrededor, los aullidos de dolor de los heridos, los gritos de pelea que había en el ambiente… todo el olor a sangre estaba de vuelta.

"¡CREO QUE ESPERABA QUE ESA NIÑA ME ENTRETUVIERA MÁS, PARA ASÍ PODER MATARLA CON GUSTO!" Una horrible sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras Dartz que estaba sentado en una roca con los brazos y piernas cruzados miraba en silencio lo que ocurría.

"!!CALLATE!!" Grito Hellmos poniéndose de pie, y encarando a los enemigos con una expresión furiosa. A su lado Critius y Shaka se pusieron de pie y preparaban nuevamente sus armas.

Timaeus lentamente dejo el cuerpo inerte de Wyrda en el suelo, y con la cabeza gacha se puso de pie, todos lo observaban fijamente mientras el chico salía del campo de fuerza.

"Lo vas a pagar…" Dijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba de furia, Dartz sintió un fuerte odio en el ambiente "¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE!"

Timaeus fijo su mirada en los enemigos, sus ojos rojos brillaban con tal poder que se podía sentir su enojo con solo verlo y sus puños sujetaban la espada con tal fuerza que parecía que sus manos iban a sangrar.

"Vaya al fin pelearan en serio" Dartz bajo de su asiento y caminando hacía Timaeus sonrió de una manera desagradable; sus manos comenzaron a brillar dando a entender que pensaba comenzar "¡Déjame a este niño a mí!"

Fernaid asintió y eligiendo a su siguiente contrincante, miró fijamente a Mine que estaba arrodillada junto a Wyrda "¡Primero terminare con ella!"

Más al comenzar a caminar hacía el campo, Critius se interpuso y con una mirada furiosa y la espada en alto lo retó.

"¡Acaso eres tan cobarde, que piensas matar a una niña… en lugar de enfrentarte a mí!" El rostro del moreno se vio distorsionado por la ira.

"Bien…" susurro recuperándose mientras levantaba su espada "…Pagaras por hablarme de esa manera"

El castaño sujetaba su arma con la mano derecha, y su mano izquierda estaba preparada para lanzar un hechizo que el sabía, era mortal.

Shaka y Hellmos protegerían el campo en donde estaban sus dos amigas y el rey.

A pesar de que estaban peleando, Mine no podía sentir nada, solo estaba pendiente de la fría mano que sujetaba con sus dos manitas y en todos los recuerdos que tenía de su amiga Wyrda.

Iron Hearth la miraba en silencio, la veía abrazar el cuerpo de Wyrda mientras susurraba una y otra vez:

"Lo prometiste"

El anciano suspiró mientras recordaba esa misma escena hacía ya tiempo, Wyrda era una pequeña niña y llorando prometía a su abuela llegar alto hasta la gloria; poco a poco se acercó a la pequeña y colocando en su mano en su hombro, la obligo a levantar levemente su rostro.

"Minerva, será mejor que tu y Wyrda…" paso una rápida mirada a la castaña que sonreía en el eterno sueño "…se vayan"

Mine abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharlo, y levanto alarmada su rostro mientras el rey llamaba a sus dos más fieles hechiceros.

"¡Mago oscuro!" Grito y después de unos segundos el hechicero llego junto con su discípula, la maga oscura al ver a Wyrda en el suelo solo atino a correr en su dirección.

Mine la sintió llegar a su lado y acercarse a Wyrda mientras con leves sollozos preguntaba una y otra vez, lo que había ocurrido, el rey miró seriamente a los brujos y cerrando sus puños comenzó a dar ordenes.

"Quiero… que se lleven a Mine y el cuerpo… de… Wyrda" paso saliva con dificultad "…con la emperatriz, quiero que preparen todo para el funeral de nuestra guerrera"

Minerva se puso de pie alarmando a los presentes

"Fu…funeral" Repitió mirando a Wyrda, para después pasar su mirada al rey, vio al mago oscuro acercarse en pasos lentos y calculados, y un escalofrió recorrió su columna.

"¡NO!" Grito al ver como el hechicero tomaba en sus brazos a la castaña y la levantaba para llevársela, la pequeña corrió y sujetando a su amiga de un brazo trato de impedirlo "¡NO SE LA LLEVEN!"

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, Timaeus invadido completamente por la furia peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Dartz, el chico tenía ya su cuerpo herido, pero no le importaba lo único que podía sentir era un fuerte deseo de matar al príncipe y hacerlo sufrir; había matado a Wyrda, él y Fernaid la habían matado, eso los había hecho firmar su condena y Timaeus sería su verdugo.

Dartz se movía hábilmente y con pasos tranquilos esquivaba cada uno de los golpes de Timaeus, mientras en sus labios estaba esa sonrisa cruel y cínica que últimamente permanecía en su semblante.

"¡Vaya la furia te ha hecho más fuerte!" Exclamó el príncipe mientras bloqueaba con sus manos un hechizo del muchacho, Timaeus podía escuchar latir su corazón con fuerza "pero…no es suficiente"

Dartz pateo el estomago de Timaeus, lanzándolo lejos adolorido y sin aire.

"¡Vaya eres tan débil como esa niña" Agregó acercándose al chico, que lo miraba desde el rabillo de su ojo y sujetaba su abdomen "¡MENOS MAL QUE ESA MOCOSA YA NO ME ESTORBARA!"

"¡Maldito!" La furia interior de Timaeus creció y olvidando por completo el dolor se puso de pie, listo para matar a Dartz "¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA!"

El chico se lanzó sobre su enemigo dispuesto a estrangularlo, pero no se dio cuenta de que Dartz estaba preparando un ataque desde antes.

"¡Timaeus!" Grito Critius desde lejos al ver que su amigo había perdido una vez más el control, él, Hellmos y Shaka se habían percatado de las intenciones del príncipe Dartz y ahora Timaeus había caído en su truco.

"¡ERES UN TONTO!" Rió Dartz mientras lanzando su ataque, golpeaba el rostro del chico que cayo al suelo.

Timaeus sintió la sangre rodar por su mejilla, mientras con ambas manos cubría su ojo derecho que se encontraba rasgado como por un cuchillo, había 

perdido la visión por completo y sentía un fuerte dolor que le paralizaba el cuerpo.

Frente a él escuchaba la risa de Dartz, y los gritos de sus amigos lo llamaban desde lejos, pero uno en especial llamo su atención; trato por todos los medios mirar hacía aquella voz, y con su único ojo observó a Mine que peleaba contra el mago oscuro, para impedir que se llevaran a Wyrda.

"Wyrda…" susurró el chico mientras recordaba su conversación con la chica, la noche en que llegaron al palacio de la emperatriz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche caía tranquila sobre ellos, una noche de verano en un reino completamente desconocido para ellos; pero se sentían familiarizados con todos los jardines del palacio.

El silencio entre ambos era total pero no se sentía tensión, solamente disfrutaban de la silenciosa compañía del otro. En ocasiones sus miradas se encontraban provocando sonrojos y escalofríos inesperados.

Después de unos minutos decidieron sentarse bajo el mismo árbol en el que habían estado esperando esa tarde, y en silencio miraron las estrellas.

"Wyrda…" susurro Timaeus llamando la atención de su amiga, que temblando levemente volvió su mirada "…Yo quiero hablarte de lo que ocurrió en el palacio"

Se miraban fijamente, percatándose del brillo de los ojos del otro; Timaeus miró como la chica abría su boca intentando decir algo que simplemente no se escucho.

Wyrda desvió su mirada y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, Timaeus estuvo dispuesto a comenzar pero la voz de su amiga lo interrumpió.

"Es una extraña sensación ¿Verdad?" Dijo la chica confundiendo notablemente a Timaeus "Se siente muy extraño, cuando el odio te domina"

El chico abrió sus ojos completamente y después desviando su mirada asintió con la cabeza.

"Sientes como si todo a tu alrededor estuviera mal…" Dijo Timaeus, pausado y suave llamando la atención de Wyrda "…como si, quisieras destruir todo por que sientes que eres el único que tiene razón, y sin darte cuenta juzgas a quienes más amas en este mundo"

Wyrda completamente sonrojada sintió como el chico acariciaba su cabello, y lo colocaba tras su blanca oreja, para después mirarla fijamente "…Hasta que los dañas por completo"

El silencio se formo nuevamente pero en este si se sentía una ligera tensión, los segundos pasaron como en horas y el cuerpo de Wyrda tembló nuevamente al recordar lo ocurrido.

"Te hice daño, Wyrda…" agregó el chico rompiendo por completo el silencio "… y ahora no se como solucionar mi error"

Wyrda miró el perfil de su amigo y se percato de que en sus ojos violetas comenzaban a formarse unas pequeñas lágrimas, era la primera vez que veía caer la fuerza del chico y eso la desconcertó por completo.

"Timaeus…" susurró la chica, haciendo al chico voltear "… puedo ver, que estas arrepentido de lo ocurrido, y yo mejor que nadie se como es cargar con ese peso"

Timaeus guardo silencio, mientras recordaba la pelea con Fernaid en los campos de entrenamiento y el miedo que sintió al ver los ojos rojos de su amiga.

"Quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada, que no hay necesidad de que te sientas tan perdido por esta situación" la chica tomó cariñosamente la mano de Timaeus y hablaba claramente "…Yo se que no quisiste hacerlo"

El peso de Timaeus desapareció y sin poder evitarlo abrazó fuertemente a la chica que estaba sorprendida por su cambio

"Wyrda…yo" balbuceaba mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la joven que regresaba un abrazo compresivo "…realmente lo lamento mucho"

"Yo entiendo" el abrazo se rompió y ambos se sonrieron, pasaron unos minutos más pensando cada uno en sus cosas, la luna brillaba tanto que indicaba que era media noche y sin embargo, no se sentían cansados.

"Pero ahora…" Dijo Timaeus después de un momento "… me asusta que se vuelva a repetir, y que lo que Dartz dijo se cumpla"

"Lo que me asustó…" Wyrda trataba de explicar claramente su sentir, llamando la atención del chico "… no fue morir por tus manos, sino que tal vez hubiera sido yo quien los habría matado a ustedes"

Ambos se miraron asustados y en silencio, compartieron sus temores

"Ahora no se quien soy…" Timaeus miró las palmas de sus manos para después dejarlas caer sobre sus piernas. Wyrda conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta y estaba dispuesta a dársela.

"¿Cómo te ves?" Preguntó como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, pero terminó confundiendo al joven que levanto una ceja interrogativa "a lo que me refiero es… ¿Qué clase de personas eres?"

Timaeus abrió su boca para responder, pero no pudo mantener su mirada en la de la castaña "Soy una persona débil, que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y que no merece pertenecer a este lugar"

Wyrda bufo provocando en el chico en sentimiento de vació "Cuando el odio te quiera controlar, lo único que debes hacer es mirarte a través de mis ojos, solo así verás quien eres realmente"

El silencio fue la señal más clara de que su amigo no había comprendido del todo, la chica tomo su rostro entre sus manos y sonriendo lo obligo a mirarla fijamente.

"Lo que veo en el joven que esta frente a mí, es que es fuerte, cariñoso, que se preocupa por los que ama y que siempre me recibe con una sonrisa; yo no veo al sujeto que tu describes"

Timaeus abrió sus ojos de par en par y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras Wyrda continuaba.

"¡Cuando te sientas perdido, solo mira tu alma a través de mis ojos y nada malo pasará!"

Ambos se sonrieron, y después de darse un cariñoso abrazo se pusieron de pie y juntos caminaron hacía el palacio, al siguiente día debían levantarse temprano pues la batalla estaba cerca y tenían que mejorar sus técnicas.

Y ahora ambos conocían la técnica de evitar que todo se repitiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grito de dolor lo saco por completo de sus recuerdos, y al volver su mirada, observo horrorizado como Hellmos, Critius y Shaka salían disparados por un ataque de Fernaid, el rubio sujetaba su mano izquierda tratando de detener el sangrado de una herida, Critius trataba de ponerse de pie mientras un hilo del liquido rojo caía por la comisura de su boca, el hada por su parte tenía cortes en su ropa y cuerpo, pero a diferencia de los chicos no era nada grave.

"¿Acaso te rindes?" Exclamó Dartz, llamando nuevamente su atención, a pesar de la herida de su ojo derecho, podía verle claramente

"¡Entonces muere!"

El joven soberano levanto decidido su mano, mostrando lo que sería una cuchilla negra creada por magia, miraba a Timaeus repulsivamente y con una sonrisa victoriosa, decidió dar por terminada la batalla.

Timaeus escuchaba el viento cortarse por la fuerza del hechizo, la sangre se secaba con rapidez en su mano mientras pasaba su mirada por todo su alrededor, podía ver a sus amigos heridos, a los monstruos y personas luchando por sobrevivir, y a lo lejos a Mine, que se negaba a soltar la mano de…

"Wyrda" susurró mientras cerrando su ojo, se disponía a dejarse ir "…Yo me rindo"

"Quiero que la ayudes a ser un guerrero de primer nivel, y que nunca te rindas, por más difícil que sean las cosas"

Escucho la voz de la chica dentro de su mente, abrió su ojo violeta recordando la promesa que había hecho una noche antes y que hacía unos momentos había vuelto a prometer.

Dartz rió victorioso mientras con rapidez bajaba su ataque, pero el rostro de su victima se vio expuesta con una gran determinación que lo hizo titubear, sin poder detenerse el príncipe vio como Timaeus abría su mano y llenándola de una luz azul, se levantaba y dirigía un ataque mágico que casi no pudo esquivar.

"¡Ja eres un inútil, FALLASTE!" Grito aun nervioso por la sorpresa, pero su rostro se vio convulsionado por la preocupación cuando vio al de ojos violetas sonreír.

"¿Y quien te dijo, que era a ti a quien atacaba?" Dartz giro su rostro para ver como el Leviatán era blanco fácil de un ataque, pues al brindarle todo su poder la serpiente había quedado completamente débil.

Sorpresivamente nuevos ataques se unieron al primero, ya que habían encontrado el talón de Aquiles del príncipe Dartz. Al impactarse el poder, la enorme bestia dejo salir un gemido de dolor seguido de un sonido que simulaba a los truenos.

Ante la mirada de todos, Dartz cayo al suelo, mientras tosía sangre, el campo de batalla se sumió en un completo vació. Los soldados y esclavos de Dartz no se movían más, estaban inmóviles como si fueran unos muñecos de trapo sin dueño.

Mine miraba junto con los hechiceros y el rey lo ocurrido, todos estaban atónitos ante este posible resultado… ¡Sin el Leviatán, la victoria sería suya!

Fernaid corrió hacía su señor, y colocándose frente a él, lo protegió de lo que vendría, pues todos los soldados se acercaban amenazadoramente hacía ellos.

El campo de Shaka despareció y Mine quedo tan libre como desprotegida, pero eso de nada servía ya, sin antes darle una mirada a Wyrda corrió hacía sus amigos, decidida tomó su arco y flecha y apunto al rostro de Dartz.

"¡Terminare con esto!" Grito mientras estiraba el lazo del arco y miraba fríamente a los dos sujetos, Fernaid apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y Dartz con la visión borrosa se ponía de pie.

"¡Minerva!" Grito Critius mientras veía como la chica sin dudarlo, estaba a punto de matar a alguien "¡No lo hagas!"

"¡Seré fuerte!" Grito la pequeña mientras dejaba salir lagrimas de sus ojos y forzaba aun más el arco "¡Seré un guerrero legendario!"

Ante la mirada de todos, la pequeña mano de Mine soltó la cuerda y la flecha voló en dirección de los dos hombres, que sorprendidos miraron que se clavaba pocos centímetros a su derecha.

"¡Fallaste!" Grito Fernaid burlón, pero se fijo en la mirada de la chica y pudo ver una fortaleza tal que lo sacaba de sus casillas, ¡esa chica era igual que la odiosa de Wyrda o tal vez peor!

"Si los mato, caería tan bajo como ustedes lo han hecho" Susurró Minerva mientras bajaba el arco "¡No pienso desperdiciar una de mis valiosas flechas en basura como ustedes!"

Fernaid estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Dartz lo tomó del hombro y mirándolo seriamente grito para que todo el mundo escuchara.

"Estoy muy débil para continuar, pero…" sus ojos ámbar y verde miraron fijamente a Iron Hearth "… ¡Volveré padre, y ten por seguro que en la siguiente batalla tu serás el perdedor!"

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos, los enemigos desaparecieron provocando una gran alegría entre los soldados, el viento fue roto por vítores y porras que gritaban celebrando la victoria, pero dentro de esa alegría se sentía el peso de una muerte.

**Continuara….**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


	16. Ultimo capitulo

**Cualli Tonalli!!**

**Que tal? Como se encuentran mis queridos amigos y amigas, estoy de regreso ahora con el ULTIMO CAPITULO de esta historia. Antes que nada quiero decir:**

**Gracias, a todos los que leyeron mi historia, independientemente de que hayan dejado comentarios o no, les agradezco con todo el corazón. Esta es hasta ahora la historia mas importante que he escrito, ya he explicado mis razones… pues esta inspirada y escrita para dos personas muy importantes para mi: mi abuela Rosa Rodriguez de Fernandez, y mi mejor amiga Minerva.**

**Quiero agradecer en especial a las personas mas fieles que he conocido, han seguido con impaciencia el fic y siempre me animaron con sus comentarios: MIL GRACIAS PARA USTEDES:**

**Anzu brief gracias amiga, de veras que mil gracias.**

**Aenor sachiel y por supuesto a KOKO7180, Gracias a ustedes chicas, se por sus propias palabras que tal vez el decenlace de mi historia las entristecio, pero quiero decir algo de acuerdo a la desición que tome, al elegir que Wyrda muriera. Pero eso lo dire hasta el final del capitulo.**

**Espero lo lena y me digan que opinan.**

**Yugioh, ni sus personajes y ninguna de las ideas del Oricalcos son mías, sino que pertenecen al gran kazuki takahashi.**

**Y sin mas les traigo EL ULTIMO disfrutenlo!!:**

Ultimo capitulo

Hacía un día de la batalla con Dartz, el cielo era de un azul tan claro que daba al reino un aire irreal, el sol brillaba en lo alto y el palacio de la emperatriz lucía fúnebre y apagado a pesar de tanta belleza.

Los sirvientes habían estado muy movidos durante la mañana, y la razón se conocía por todo el reino, solo finalizada la pelea la noticia se había extendido.

Se veía en un espejo, acomodaba su capa sobre sus pequeños hombros y con una mano su flequillo, para después de darse por arreglada, mirarse por unos segundos más, alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Adelante" Respondió Minerva volviendo su mirada a la entrada, la puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a tres chicos que la miraban asombrados.

"Mine, será mejor que nos apuremos" Dijo Hellmos mientras tomándola de sus hombros la miraba fijamente, la pequeña paso su mirada por los rostros de los jóvenes y asintió con la cabeza.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron al bosque.

Caminaban en silencio por entre los árboles, el sonido de sus pasos alarmaban a los animales que vivían ahí; a lo lejos, casi en el centro del bosque, un gran lago les daba la bienvenida.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, y de toda clase de criaturas que al mirarlos hicieron una profunda reverencia, Timaeus y los demás caminaron entre ellos hasta llegar a un altar que estaba a la orilla del lago, Iron Hearth y la emperatriz los esperaban ahí.

Mine abrió sus ojos al percatarse que al fondo del altar, por sobre las aguas azules del lago, flotaba una balsa de madera con flores blancas y dentro de ella yacía Wyrda.

La castaña estaba acostada y daba la impresión de dormir placidamente, traía puesta una túnica que cubría hasta sus pies, y apretaba contra su pecho la espada que le había acompañado desde siempre. A su alrededor miles de flores y velas blancas aromatizaban su lecho.

Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y Mine se detuvieron en seco al verla, todo parecía que pasaba con una lentitud sorprendente y los cuatro tenían la impresión de que en cualquier momento la chica abriría sus ojos y enderezándose, sonreiría.

Iron Hearth los vio acercarse titubeantes mientras se fijaban en aquella "carga", los chicos se arrodillaron con un puño cerrado sobre su corazón.

"Mi señor…" susurraron al unísono, el anciano los miró tristemente y acercándose a ellos les ordeno ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hicieron, dieron vuelta para ver fijamente su alrededor.

El lago estaba bordeado de los soldados que el día anterior habían luchado, y que victoriosos regresaron a casa, estaban acompañados de sus familias; los guerreros de niveles menores, esperaban el inició del funeral.

Mine pudo distinguir el semblante triste de Carmen, y brindándole una sonrisa alentadora, respiro hondo.

Los chicos sentían las miradas sobre ellos, sus ropas exquisitamente adornadas con hilos de plata, les daban un aire de elegancia, eran las ropas que los guerreros como ellos debían usar.

Ahora Timaeus, Critius, Hellmos y la pequeña Mine, eran guerreros legendarios, y algún día los ancianos contarían sus hazañas, a los pequeños que desearían imitarlos.

Iron Hearth, junto con la emperatriz dieron unos pasos hacía el frente, para que así todo el reino les prestara atención. Al verlos el silencio en el bosque era total, incluso el viento dejo de soplar, permitiendo a los presentes unirse unos con otros en una hermosa comunión.

Las palabras sobraban, no hacían falta, pues es en esos momentos cuando no sabes que decir, cuando el silencio parece tan puro que duele romperlo. Iron Hearth miró a los guerreros al rostro y haciendo una ademán con su mano, les invitó a acercarse hacía su amiga, que esperaba el momento de partir por completo.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, los jóvenes se acercaron al pequeño bote que hacía movimientos suaves por el agua. Wyrda simplemente esperaba que le dijeran adiós.

Mine fue la primera en sentarse a su lado, y tomando la mano de Wyrda, susurró una promesa que de seguro algún día podrían cumplir, con sus ojos recorrió la silueta de su amiga y sus orbes cafés se detuvieron cuando se percato del pequeño dije, que colgaba de su cuello, la estrella brillaba por los rayos del sol y daba al rostro de la castaña un brillo especial.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, para que sin soltar la mano de Wyrda, tomara su propio collar y uniéndolo con el de su amiga, susurrara un débil "Nos veremos de nuevo"

Critius sujeto a la pequeña de su hombro, como para mostrar que estaba inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer, la guerrera lo miró y sonriendo le dio paso para que actuara. El castaño acarició nuevamente la cabeza de Wyrda, igual que en el campo de batalla y sin quitar su sonrisa fría, agradeció a la chica por todo y nuevamente juró ayudar a su protegida.

Hellmos tomó una de las flores de la balsa, y pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica, sonrió. Sus manos se deslizaron a las manos de la castaña y dejando ahí una flor en forma de estrella, estrecho la blanca con cariño

"Ya pague la apuesta, Wyrda"

Timaeus vio al rubio ponerse de pie, y con su corazón palpitando en su garganta se arrodillo junto a Wyrda, mientras la observaba detenidamente como para poder guardar en su memoria esa imagen, enredo uno de sus dedos en el mechón de cabello que caía graciosamente sobre el rostro de la chica, y 

sin dudar se acercó lentamente para plantar un dulce beso en la frente de su amiga.

"Nos veremos Wyrda, nos veremos otra vez" Con cuidado empujo la balsa, mientras el y sus amigos veían como Wyrda, en el eterno sueño se encaminaba hacía el centro del lago, miles de voces se unieron en coros, los elfos cantaban una de sus antiguas melodías de despedida.

Timaeus sujeto firmemente el hombro de Minerva, que al girar su rostro sonrió alegremente, como solo ella podía hacerlo; Critius y Hellmos se acercaron y sonriendo, despidieron a su amiga como otros que la miraban alejarse.

Una llama azul cayo sobre la balsa, seguida de otra blanca, roja, verde y miles de colores más, poco a poco el bote, junto con su navegante desaparecieron con las llamas para que frente a todos, la silueta blanca de un dragón saliera de aquel lugar, demostrando que el espíritu de Wyrda era libre una vez más, las alas del dragón de luz, brillaban de manera sorprendente y sin antes dar un vistazo a sus amigos, retomo su vuelo lejos del lugar, para que tal vez en algún lugar, en otro tiempo, pudiera juntarse con ellos nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó y de los enemigos no se supo nada pero se cuenta que años después Dartz regreso y confinando a Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos a una prisión de hielo, huyó, dejando a Minerva como una fiel guardiana de los guerreros al lado de la maga oscura.

Hace no mucho tiempo en Japón, hubo vestigios sobre la aparición del sello del Oricalcos y Dartz, se cree que la reencarnación de los tres muchachos libero a los guerreros de su sueño helado y finalmente dieron fin a la eterna 

pelea de Timaeus, Critius y Hellmos; sin embargo de Wyrda y Minerva casi no se han encontrado datos que confirme con lo que realmente les ocurrió o si de alguna extraña manera lograron cumplir la promesa que hace 10 000 años se hicieron la una a la otra, la promesa de volverse a ver…

-o-- -o-

"Y ese fue mi sueño…" decía una chica de cabello castaño corto, mientras dirigía sus orbes cafés a la chica que estaba a su lado "…extraño ¿no?"

Su amiga la miraba en silencio mientras enredaba sus dedos en el mechón de cabello que caía por su lado derecho del rostro, después sonrió divertida.

"¡Hime, debes alejarte de los libros de fantasía por un tiempo!" Exclamó con voz autoritaria, pero una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Mine!" Grito Xareni haciendo un puchero, para después sonreír "Sabes que aunque me lo prohíbas no puedo hacerlo"

Ambas se sonrieron divertidas, y dándose cuenta de la hora decidieron ir a su salón.

"Tal vez sea verdad…" Comentó esperanzada Xareni mientras levantaba la vista "…tal vez, Wyrda y Minerva si existieron"

Minerva colocó su mano bajo el mentón y medito la propuesta "Y tal vez reencarnaron nuevamente"

"¡No!" Exclamaron al unísono mientras reían, Xareni se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su amiga, que mirándola sorprendida creyó ver unas largas alas de dragón en su espalda, Minerva parpadeo varias veces para después darse cuenta que solo había sido su imaginación ¿o quizás no?

"O tal vez…" Susurró llamando la atención de Xareni "…Si reencarnaron… Hime"

Ambas fijaron sus miradas y se sonrieron, como hacía ya tanto tiempo.

**FIN**

**Y asi doy por finalizada la historia de los guerreos legendarios.**

**Ahora como prometí al principio, la explicación:**

**Como tal vez la mayoria se dio cuenta, base a Wyrda en mí; aunque ambas somos completamente diferentes en varios aspectos. Al terminar el fic pude percatarme de que Wyrda era la Xareni de antes.**

**Al morir Wyrda, la xareni alocada y precipitada desapareció, para dar paso a la chica madura, pero no antipatica. Aunque aun me falta madurar, Wyrda me ayudo a dar el primer gran paso, por ello ella es y sera siempre importante para mi. **

**Este personaje me sirvió de apoyo, como lo fue mi abuela y por supuesto mi querima amiga Mine.**

**Por ello el hecho de que Wyrda muera no debe entristecer a nadie y mucho menos a mi.**

**Y asi doy por finalizada la historia de los guerreos legendarios.**

**GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**

"**La sabiduria humana se define en dos palabras: Confiar y Esperar" Edmund Dantes, el Conde de Montecristo**


End file.
